Afterimage: Dimensional Spiral
by Fan Fictional Authoress
Summary: It's one dimension on top of another. Sara and Penny thought it was bad enough being stuck in their respective Doctors' dimensions, but it looks like things just got worse. Sick of letting their fates being decided for them, they go about finding their own way home. A crossover of Emptyvoice's "Lost in Time" and Fan Fictional Authoress's "When the Stars Burn Out." Dark!Doctor
1. Meeting and Running

**_All translations, explanations, advertisements, polls, and thought processes are at the end of the chapter._**

**____****Disclaimer: All shows/ books/ video games/ songs that are mentioned in this chapter are all © to their respective owners, we don't own them.**

* * *

A day had passed since Sara was confined to the stasis field, still unable to move as she found herself dwelling on her thoughts in order to keep herself sane. She tried to find reassurance from her dream of the eleventh regeneration that she wouldn't be forced to endure the presence of the Time Lord Victorious indefinitely. _Even if he became the Doctor again, could I ever trust him? _Sara wasn't sure and she found herself often closing her eyes, praying for a miracle. A way out of this horrible situation into the once normal life she had before he abducted her.

It was during this time, confined as she was, that the TARDIS shuddered around her, the floor seemed to pitch violently as medical tools clattered to the floor. The only thing that kept her prone was the stasis field but she felt a renewed sense of terror. _What's happening? _Whatever was happening, she could feel the time machine falling beneath her and she heard a crash while all the lights went dark.

She was suddenly free from the wretched stasis field and she immediately bounded off the table, yanking the IVs out of her skin as she struggled to find the console room. A few minutes later proved successful and she was briefly pleased to find the Doctor dazed and nearly unconscious on the floor. Her pleasure grew immensely to see that the door having lost power had swung open.

_It's just like that time when the Doctor, Rose and Mickey were stranded in another dimension. _It made complete sense and if that was the case, she could be in a reality where aliens were once again relegated to fictional concepts. She could ultimately disappear and that thought filled her with hope. _First things first._ Sara leaned over and wrenched the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. He couldn't track her without it and his TARDIS had no power for the next twenty-four hours at least to complete the task. In addition, she could likely figure out the simple functions as to how get cash out of an ATM so she could survive.

He let out a stiff groan as he attempted to reach for her and she back-pedaled. "No," she told him. "No more, have fun getting home," she said sarcastically before she immediately turned and ran out the door.

With those words, she fled out of the TARDIS hearing the Doctor call out her name in anger. She was alleviated to once again smell the outdoor air and see the sky above her, its color of blue a slightly different shade then the one she was accustomed to seeing in his dimension. "I'm really free," she told herself as she continued to leave distance from the TARDIS. The town of which she was in wasn't familiar but that didn't perturb her at the moment as she examined the screwdriver attempting to garner its many functions while she jogged down the sidewalk.

This task was so fervently occupying her that she wasn't paying attention, finding herself crashing into another young woman a few years her junior. The sonic fell out of Sara's grasp onto the ground as the other girl looked at her in surprise. No, she was looking at the tool Sara dropped, her eyes focusing on it rather intensely before looking back at Sara.

"A-are you part of the apparition t-too?" The girl asked her.

"Apparition?" Sara asked startled.

"Well, the D-Doctor's not real...which makes that not real either." She pointed at the device that Sara was picking up. "I think that's his sc-screwdriver. I dreamed he k-kidnapped me from the hospital and held me onboard the TA-TARDIS, but I think I'm waking up now, since-"

"The Doctor kidnapped you?" Sara looked around in panic. Did she just go into another dimension only to meet another version of the Doctor? Her stomach clenched at the possibility. This did not bode well for her as she took a closer look at the girl. Maybe she escaped this Doctor as well and was trying to reconcile what she endured within her mind to that of a fantasy. Sara couldn't particularly blame her for that since she had spent a considerable effort trying to wake herself from the nightmare she was in.

"Well, I dreamt it, but-but now I'm here. Wh-where is here anyway? Are you j-just an illusion too?" The girl asked.

"Believe me, I wish I was. I would have liked to have it all be a dream too." She focused on this younger woman. "I came from a place where the Doctor was fiction. Are you from a reality like that? It was all a TV show?"

The girl glanced up at her. "Yes, it was fiction and then the light a-ate me. The psychiatrists told me it wasn't r-real, so I tried to write it all down, to make it real...Then he came for me."

"The light? You fell through a crack? Do you remember cracks?" Sara prompted. Could this be another survivor of her universe? If so, she couldn't just abandon her especially not in the state she was in. _What did the Doctor here do to her?_

"Cracks in the tree." The girl paused narrowing her eyes on Sara. "You...you came the same way?"

"I think we're from the same place." Sara told her. "I promise you, I'm real. It was a TV show, Doctor Who, all fiction where we were from. My name is Sara."

Some clarity started to appear in the other girl's brown eyes. "You're real but that…" She pointed at the screwdriver.

Sara shook her head. "Unfortunately, what was fiction to us has become reality here. I don't think you dreamed the Doctor kidnapping you," she said. "If it was a dream, wouldn't you wake up back at the hospital?" Sara bit her lip, noticing the Welsh on some of the street signs around her. "I don't think you would be in Wales."

"W-Wales? I'm in Wales?" The girl was starting to panic but Sara took her arm leading them to an obscured row of tables in the shade.

"We can work it out." Sara tried to express reassurance as she still looked around nervously. "What's your name?"

"Penelope Elaine Carter, but-but I usually like to be called Penny, only _he_ uses my full name." The girl was clenching her hands in anxiety.

"Okay, Penny, do you know if the TARDIS you came from is close by?" Sara asked.

"N-no, I just woke up and was here." Penny seemed skeptical. "Are you sure we d-didn't just have the same dream? Maybe...maybe we should try to find the hospital."

"The only one that needs a hospital is him." Penny glanced up at her and Sara sighed. "The two of us can leave, make a fresh start. No time traveling, no crazy Doctors-"

"Oi! I heard that," a familiar voice resonated from behind her and Sara turned to see the Doctor only a few feet away, his sonic in one hand, as he seemed to evaluate her with steadfast eyes. Immediately, she started to back away in panic.

"Didn't have to scare her like that, Space-man." Donna had approached, coming up to his side as she looked at Penny. "Sweetheart, you had us really worried."

"Th-they're actually real?" Penny asked Sara. "It-it wasn't just in my head?"

"Believe me, I wish it was." Sara grit her teeth, clenching the sonic tightly. The Doctor often brandished it like a weapon on the show. Could she bluff and make him think she knew how to use it?

"Artron readings from her are nearly off the scale." He seemed to be saying this to himself before glancing at Sara registering her sudden anxiety. "It's alright. We can work this out if-"

"No!" Sara felt threatened as he made to get closer and the memory of being strapped to a bed surged through her mind. "I'm not going to be pinned down on a lab table again! Not going to be locked in a room again because you said I don't get a second chance." Immediately, she raised the sonic with a shaking hand, threatening them both with it. "I already got away from one sociopath. You think I'm afraid of another?" Her heart was beating frantically as she glanced back at Penny who managed to get to her feet. "Stay away from us! I know how to use it!"

* * *

I was startled to find myself out in the open, not in the TARDIS hallway as I had originally been. I looked around with a strong sense of confusion. How did I get here? Did I simply fall asleep? But that wouldn't explain where I was. I searched the area around me for the familiar sign of the tall, blue police public call box, but saw no trace of it. Stumped, I continued to survey the area befuddled by my predicament.

I was all alone; there were only strangers here and no TARDIS, Doctor, or Donna.

Did I merely imagine the whole thing? Possible, I mean, I was only going to be there temporally in the first place. I even told them as much. I concluded I must have reached the end of my delusion, the same way as all my visions finished, but that still didn't explain where I was.

Maybe I proceeded here while I was in a trance? Is sleepwalking even possible when you weren't asleep in the first place? With my luck, I wouldn't be surprised. Either way, however, I needed to go back to the hospital; I needed to call for someone to retrieve me. I didn't have a phone, so I needed to borrow one from a stranger.

I spotted what appeared to be a convenience store. Surely they would allow me to call my psychiatrists, wouldn't they? No doubt they would help me through this particularly difficult situation? Regardless, I needed to make the attempt.

Just as I was making my way to that location, I ran directly into another young woman. I initially thought she was just an extension of the delusion, an appearance of another apparition, but she swore to me she wasn't. I didn't recognize her from 'Doctor Who,' so I was inclined to believe her, even if she did have a sonic screwdriver in her possession.

She led me away to a nearby café and assured me in a comforting tone that I didn't go crazy, that the Doctor was from a TV show and not just something that I conjured up. I liked her, she seemed to know what was happening and appeared to be so organized. She knew how to proceed, what questions to ask and consider. She seemed to know exactly what was occurring and she reminded me a bit of Donna.

But then she asked me about the TARDIS and I felt the smallest bit of doubt. "A-are you sure we d-didn't just have the same dream? M-maybe we should try to find the hospital."

"The only one that needs a hospital is him," she said vehemently, obviously upset with the Doctor. I frowned at her and she sighed, calming herself down slightly. "The two of us can leave, make a fresh start. No time traveling, no crazy Doctors-"

"Oi, I heard that!" I looked behind the woman to see the Doctor fast approaching with his sonic pointed right at us. The woman, Sara, her name was Sara, scrambled out of her chair, looking distinctly alarmed. Donna was quick to appear behind him and I could already feel myself relax, even though I was befuddled by their appearance.

"Didn't have to scare her like that, Space-man," Donna scolded him as she came up to his side. She turned to look at me, gently reprimanding, "Sweetheart, you had us really worried."

"Th-they're actually real?" I asked Sara instead, unwilling to face Donna yet, feeling a bit of guilt and shame for leaving, even if I didn't remember doing it in the first place. "It-it wasn't just in my head?"

"Believe me, I wish it was," Sara muttered, never taking her eyes off of the Doctor, as if he was a dangerous animal that would strike at the slightest hint of weakness.

"It's alright," the Doctor said in a placating manner, trying to calm her down. "We can work this out if-"

"No!" She cried, startling me into rising from my seat. She sounded so scared, why was she so frightened? He was only the Doctor, wasn't he supposed to be good? "I'm not going to be pinned down on a lab table again! Not going to be locked in a room again because you said I don't get a second chance!" I looked at the Doctor horrified, wondering whether he would he really do that. Would he really trap someone inside his TARDIS in that manner? No, he wouldn't, he would never-

_I don't want to trap you in the TARDIS, but if it will ensure your safety, I will._

He would. He would do it if he thought it was best option. This Doctor wasn't safe anymore; he would lock us in the time machine especially since I disobeyed his rule, one of only three he gave me.

…_You have free rein of the TARDIS. Only rules are that you can't leave it, don't touch the console, and you have to return to the sickbay to receive your medicine._

_No second chances, I'm that kind of man._

We couldn't stay here, we had to run, and we had to flee as if our lives depended on it. He wouldn't kill us, no, but there are fates worse than death, if Sara's terror was any indicator. I grabbed her hand and suddenly pulled her inside the café at a dead sprint. We weaved through the tables and ran through the 'employees only' section of the café. "Hey!" Called an angry voice, but in my rush, I couldn't tell who it belonged to and I didn't dare stop to see who it was. Through the kitchen and out the back door into an alley way that split up into several different sections like a maze.

Running side-by-side, we turned various directions, getting thoroughly lost and reaching a dead end. "No," I said despairingly. "No." There was no way out, none that I could fathom.

Behind me I heard something rattle and turned to see Sara pull the lowered fire escape ladder. "We're not beat yet," she grunted, yanking it down completely. "Come on, hurry up before he catches us." She started her ascent, motioning for me to follow with a jerk of her head. I worriedly glanced back the way we came before hurrying to join her on the climb.

I grimaced at the disgusting feeling that the rusted and slimy metal ladder left, but kept my complaints to myself, quickly scrambling up the rungs to clamber onto the walkway that was at least twenty feet off the ground. Sara instantly moved to pull the ladder back up the moment my feet touched solid ground, and with my help, we were soon flying up the stairwell as quietly as we could muster to the roof.

"Wh-what are we doing?" I asked with no little apprehension.

Sara glanced at me briefly before looking at the alley below her directly over the ledge. "Hiding. As soon as the Doctor doubles back to find a way to enter this building, we're leaving."

"Do you think we can make the jump?" I asked anxiously, eying the distance between this building and the next one.

"We won't have to," Sara muttered.

"What do you mean? We can't just go b-back the way we came, can we?"

"Look the other way," Sara whispered, pointing the other direction. "See? The building there connected with this one. It's just not as tall. We'll have to jump down and go from there."

"…'Kay," I said hesitantly. "But why not n-now? Why not just lose the Doctor and Donna, make more d-distance?"

"Because he'd just follow my signal and he'll figure it out if we did that. I know him; he won't leave anything to chance. I'll bet he'll have Donna stand watch around here to make sure we don't try to backtrack. He'll have to find another way inside the building and reach us that way. That will buy us time."

"But won't Donna see us?"

"Too high up and if we go far enough to the left, the building will provide us with some cover, just got to be quiet." I made to ask another question, but Sara silenced me. "Shh, here they come."

Faintly, I could hear the sound of people running in our direction. From around the corner emerged the Doctor and Donna, sprinting down the alley with his sonic screwdriver in hand leading the search. Sara and I ducked down, hiding behind the small lip of the wall for cover.

"What?" The Doctor voice rose incredulously. "What?!"

"They're gone!"

"_What?!_" The Doctor sputtered, unable to say much else. The sound of the sonic whirling could be heard. "They just…what? …How did they…?" There was a couple of taps.

"That ladder's too high up, Space-man. If a tall, skinny alien-boy like you can't reach it, they most certainly couldn't," Donna deadpanned.

"Probably already did and just pulled it up out of reach," the Doctor countered.

"Where are they anyhow?"

"…Inside this building or on the roof, either way, they're not moving right now," the Doctor huffed. "Donna, I'm going to need you to come here."

"What for?"

"I'm going to give you a boost up."

"I don't know if I'll be able to reach it…" Sara and I looked at each other in alarm. I jerked my head towards the opposite side the building and my new friend nodded slowly. Quiet as church mice, we scurried over and started to clamber over the side. I peered over the edge and bit my lip in anxiety.

This would not be pretty.

Bracing myself and giving Sara an encouraging smile that she returned, I let go. The fall was short and the jarring impact wasn't as bad as I anticipated. My ankles tingled briefly but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Looking back up at Sara, I gave her the all clear.

"_Go,_" she mouthed, gesturing towards the other side of the building where another fire escape peeked out. I waited until I saw her climbing over the side of the wall in preparation to drop before I followed her orders, jogging as noiselessly as possible to our newest route of escape.

I saw her land as I climbed on the metal walkway. I gave her a thumbs up and started climbing down. I noticed that the alley opened to a road where there were crowds milling about, which provided the perfect camouflage. Grinning, I hopped off the last rung and walked over to the street, peering out to make certain the way was clear.

"Got you, Sa- Oh, my mistake," a voice said, at first grabbing my shoulder before then releasing it. I looked up in alarm to see the Doctor.

"N-no," I gasped, pushing him away. "Just-just get away from me, Doctor!" I shoved by him and ran out into the crowd, heart beating frantically. I heard him give pursuit and glancing behind me; I could see Sara watching in horror from her spot on the roof before the crowd obscured my view.

The chase was on.

* * *

Sara had just managed to reach the fire escape, only to be stunned to see the Doctor lying in wait, firmly grasping Penny's shoulder. _How did he get there so fast? _If Time Lords could move at lightening speeds, how was she able to outrun the Doctor before? The concept to her seemed grim and she frantically searched her mind for a solution. Then she heard him speak.

"Got you, Sa-" He had taken a closer look at Penny and then automatically relinquished her. "Oh, my mistake," he said flatly glancing around and Sara knew he was looking for her. _Penny won't know about him. She'll-_

"N-no!" She watched as Penny instantly shoved him away from her, catching him off guard. "Just-just get away from me, Doctor!" She pushed by him and ran as Sara watched horrified while her Doctor gave Penny a calculating stare she deemed all too familiar. He started to give chase while Penny gave her one fleeting glance before disappearing into a crowd of tourists with him swiftly in pursuit.

She pushed herself from the ledge of the building, heading over to the side, alleviated to find another roof several feet below her. The jump would no doubt be a bit jarring, but all she had to do was steady herself to brace for the impact. It would give her better proximity to determine Penny's direction. _He was practically unconscious and I stole his screwdriver. How did he-?_

"Wait, stop," a voice commanded behind her and Sara turned, feeling her panic starting to overwhelm her. The Doctor was behind her and she shook her head frantically. Was it the Time Lord Victorious? But she had just watched him pursue Penny, so how could he have gotten back on the roof so fast?

"Just leave me alone!" She told him fiercely.

"We can work this out." His voice was calm and compelling while he appeared to be attempting to make eye contact. "It's alright, why don't we just talk?" He offered her a disarming smile.

_What the hell is this? _"Talk? You strapped me to a bed for two days, weren't so interested then. What did you do to Penny?" She demanded.

"Strapped you to a bed?" The Doctor repeated in shock. Indeed, he had picked up the tear in reality on his TARDIS and could feel the presence of the second time machine within his mind almost as readily as he could determine his own. What equally fascinated him, was the girl seemed to emit the same biosignature as Penelope, which meant the two could be the remaining survivors of the same dimension. It was impossible to verify without doing a thorough scan on the newcomer and she didn't seem likely to give consent. If his duplicate had tormented her in the way she accused, then the Doctor felt justified in relieving him of his custody over her.

The girl was backing away, preparing to jump. If he could just establish eye contact with her, he could compel a trance as he was forced to do with Penelope. Of course, he detested the option, but in the state she was in, she appeared utterly terrified and was clearly a danger to herself. It seemed like the only conceivable option at the moment, but she looked reluctant to meet his gaze.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he tried. "The Doctor you came with, we're not the same-"

"Oh, don't give me that," she snarled. "Donna is still with you and I know how your path ends. You'll be no better then him." She swallowed. "I warned him too. He didn't listen, so-"

"You're precognitive?" The Doctor asked and she looked back at him stubbornly, albeit without looking him directly in the eye. "Why don't we start with your name?"

"Just stay away from me!" She retaliated before she stepped off the ledge.

"_No-_!" He protested running to the edge, certain he had witnessed the girl's demise, only to see that she navigated the jump onto a building several feet beneath her that was out of his line of sight. The Doctor sighed, shoving his hands into his coat pockets as he observed the direction of which she ran before he backtracked. He already knew a detour, which, with all luck, would help him to locate Penelope as well.

Sara had navigated down another fire escape and sprinted amidst the crowds near the railing overlooking the water. _How do I find her? _The only other survivor of her dimension and she lost sight of her already. Then she saw the Doctor already on the ground, rapidly surveying the crowd and she could tell by his singularly cold expression it was the Time Lord Victorious. She took a deep breath, stepping backwards, nearly tripping over some loose, lead piping on the ground. It gave her an idea, although a risky proposition, but what choice did she have? She couldn't let Penny fall into his hands, and Sara knew that whatever slip the other girl had given him would only be temporary.

She seized one of the pipes and started to advance from behind him, keeping her movements furtive, and at the last moment, when he turned in her direction, it was too late. The pipe made contact with his head and he collapsed at her feet as onlookers stared in her direction. "Let's see how you like being knocked out," she hurled at him in anger as the crowds looked at her with surprise. "He, well, he mugged me," she started in her attempt to pacify them and they looked sympathetic.

"Should call the police," someone advised.

"Right, good idea." She swallowed. "I'll just go find a phone." She was backing away, when she felt a hand on her arm. Sara turned startled, already brandishing the lead pipe in preparation. She let out a sigh of relief seeing Penny right before her who flinched in reaction to Sara's makeshift weapon. "Oh, thank God," Sara said, lowering the pipe. "I'm sorry, I thought you were the other one." She was referring directly to the Doctor she encountered on the roof.

"You actually hit him, hit the Doctor," Penny observed in wonder. "I m-managed to hide, but he was getting so close…" Her voice trailed off.

"He wasn't the same one that took you," Sara told her. "But believe me, he's far worse. We have to get away." She grabbed the other girl's hand pulling her along, knowing if she was going to survive this dimension, she needed ready access to cash. She needed to determine which setting on the sonic would provide that and made haste to a local ATM she spotted.

"What are you doing?" Penny asked looking befuddled as Sara tried one setting after another discreetly on the machine.

"We need cash to get out of town. They can track us, but if we run far enough, the signal should fade." That was Sara's hope anyway as she kept pressing the button, hoping with each new setting, it would be the right one. She was starting to get frustrated when the ATM clicked and whirled to life in front of her, and for the first time in weeks, Sara smiled when she saw the cash being dispensed. Removing the pounds, she stuffed them into her pocket, making a mental note of the setting she used.

"But-but Sara, what about our v-void matter? Won't he-" Penny started to ask.

"Sara," the Doctor's voice said from behind them and Sara turned in panic. "I like it, a good, strong name. Mind you, one of favorite companions was also called Sarah, Sarah Jane." She glanced at Penny who looked at her in fear. "Oh, now, Penelope, I know this is scary, but I need you to listen to me," he tried. "Please, just trust me and-"

"You-you kidnapped me," Penny murmured, looking down at the Doctor's shoes as she backed away. "You f-forced me into that fog in the hospital...I-I was so scared." She glanced towards Sara. "Why would he do that to me?"

Sara realized that Penny finally admitting that the Doctor was real brought with it the ramifications that the girl realized her kidnapping and confinement on the TARDIS was a disturbing actuality. She took Penny's hand, attempting to pull her in a different direction, only to be faced with Donna closing in next to her. "So, you're helping to imprison her?" Sara asked her point blank. "What would your 'gramps' think about that?" She was referring directly to Wilfred Mott.

Donna let out a gasp. "How did you know-"

The Doctor was quick to cut her off, "I brought Penelope onboard the TARDIS to ensure her safety as I would like to do for you." He looked directly at Sara, who shook her head fervently. "I promise, I'll protect you, but you need to give me a chance."

"Why?" She demanded. "He never gave me one." She paused. "But you would know all about that, you and your 'no second chances.'"

"Sara, I can help, I give you my word. Just look at me, you can trust me." His tone was compelling and Penny felt alarmed at his words. Surely, he wouldn't try to do it again, but she swallowed seeing the Doctor's relentless gaze upon Sara, knowing, indeed, he would. "I know you're scared, and after what you told me, I don't blame you, but can you be strong enough and just look at me for a bit?" His tone was casual, but he was using the power of his words to engage eye contact with the girl. In her state, she wasn't likely to accompany him to the TARDIS willingly.

The pull of his words were hard to ignore and Sara felt herself compelled as she started to look him straight in the eye. _What am I doing? I can't-_

"Yes, just like that," the Doctor affirmed. "Sara-"

"N-no!" Penny protested, pulling on her new friend's arm and Sara startled, breaking free of his gaze. "Don't look at his eyes, th-that's how he got me." She warned as Sara met Penny's eyes in realization.

Immediately she turned, clutching the girl's hand and started to run only to crash into another figure that had been advancing on her. She shrieked in protest as the Time Lord Victorious ripped her away from Penny. "Didn't I tell you not to wander off?" He posed sarcastically, pulling her forward, instantly pressing his fingers to her temples.

"No, stop!" Penny protested as she ran to assist, only to feel the Doctor, her Doctor, grip her arm, while shuttling her back in Donna's grasp.

"Let go of her," he ordered his counterpart in a dangerous tone, feeling sickened at the display he just witnessed. Sara had already collapsed, been rendered unconscious, and the Doctor inhaled, meeting the other Doctor's eyes as anger surged through him.

"Not really your business, is it?" The Time Lord Victorious retorted icily.

"My dimension," the Doctor told him. "My business." At that moment, Penny managed to break free from Donna's grasp, instinctively running and shoving the Time Lord Victorious so hard, he lost his grasp on Sara as she fell to the ground. "Penelope!" She heard her Doctor cry out behind her.

* * *

Sara simply lay there, unmoving and I fell to my knees next to her. "S-sara? Sara?" I asked her worriedly, gently propping her up. "P-please, please w-w-wake up."

"You need to get away from him," my Doctor said lowly, never taking his eyes off the Other Doctor who, I realized with a shiver, was standing directly behind me. I could feel his gaze but didn't dare look up to meet it.

"N-not w-without S-s-sara," I answered shakily, my stutter becoming far more pronounced in my fear. I could hardly form the words. The Other Doctor's leg brushed against my back and I let out a small whimper, hugging Sara closer to me. She tried to protect me from my Doctor, now it was my turn to return the favor. She was all I had of home; I wasn't so alone anymore, not with her here too.

"My property," the Other Doctor countered darkly. "My business." A pause. "You already seem to have your hands full with this one." A hand landed on my arm. "It shouldn't be too hard to fix."

"No, don't you dare, Space-man," Donna shouted, sounding angry beyond belief. "Don't you touch 'er."

I could feel the hand twitch reflexively, almost jerking away, but it remained where it was. "This hardly concerns you, Donna Noble," came his withering voice. "Not when it comes to them."

"Oh, come off it, neither of them would harm a fly, you-"

"Donna, now is not the time. You're talking to a dimensional duplicate." my Doctor warned. "One that doesn't appear to have any morale left."

"Like you're one to talk, using primitive human antipsychotic drugs to subdue your ward and didn't even offer a chance before imprisonment on the TARDIS."

"That was different," the Doctor standing next to Donna refuted. "I only did it for her own prote-"

"And you think I wasn't? Sara has made repeated attempts on her life, something I've been trying to preserve."

"Strapping them to a bed seems a bit extreme, doesn't it?"

"So does addling their senses."

"…I've forgotten just how dark I could be," my Doctor finally muttered.

"And I forgotten how weak-minded I used to be," the Doctor next to me said disdainfully.

"Let them go, Doctor, I won't ask you again."

"Why should I if you can't even keep your own under control?"

"Because unlike you, I'm not unfit." A pause. "Look, we're drawing in a crowd, let's just discuss this. You're out numbered and already took a blow to your head, don't deny it. You can't run with both girls and Penelope doesn't look like she's going to let go anytime soon. Come with me, we can work this out."

"He won't listen," Sara's voice piped up. "He never does, why do you even bother?" She was awake now but barely, looking disorientated and scared. That made two of us.

"Because he's my dimensional duplicate and therefore my responsibility. I can't let just let him go free." He replied.

Sara's Doctor let out a hollow laugh, "Look at you, thinking you have any control over me, but no, the rules of time are finally mine and they will obey me." An undercurrent of scarcely concealed anger entered into his voice. "Everything will be made to obey me."

"This is who I might become?" My Doctor asked. "You disgust me."

"No," Sara said, shaking her head. "This is what happens because I arrived, this is why it's dangerous to have people who know the future. Penny and I," she swallowed hard, avoiding my worried gaze. "Our world is gone. I would have killed myself too, tried already. He's kept me under lock and key since."

"You had your chance," her Doctor informed her.

"You should have let me die!" Sara retaliated.

"I can't do that, you know as well as I do that I won't allow it."

"It's not your choice to make," she cried.

"Speaking of choices, Doctor, make yours before I do it for you. We're running out of time," my Doctor interjected suddenly. "It looks like the authorities have been called."

* * *

_Too late. _The police were approaching the group, looking unduly suspicious since Sara still wasn't able to get to her feet. "We had reports of an assault and a mugging." The officer eyed the two Doctors suspiciously before turning to Sara. "Witnesses reported you were rendered unconscious by one of these men. Is that the case?"

Her Doctor's face was darkening at the accusation while glaring at Sara in resolute warning. The other Doctor was starting to open his mouth but Sara saw her chance and quickly cut him off. "Yes, that's exactly what happened," she said before looking at the other Doctor in disdain, remembering that he attempted to use telepathy against her will. "And he tried to kidnap me."

"That's not true," Penny's Doctor attempted to retort. "She-"

"Oh yeah?" Sara challenged. "You chased me up on the roof and cornered me on the ledge for the fun of it? You were going to knock me out before, so don't even deny it." She pointed to Penny. "She only barely saved me from that."

"Working together," the officer deducted, concluding they were identical twins apparently using their extreme similarities to cause this disturbance by abducting tourists. "You're both under arrest," he said while immediately other police joined him, seizing the two Doctors who protested vehemently in response. "I'll need the two of you to come and make a report," he told Sara and Penny. Donna appeared stunned by the turn of events but Sara managed to push herself to her feet, glancing at Penny.

"We'll be right behind you," she told him, having no intent on keeping her word. Other witnesses were being rounded up to make a statement about the event and Sara knew that she could effect a disappearance in this crowd. They were starting to depart and Sara looked at Penny who also appeared in shock by what just took place.

They had taken two steps when Donna gripped Sara's arm as she yanked it away in response. "Are you out of your bloody mind?" Donna protested. "He did nothing to you and-"

"Nothing?" Sara repeated, glancing at Penny. "He tried to use telepathy on me against my will." She was gritting her teeth. "I know that's exactly what he did to Penny. I told them the truth, I'm not going to let what happened to me happen to her."

"He was trying to help you. We rescued Penny from that hospital and-"

"Oh, I see, a rescue," Sara said before turning to Penny. "Tell me what happened when they came to collect you at the hospital." Penny met her gaze uncertainly. "Please, we don't have to be locked up anymore. Do you want to spend the rest of your life confined in the TARDIS?"

Penny shuddered and seemed to reach a decision. "He-he chased me down the hallway. I tried to hide under my bed, b-but they found me and…" Penny swallowed. "He asked m-me to look him in the eyes and-and I lost all control of my body." The girl started to tremble, remembering her terror as her silent plea, when she asked the Doctor why he was doing this to her, fell into the abyss. "I-the fog, I couldn't move in the fog."

Sara looked at Donna, shaking her head. "Hardly sounds like a rescue, does it?" With that last remark, she took Penny's hand and departed past the woman who looked affronted.

"Wh-where are we going?" Penny whispered. "The police-"

"Have quite a bit on their hands," Sara concluded while hailing a taxi, climbing inside. "The train station," She ordered the driver. "We're getting out of here, have the life we wanted. No hospitals or Doctors," she said fervently.

"I always thought-they always told me I made it all up. I-I let myself think being on the T-TARDIS was a delusion." Penny wrapped her arms around herself.

"I thought it was a dream too," Sara confessed to her as Penny looked at Sara for reassurance. "Nearly jumped off a bridge to wake myself up."

"My family, my friends." Penny was on the verge of tears at the sudden realization. "They're just gone. They're all dead?"

"I'm sorry," Sara murmured. "The Reality Bomb…" She shook her head. "Our dimension didn't make it. The Doctor told me it was running ahead and the daleks…" She remembered her own despair at hearing the news and she clenched her hands together, feeling tears come to her eyes.

Penny took her hand. "B-but we survived the cracks, the void space," she offered. "Maybe there was a reason."

Sara looked at the girl's hand holding her own. "Yeah, maybe." Her voice was faint. "Still trying to figure out what that is." She thought that however she lived, she could hardly account it as a blessing after enduring what the Time Lord Victorious had already done. Sara had truly wanted to die only a short while before, but now that she met another survivor of her universe, she may have found something to live for. Some hope had returned and, if she could maintain her hold on that, life might not be so bleak after all.

They had arrived at the train station and Sara paid in cash for two tickets to London, knowing their chances of obtaining fake identities would be more prosperous there. While on board, Penny seemed fervently engaged at seeing the countryside swiftly passing their window and Sara smiled in reaction to her enthusiasm. This was her first taste of freedom and, she had to admit, watching the sights pass her window was, indeed, thrilling. She even started to feel hungry again for the first time in days and she smiled briefly at the sensation.

"I'm going to the beverage car, grab something to eat. You want anything?" Sara asked.

"I always wanted to try a meat pie." Penny seemed thoughtful as Sara laughed in response.

"I'll see if they have one, be right back." Sara was making her way there, passing the vicinity, which held surplus baggage and supplies, hidden by a curtain when her arm was suddenly seized from behind and she was yanked inside. "No!" She started to shriek seeing the TARDIS looming in front of her.

The Doctor instantly meeting her gaze didn't waste a moment. "_Sara Thomas, I need you to trust me." _Her eyes started to dull, although the Doctor had to profess that holding control over her mind was a different experience then he previously encountered. _It almost feels like home. _But she was fighting him, trying to resist the contact and despite the terror coming off in waves, he had to continue in his task. "Where is Penelope?" He intoned.

The question resonated in her mind even though she heard him speak the words vocally at the same time. _No, I can't! _She found to her horror that her own voice betrayed her giving up the other girl's location. Her own head felt congested as though she were suffering the onset of a migraine and she agonized as though she was being restrained, suffocated within the depths of her own mind. She struggled in terror for her freedom hearing the Doctor ordering Donna to locate Penny as he turned back to Sara, his expression filled with regret. "I'm sorry, Sara. I'm so sorry."

He raised his fingers to her temples as she tried to plead with him internally. _No, please don't. Please… _Her thoughts began to dissipate as she felt her body collapsing in his arms. _Penny. _She had failed again and the girl's name was her last inward plea before she lost consciousness.

* * *

The Doctor, upon securing his newest passenger safely inside, left the TARDIS in order to retain Penelope. Upon seeing her, he felt more desolate inside with the look of fear his ward paid to both Donna and him. It left him with a grim certainty of what his counterpart had done to Sara to instill such terror that she was able to convey it to Penelope.

He had managed to use telepathy to leave the police station with the help of his psychic paper, but he lost his visual on his duplicate when they were separated and interrogated. It was through him that he garnered Sara's last name, which he let slip on the way to the station. He could only fathom with what the other Doctor was capable of, since his brief visit to Sara's mind had given him snippets of her ordeal. He was truly disgusted with how far his counterpart had allowed himself to fall, but he knew this was his responsibility. _I have to fix this._

* * *

I had only gotten up to help Sara, thinking that four hands might be better than just two in the case of holding goodies, but I was distressed in only finding Donna heading straight towards me. "N-no," I choked out, backing away farther down the hall.

"Sweetheart," Donna tried. "It's me, Donna, I swear we're only here to help, nothing else!"

"Sara, where's Sara?" I countered, anxiously looking around for her. She would know what to do, she always did. Instead of my friend, I saw the Doctor and quaked in fear. "Wh-what did you d-do to her?" I demanded feebly.

"She safe," the Doctor said, holding his hands up in surrender, carefully picking his way ever closer to me. Skittishly, I backed up, away from them both.

"What did you do?" I asked again, voice high with fright.

"She's in the TARDIS, waiting for us," the Doctor answered carefully.

"L-liar," I accused. "Sh-she wouldn't, doesn't like you, n-not after what you did."

"Penny, that wasn't him," Donna exclaimed. "Not this Doctor, it's the other one, the one that's off his rocker."

"_Well_," the Doctor said. "I wouldn't go that far, but he's forgotten what it means to be the Doctor. That's my responsibility, but first I need to help Sara, and I can't do that without you, Pen-"

"N-no!" I interrupted, backing farther away. "J-j-just let us go. We didn't do anything w-wrong. We don't n-need to be locked up, please, let us go." My back hit a wall; I could heard the _klackety-klack_ of the rails as the train went over them and knew that I could escape, if I was crafty about it.

"We're not locking you up," Donna implored. "We just didn't want you to get hurt while you were still taking those drugs. Your mind might've started burning if we weren't careful."

"We won't lock Sara up either," the Doctor continued. "I'm really sorry." He hesitated. "I can't let you two go, but I don't intend to be cruel about it. I'm not going to strap you down on a bed for days on end. I won't be a coward. Just let me help you." He stretched out his hand enticingly.

For a moment, I was inclined to believe him and was hesitantly reaching out my hand to accept his, when I heard it, the brakes. It was subtle at first, a quiet hiss that gradually increased in volume. I knew then, that this would be my only chance. I thought about Sara, what she would do, and I realized then, that she would jump without a doubt. She would jump and run and find help.

I had to do this, for Sara.

Quick as a wink, I open the door behind me and popped into the small divider between railway cars. I heard the Doctor and Donna stumbling to hurry after me, so I did the only thing I could.

I jumped.

"_No_!" Came the Doctor's anguished cry as I briefly flew through the air. I slammed into a wall and fell to the ground, rolling rapidly downhill. Eventually, I rolled to a stop, dazed and dizzy, the sky tilting oddly, going sideways. My head, ribs, and right arm hurt, badly. Laboriously, I rolled onto my left side, weakly looking back the way I rolled. There was a large tunnel, I noted as I watched the last of the train cars disappear into it. Trains had to slow down for safety reasons and it wouldn't be easy for the Doctor and Donna to give chase.

I couldn't stay here, though, not when they had a TARDIS, I had to get moving. I had to run, had to get help, now, for Sara. Feeling sick, I got to my feet, stumbling away, following the railroad tracks back the way I came.

* * *

Escaping was pitifully easy, the Time Lord reflected. All he had to do was trip and grab the guard for support. The moment the man's eyes looked into his, it was all too easy to establish a hypnotic suggestion, ordering the guard to release him and let him go free.

Although it had been simple, it left him with an even bigger headache than before, one that was becoming downright unbearable. The Time Lord decided at this point that the best thing he could do at this moment in time, was rest. A nap in the zero-room would restore him to full health and would give his TARDIS even more time to charge. His time machine needed more power to create another sonic so he was better able to pursue his wayward passenger.

He was under no delusions that he would be lucky enough to find Sara or Penelope, a second time without assistance from the device. He knew his dimensional duplicate would make the same mistake by underestimating Sara. Actually, his counterpart would be saving him the effort of rounding up the two girls.

All he would have to do was just keep track of his duplicate's location and wait for Sara to run, most likely with the other girl in tow. If he waited for his TARDIS to fully charge and let the other Doctor do the running for him, it would be a simple matter to swoop in, collect both girls, then seal the tear between dimensions behind him. With both Sara and Penelope under his control, he would remain victorious, firmly in control of the last vestiges of the girl's destroyed universe. There was something significant lingering in the depths of Penelope's mind, something latent and powerful. He fully intended to find out what it was.

* * *

I had run into a farmer, an overall friendly man, on his way to town who was willing to give me a lift. It wasn't Cardiff, like I had originally been heading with the intent to find Jack, but it created distance at the very least. He looked worried and asked if I was okay or whether I needed help.

I wanted to tell him that I had been kidnapped along with my friend, I didn't know where those that abducted me were now holding her, and I had just jumped off of a train to escape. _Of course_ I wasn't okay, _of course_ I needed help. I couldn't tell him any of this, however, that much I knew.

I ended up telling him I had been horseback riding and had fallen off by accident. I needed to get to a phone to call relatives to pick me up. He was sympathetic when I said that I couldn't borrow his cell-phone because I didn't know my uncle's work number by memory. The ride to town was pleasant, if a bit stressful, but I managed to keep my alias intact. He dropped me off near a phone booth and I waved goodbye to him as I stepped into it, closing the door behind me.

The irony was not lost on me.

Flipping through the pages of the phonebook, I was distressed to find neither Torchwood nor a number for Jack Harkness. With a groan, I thumped my head against the glass panels. Clearly, this whole "on-the-run rescue mission" would be much harder than expected.

And most certainly not how it was portrayed in the movies.

* * *

The Doctor thought he had Penny as she shyly reached out for his hand before she stiffened. He frowned, about to ask her what was wrong, when she suddenly opened the door behind her and slipped inside. He had thought that she was going to run to the next car and take to hiding somewhere else on the train.

He never, ever suspected for one moment that she would jump.

It was to his horror that she did leap and run into the side of the tunnel, _hard_. He saw her body collapse on the ground and roll down the hill before his vision of his ward was obscured by the tunnel. "_No_!" He yelled, running down the train car, back to the TARDIS. How could he have lost her when he promised to protect her and keep her safe? She couldn't be dead, not now; she much too young to die. He simply wouldn't allow it and he grit his teeth in determination.

His day only got worse when he found the doors to the TARDIS wide open and Sara gone.

"She couldn't have gotten far." The Doctor assessed, pulling out his sonic to ascertain Sara's signature. True to his prediction, she was still on the train and he carefully navigated through two adjoining cars intent on locating her.

"How'd she unlock the doors?" Donna asked and the Doctor grimaced.

"She precognitive like Penelope. I should have anticipated that," he said as he made his way through the beverage car at last spotting her next to the door of the train operator.

"Please stop the train, this man, he's trying to kidnap me. My friend and I aren't safe here. Just for a minute so I can get off. That's all I ask," she pleaded.

"Miss, the next stop is in five minutes and you'll be safe here. Why don't you sit down and-?"

"No!" Sara shrieked jumping back seeing the Doctor advance on her position. "Get away from me." She looked at the operator in desperation. "He's the one that attacked me, you have to stop the train!"

The operator looked at him suspiciously. "Is that true? Who are you?"

The Doctor flipped open his psychic paper. "Dr. John Smith with MI-6 from London. She's a witness that fled our custody, suffering from acute post traumatic stress disorder."

"No! He's lying, you have to believe me. Don't let him take me!"

The operator looked at the girl sympathetically after seeing the Doctor's credentials and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I hope you get better." He certainly didn't want trouble from that division of the government and if the girl was suffering from a shock, it explained her previous behavior.

"No!" Sara exclaimed. "Don't do this!" She pleaded. "Please help me!"

"There's nothing I can do." He told the girl before glancing at the Doctor and Donna and nodded in their direction, retreating back to his car as Sara looked at the two in terror.

The Doctor spoke carefully, "We can talk about this, just relax."

Sara shook her head. "I won't let it happen again!" She protested. "I can't!" She bolted for the train side door but the Doctor wouldn't let the same mistake that might have cost him Penelope's life happen to Sara. He anticipated her inclination and moved swiftly, wrapping his arms around her tightly, pulling her back against him. She struggled fiercely in his hold.

"It's all right, just calm down. We're not here to hurt you," he said in a soothing tone.

"Then just let me go!" She shrieked. "You have no right to do this to either of us!"

"Sara, just-" She attempted to jam her foot into his knee, which he was barely able to side step before turning and pinning her to the wall with one arm so she was facing him, swiftly placing his fingers on her temple, quickly ordering her to sleep. Sara collapsed in his arms as Donna looked on in shock. "I'm sorry," he said to her. "I had no choice. I couldn't risk losing her as well." He lifted Sara up in his arms as they made their way back to the TARDIS.

"Penny could still be alive, right?" Donna had to remain hopeful despite seeing that sickening plunge Penny had taken off the train.

The Doctor was quiet as he approached the door to his TARDIS. "I'll check for her void matter signature in the area." He didn't want to calculate the odds of her survival with a jump from that velocity and he grimaced, glancing down at his newest ward that he acquired. He just knew she would prove to be a challenge in engendering trust but he had no choice in this regard.

He quickly made his way to the infirmary placing Sara on one of the medbay beds, watching it spring to life with streaming Gallifreyian on the monitor just above. This time, he activated the neural dampener, ensuring that his newest ward couldn't leave the confines of the sickbay for the next several hours, while also initiating a series of scans from his ADT. He needed to know precisely what he was dealing with and his eyebrows furrowed taking note of her energy wavelengths. _Three separate wavelengths and all in one human, should be impossible. _But then, from encountering Penelope, he knew not to discount anything.

He made a mental note to change the settings of the deadbolt switches, knowing in the interim he would program the TARDIS to bar her access from the sickbay until he had a chance to speak with her directly. Returning to the console room, he started to sweep the area looking for Penelope's biosignature. "C'mon, tell me you're still alive, don't do this to me."

"How's the search going?" Donna looked at him worriedly.

"Still looking," the Doctor replied. His eyes narrowed in on the monitor as he felt a faint hope surge within both his hearts. "Wait, right there, near Cardiff."

"You think you found her?" Donna clasped her hands together, staring at the monitor. She refused to accept the possibility of Penny's death, even if practicality told her otherwise.

"Our luck just might have changed," he answered, entering in the dematerialization sequence, programming his TARDIS for nearby coordinates. Upon arriving, he deadlocked and left the TARDIS, releasing a deep breath of air, alleviated to see his ward alive and currently occupied within a nearby phone booth.

Noiselessly, he crept up; blocking her exit as she suddenly became aware of his presence and turned, looking at him in fear. "No, please, wh-why can't you let me go?!"

"Penelope, it's dangerous for you to be out here on your own." He shook his head. "For a moment I thought I lost you." He was referring to her jump from the train. "I just need you to trust me-"

"N-no!" She protested. "You lied to me. You took Sara 'cause she'd never go with you, n-not on her own. You-" She cut herself off and fiercely tried to shove past him but he got a firm hold on her arms.

"Penelope, please calm down and listen to me," he tried. "I have Sara right in the sickbay and you can see her. She'll need our help to-"

"You used hy-hypnotism and k-kidnapped her," she protested as the Doctor lowered his eyes.

"I had to," he confessed. "I needed to make sure she was safe."

"You're just like him," Penny whispered referring to the Time Lord Victorious. "H-how could you…?" Her voice trailed as she cast him a glare before stomping on his foot for all she had worth.

His grip loosened, caught off guard by the pain she dealt him and she bolted free, managing a few steps until Donna caught hold of her, attempting to reassure her. "Sweetheart, listen, we wouldn't hurt either of you. You know us and-"

"N-no!" Penny protested. "I don't want to be locked up again. S-Sara said we could live a normal life! No hospitals, no Doctors, none of this!" She twisted in Donna's grasp. "Y-you shouldn't even be real," She shrieked, struggling vehemently. The Doctor sighed, knowing her words would be futile and Penelope was already pulling herself free. His hand was forced and he swiftly laid his fingers on his ward's temples as her eyes widened in protest just before he ordered her to sleep. He let out a sigh as she collapsed, immediately hoisting her up in his arms, knowing he would have his hands full settling in both of his very unwilling passengers.

"You had no choice, space-man." Donna told him as he looked at her with regret.

"Didn't I?" He muttered. _How am I going to get them both to trust me?_

* * *

**_To Be continued..._**

* * *

_**Explanations:**_

*Just so you know, this is all an AU of both my and Emptyvoice's stories, a crossover. The facts and how character responses and all that are cannon, but the setting...not so much. Basically a 'what if' scenario.

*My returning readers know that Penny's perspective is always in first-person, but the majority of you probably won't know that. So, this is my head's up, if it's in first person perspective, it's Penny.

_**Advertisements:**_

**TITLE**: Lost in Time

**AUTHOR:** Emptyvoices

**ID:** 10106809

**SUMMARY:** A story about a girl from our universe crossing over to the Dr. Who universe but with untold consequences. She is pulled into a dimension of insanity where fiction comes to life in frightening ways and wants to find her way back to the real world that she knew. She becomes tangled up in a mystery for the 10th doctor to discover on his journey. Will she find her way back home?

**OPINION:** Part of the whole reason why _'Faith, Trust, Pixie Dust, and Man-eating Trees'_ even exists. It is the only reason why _FTPDMT_ has gone on as long as it has. It's a realistic look at how a girl from our Universe would survive in the Doctor's. Features a much, much darker Doctor than what most people are used to. Amazing stuff and completely original plot idea that few have taken and run away with. A must read. Like now. Like right now. Like immediately after you read the rest of this author's note. Or skip the author's note and just go read this fan fiction. You won't be disappointed. :)

**_Thinking Process: _**

Hello, everyone! It's been a while for some of you (you people who've read my other stories on this site or have read Emptyvoices's), but to new readers, hello and welcome! I bet you're confused. To rectify that, I would recommend reading the story advertised above as well as the other story mentioned in said advertisement which you can find in my profile.

So anyway, it's official, I'm a college student now everyone! I won't be starting until August fifth, so we have some time before I go MIA on this site once again. Don't feel too bad though, Emptyvoices, the co-author of this story and my lovely beta and friend, will keep me in line, so you won't be completely and utterly without updates.

I'll try to update my other stories, but it'll be a slow going process... might have to take a few off the site and put them in storage or recycle them or something. Either way, the next update will be sometimes next week, probably, cheers!

Happy Friday,

Emptyvoices

FFA, the Fan Fictional Authoress

_Date Submitted: Friday, June 27, 2014._


	2. Running and Healing

**_All translations, explanations, advertisements, polls, and thought processes are at the end of the chapter._**

**____****Disclaimer: All shows/ books/ video games/ songs that are mentioned in this chapter are all © to their respective owners, we don't own them.**

* * *

Sara found herself returning to consciousness, opening her eyes, only to panic, finding herself in the TARDIS infirmary as she struggled off the medbay bed, bolting to the door. "It's locked." It was Penny who was staring at her despondently. "I tried to get out too. He-"

"And he says he's not like my Doctor because…?" Sara's sarcasm was evident as she grit her teeth in frustration at finding herself a prisoner again.

"I'm sorry," Penny offered and Sara turned to look at her.

"It's not your fault. You didn't ask for any of this and we'll still find a way out," Sara said in determination, knowing that one locked door wouldn't prevent her from finding freedom. She jumped back as the door suddenly opened and the Doctor appeared looking at them both with distinct regret, which Sara didn't buy for a second. "This is kidnapping," she said furiously. "Don't you get it? Neither of us wants to be here!"

"It's for your own safety-" He started.

"By locking us inside your sickbay?" She challenged. "That's exactly what he did."

"Only temporarily, I-"

"No!" Sara protested, running straight for the infirmary door, only to have it swiftly close in front of her and she leaned against it in despair. "You can't do this," She murmured.

"I need you both to listen to me," he said evenly, glancing between his two passengers who looked at him with unbridled suspicion. "I need you to at least give me a chance to-"

"Why? You didn't give me one," Sara said spitefully.

"_Well,_" the Doctor implored. "I'm trying right now, can't compare me to another man just because we appear alike."

"And act alike," Sara added.

The Doctor frowned. "I have no intention on repeating his mistakes, Sara. You shouldn't judge me on his actions."

"Then what about your own?" Sara declared. "You chased us down an alley and up a roof. You used telepathy against my will and knocked me out, twice! And that's not even counting what you did to Penny. How long have you locked her up, exactly?" Her voice grated with sarcasm.

The Doctor grimaced, "When you put it that way-"

"What other way should I put it, _Doctor_?" Sara spat. "I didn't want to be here, never did. All I wanted was a normal life, was that too much to ask?" She challenged. "I just wanted to be left alone, in peace. I never even liked Doctor Who in the first place, especially not after Moffat got his hands on it."

The Doctor closed his eyes and took in a deep, calming breath and shoved his hands into his pockets. Sara was upset, and rightfully so, but she wasn't seeing the whole picture. He only did what he thought he had to, in order to keep her safe. He couldn't stand to lose anyone else, especially not after Rose, due to a foolish error on his part.

Right now, the Doctor realized, he was making another one in his attempts to reason with her. He was using logic to argue the facts regarding his need to confine her. He would have to make this simple, explain it in laymen's terms so she would understand. "Sara, think for a moment from my perspective. You're traumatized and are engaging in transference of your fears to Penelope who has a severe case of mental regression. You're both a danger to yourselves and-"

"The only danger I see is being stuck here with you. The events will just repeat themselves. But what do I know? I'm only a weapon right?" Sara asked bitterly.

"You're not a weapon," the Doctor denied. "But you're obviously unwell."

"We-we're just fine, we're not sick," Penny piped up. "Nothing is wrong with us."

"I see," the Doctor allowed. "But you both were perfectly willing to jump off of a moving train that was moving at twenty miles per hour. In fact, one of you _succeeded_."

"What?" Sara asked, stunned.

"Penelope jumped off the train just as it was starting to go through the tunnel. She hit the side of it at high velocity and was lucky to only have minor injuries as a result, which I treated. Despite what you believe, I am a Doctor, first and foremost."

"Didn't you nearly fail your exam on Gallifrey?" Sara folded her arms across her chest.

"I have a doctorate from Glasgow, Cambridge, and the Prydonian Academy." He barely contained his surprise at Sara's foresight. She was Precog, as he determined earlier but despite his rationalization, he wondered what else she knew. "What would any doctor do if his patient demonstrated suicidal tendencies?"

"I wasn't trying to kill myself," Sara said adamantly.

"Oh, really?" The Doctor appeared circumspect, raising his eyebrows.

"The train was going to stop in a minute. I was going to jam the door and stall for time."

"I wasn't aware-" He started.

"Well, not like you gave me a chance to explain before knocking me out," Sara retorted.

"Regardless, you attempted suicide before and the question remains. What would a doctor do in those circumstances?"

"…He'd put them on suicide watch," Sara answered grudgingly. "So you think this justifies you trapping us in your sickbay?"

"What? Oh no, no, no, no, no, certainly not," the Doctor was quick to reassure. "I promise, you can go where you like in the TARDIS and only have the rules that I set forth for Penelope. As soon as I find my counterpart, you will be free to depart the TARDIS under my supervision." The Doctor looked each of them in the eyes; emphasizing sternly, "Just to make things clear, I expect you both to stay inside and away from the console."

Then he opened the sickbay door and stepped to the side.

So this Doctor was imprisoning her too, but Sara could hardly be surprised by this move considering that they were both the same person. She couldn't even stand to look at him as she passed by him and entered into the corridor behind Penny.

She pondered briefly whether her Doctor would actually stay inside this dimension to pursue her or chalk her up to being more trouble then she was worth. Though there was no love lost between herself and that Doctor, she resented the fact that she might have to be forced to relive portions of the show she already experienced. That being the case, she didn't know exactly where this Doctor was in the timeline.

She would have to ascertain that from Penny as well as develop a strategy. Sara had no intention on following the rules or staying locked up in another TARDIS. That would put her in a no better position then the one she occupied before.

"Penelope," the Doctor said as the two girls walked into the hallway. "Perhaps you would like to take Sara to the kitchens and get her something to eat." The reports from his scans indicated she was malnourished and he took the liberty of giving her a nutrient supplement while she slept. Still, he would rather she start a meal regimen on her own now that she was awake.

"I'm not hungry." Her tone was obstinate.

He put his hand on her shoulder as she cringed. "I have to insist," he said quietly. "Or I'll be forced to confine you to sickbay each night."

She turned to retort, then thought better of it as she nodded slowly before following Penny. The Doctor dropped his hand from her shoulder and turned to head back to the console room while Sara released a shuddering breath. "How long were you trapped in here?" She asked.

"I don't know, a few weeks maybe." Penny pushed open the door to the kitchen. "I...I didn't think any of it was real, at least, n-not until you came along." She pulled a tray of cheeses out of the cold box. Sara narrowed her eyes in contemplation.

"You jumped from the train. Were you trying to kill yourself?" Sara folded her arms across her chest. The only other survivor of her dimension and she might have been killed within hours of knowing her.

"N-no! It was slowing down and I, well, I may have misjudged the jump, but-but he kidnapped you! I-I just wanted to get help to save you," Penny explained.

Sara let out a sigh of relief. She had attempted suicide before, but she had been locked up for days and wasn't quite in her right mind. Now that she met Penny, she was even more grateful she didn't succeed. That still left them in the current predicament they were in now. Sara took a piece of cheese and nibbled on it, loath to spend any time in sickbay she didn't have to, especially when that would cost her the opportunity to flee this place. So far, this Doctor had not given her any motivating reason for her to remain.

"So if we got out, you know someone who could help?" Sara knew she often acted too impulsively and ran without thinking. If Penny had a contact or an idea of who they could turn to, then that could offer better surety from both Doctors.

"W-well, I was thinking of J-Jack Harkness, since we're in Wales, and-"

"Oh, that's brilliant," Sara exclaimed, wondering why the idea hadn't occurred to her when she had arrived in this dimension. The Doctor was likely lingering in Wales because of the rift and was likely distracted looking for his counterpart.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Penny asked. "H-how are we going to get out? The D-Doctor said not to touch the c-console and-"

"I've never been one to follow the rules, besides you got outside his TARDIS before," Sara noted.

"Y-yes, but I d-don't remember how."

"Don't remember how," Sara repeated, looking suspiciously down the hallway towards the console room. The Doctor did mention about giving Penny antipsychotics and perhaps those could have caused memory lapses.

"I f-fell asleep inside the T-T-TARDIS and woke up out there wh-when you ran into me, I think," Penny explained.

That was puzzling and why would the Doctor use such primitive measures to keep his ward in line anyway? It really wasn't something Sara wanted to find out because for all she knew, this Doctor could start her on the same regimen to weaken her defenses.

She managed to eat what she could before they meandered back to the console room and to Sara's relief, they found it empty. _Probably out searching for himself. _Sara thought, rolling her eyes. Penny headed to the door, attempting to push it open, only to shake her head in Sara's direction. It was deadlocked again but she only expected as much. Instantly, Sara went to the switches, trying once again to toggle them to release the door, but to her surprise, she found them stuck. The Doctor had anticipated her attempt and the controls no longer worked. She groaned inwardly in desperation, her hand against the console as she attempted the switches on the opposite side. Nothing.

"Come on," she pleaded. "Don't do this to me."

"What's wrong?" Penny looked at her worriedly.

Sara shook her head, her fingers wedged into the metal as she frantically searched her mind for an alternate solution, while her heart beat rapidly against her chest.

Suddenly a burst of energy seemed to surge from the control panel and Sara yanked her hand away as all the controls started to spark in reaction. The door suddenly burst open as a buzzing sound radiated throughout the entire time machine. _What happened? _She started to ponder but she heard footsteps down the corridor and knew they didn't have time to question the mechanics of their escape.

"Run, Penny, just run," Sara commanded and the other girl hastened out the door as Sara headed directly for the exit. Just as she was about to leave the interior of the TARDIS, she felt a set of arms wrap around her. "No!" She started to struggle as the Doctor pulled her back just inside the doorway.

"Penelope!" He called out to his ward, who paused midflight, turning to see Sara flailing against the Doctor as he leveled his gaze at her. "Come back inside." His tone was even. "We can still work this out."

"L-let Sara go," Penny attempted.

"I can't do that," the Doctor replied. "Just listen to me!" To his horror, he saw his counterpart making his way directly to Penelope and he shouted in warning as she started to backpedal. "No, Penelope, get away from him!"

Instantly, she turned but it was too late for he seized her by the arms while giving the Doctor a measured glance, chuckling at the sight of Sara struggling in his arms. "You're more like me then you think," the Time Lord Victorious told the Doctor coldly.

"No! Just let her go," Sara protested seeing the terrified look on Penny's face. "Take me back instead, I'll-"

"Oh, he's not interested in trading you, Sara, but don't worry, I still have plenty of time. All I need in fact." With those words, he removed his screwdriver and pressed a button. To Sara's horror, both Penny and her Doctor disappeared right in front of her eyes.

* * *

Sara and the Doctor vanished and, suddenly, I was somewhere else entirely. Feeling ill, my legs buckled, and I would've collapsed if it wasn't for the Doctor's arm around me. He kept a firm grip on me as he unlocked the door and propelled me inside. I stumbled forward and fell to my knees with a yelp, hands and knees now smarting. I heard the door shut behind me and knew that there would be no escape not with this beast in the den.

I heard him approach and I cringed…but he walked right by me. He went to the console and started fiddling with the controls. It probably would've been better if I kept quiet, was overwhelmed by curiosity. It might be useful to know later on. "D-doctor?" I asked. "Wh-what're you doing?"

"Sara knows the controls and how to undeadlock the doors. I'm not so sure about you, but why take the chance? Besides, it was something I've been meaning to do for a while now," he answered flatly, hardly sparing more of a glance in my direction. I shivered, feeling a cold sliver of fear go down my spine.

"O-oh," I managed. "A-and what's going to happen n-now? Are you, I mean…" He looked up briefly, eyes pinned on me. I faltered, adverting my gaze, mumbling, "Never mind, doesn't matter."

"You're awfully jumpy. What are you afraid of?" he smirked.

"You tried to break a fixed point," I said, without thinking. "'The End of Time,' that's what happens next."

He looked up, frowning, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just something you'll have to face later," I said quickly, remembering how the Master resurrected and managed to create a series of clones on Earth. "I really didn't like that episode." The tenth and eleventh Doctors were among the silliest on the show, even when faced with a crisis. Funny thing was, Ten didn't seem so silly right now.

The Doctor studied me intensely. "You're temporally perceptive, just like Sara." He left the console and started to approach me. I scooted away warily until my back hit the wall. I could only watch him approach me with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"I'm-I'm not supposed to say anything, you…you told me not to!" I protested, scrambling to the side. In my panic, I had forgotten which Doctor was which, they became one and the same to me. A hand grabbed the back of my shirt, preventing me from retreating further.

"_I_ said nothing of the sort, and it's a bit late for that, don't you think?"

I let out a sob, "B-but you don't want to know the future! You didn't even l-like it when I talked about the…um…other…things?" I realized my mistake towards the end of the sentence as my voice rose in question towards him.

"Like what?"

"Not supposed to say, told me not to," I mumbled quickly, covering my mouth with my hands.

There was a pause, I could feel the Doctor considering my words. He then said slowly, almost gently, "What if I changed my mind? Just a few questions I need answered." His tight grip on my shirt loosened and his hand reassuringly rubbed my shoulders. I unconsciously started to relax. He only wanted me to answer some questions? I could… I could do that, I think, as long as I was vague about the future, no spoilers and all that.

"Li-like what?" I asked, parroting the same words that he used not too long ago.

"Did my counterpart confirm whether you and Sara are from the same dimension?"

"He didn't say but I'm c-covered in void stuff and-and she knew about the show t-too. But it doesn't matter, once the void stuff f-fades, I can leave the TARDIS, right?"

"What do you mean 'fades?'" He asked sharply.

"You-you, well, over time we don't have as much so it fades," I answered quickly.

"What, you can see it right now?" There was doubt in his tone.

"N-no, you put on the 3D glasses and then I b-borrowed them. There was a lot less on you than m-me."

"I see." He shoved his hands into his pockets, looking at me. "What else do you know?" He was referring to my bad cover-up earlier; I winced, thinking of a safe but honest answer quickly.

"A…lot about you, Doctor, and-and anything from the show or, at least, up to season five. There's other things too b-but I don't really know _how_ I know them," I said speculatively, my mind wandering off. "Sometimes… Sometimes I'll get visions or-or ideas. I write them down or draw them…and then I forget. I can't remember them by myself… sometimes I remember by accident and sometimes it's for no reason at all."

"Visions?" The Doctor asked sharply, breaking the half-trance I found myself in.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked, turning around to see the Time Lord properly. He had a calculating look in his eyes that made me uneasy. Abruptly, he smiled, disarming me with its sudden appearance.

"Oh, just that I might need to do some scans on you…Penelope, right?"

"Your name's not B-Baris, is it?" I asked suspiciously, noting that something was wrong with this Doctor's eyes too.

He looked at me in mild surprise, thrown by my question. "No, what made you think that?"

"He didn't know my n-name either," I supplied, trying to figure out what was missing in those familiar brown eyes.

"I did know it," he defended hotly, frowning.

"Kind of," I said, still unsure. "I guess, but your eyes-"

"I am the Doctor and you are Penelope, in my custody to do with as I please," he affirmed sternly, voice full of authority that I had no desire and was too fearful to challenge.

"R-right," I agreed, _unable_ to look him in the eyes, having detected what was missing. "Sorry."

"You will come with me to the sickbay and do exactly what I say. You understand?" He demanded. "This will be your only warning."

"…'Kay," I said, getting up and following close behind him, trying hard not to shiver. His eyes, I had determined exactly what was missing what had taken its place.

Feelings and emotions, his eyes were as cold as that ice star in the episode, 'Amy's Choice,' and just as hardhearted. What was left was only anger and that terrible fear. I could see it, behind the fury, he was afraid. Of what, I didn't know, but it made an impenetrable wall that no one could circumvent. He would show no mercy and he had none at this point.

"'_Subtract love, add anger_,'" I murmured soundlessly. "'_That's what makes a Dalek_.'"

* * *

He could be diplomatic if he tried and she was so easy to manipulate, responding well to what she perceived as kindness. He only had to give a little and he got so much information in return. The Time Lord smirked. '_Too easy_.'

She was obviously a temporally perceptive, just like Sara, only a lot more jumpy, hardly saying much after he gave his warning. The scans from the Advanced Diagnostic Terminal were fascinating, revealing a fundamental difference in her anatomy from what he expected.

Penelope's organs were enlarged

Upon closer inspection, it appeared that the nucleotide sequence of the organs were being stimulated at the base DNA genome, which were slowly replicating and producing chemical mutagens. In other words, the organs were progressively getting bigger on a microscopic level.

He also made sure to do a species match upon receiving those results only find nothing out of the ordinary. He thought that he detected a differential reading on his monitor, but when he checked for confirmation, he found nothing amiss. The Time Lord disregarded it as an artifact on the scanner and set the notion aside.

She was just a human that happened to be in a progressive state of mutation. _Probably from being exposed to the void. I wonder if Sara will show the same symptoms over time as well... _He found no evidence of it so far but at this stage, he couldn't rule it out.

He looked at Penelope but shook himself, deciding that comparisons could be made the moment he regained the rest of his property. "Alright, I have what I need for now. Once I get Sara back, I will be able to compare my findings on the both of you. In meantime, you're free to go where you like on my TARDIS as long as you remain onboard. You have only one chance. Are we clear?" He asked, looming over her directly.

"Y-yes, I p-p-promise," she said, visibly trembling under his stare.

He considered her for a moment before nodding. "Good." And without further word swept away from the room, confident that this one would obey him without question. A plan now needed to be put into place to reacquire Sara back into his custody.

* * *

The Doctor cursed as his ward and his duplicate transmatted out of sight. Not wasting any more time, he hauled Sara back into the TARDIS and closing the door, leaning against it, blocking her way out. "You can't do this, let me go! I have to save her, you have no idea what he's capable of!" Sara pleaded with him desperately.

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea," the Doctor said darkly. "And I'm looking right at her. I don't want him to harm Penelope, Sara, but the last thing I'm going to do is leave you unprotected. It's exactly what he wants."

"And how could you possibly know, oh, wait, you're the same person." Sara snarled accusingly, eyes narrowed. "Eventually you're going to end up just like him if you're not the Time Lord Victorious already!"

"I am no more the Time Lord Victorious than you are. Just knowing what he's capable of doesn't make him me."

"You say you know what he wants, but we both know that it's me. He'll never give me up." she muttered bitterly. "And now I take it, neither will you."

"It's not just a matter of giving you up," the Doctor said. "But he was right about one thing, I'm not going to trade you in."

"So, you are just like him," Sara spat, bristling. "Only wanting whatever's more useful to you, to Hell with the consequence or whomever gets crushed along the way. They're all just little people, aren't they, Doctor?"

"Everyone is important, Sara," the Doctor retorted, starting to get upset, despite himself. "And you know what? The only thing that is keeping him here, is _you_. He wants you more than anything else, but he won't trade Penelope for you. He wants you both now and he'll bide his time. Then, once he has the two of you, he'll go back to his own dimension never to be seen or heard from again. So you, Sara Thomas, have just become extremely critical to both of us."

"I didn't want any of this." Sara clenched her hands together. "I just wanted to go home, to have a normal life."

"I'm sorry, but that's impossible." He was using his sonic on the lock thereby negating her only option of escape. _That won't stop me. I'll-_

"The console room is off limits to you." His preventative measures of changing the deadlock controls hadn't been enough and judging by the short-circuited equipment, he had to do some rapid damage control.

"You can't-"

"Oh, I very well easily can," he said leveling his gaze on her. "The first opportunity you had, you broke the rules."

"I never promised to keep them in the first place!" She exclaimed. "You forced your way into my mind, kidnapped and imprisoned me-"

"Sara…" He tried as he moved towards her.

"No!" She shook her head and in pure desperation launched herself towards the exit, pounding on it with her fists. "I can't be here!" She screamed. "I can't-" She was stunned as a ripple of bright light cascaded from her hitting the door with full force, disengaging the lock. She stumbled back a couple steps feeling dizzy, nearly giving way to collapse had the Doctor not gripped her arms. "Wh-what happened?" She could hardly see straight and the door seemed to swim in front of her eyes. "What's wrong with the door?" She muttered as her legs started to give out.

"What's going on?" Donna had come out to investigate. "Where's Penny? Why is Sara…?" Donna's voice trailed as she witnessed the girl's skin begin to glow.

"I intend to find out," the Doctor proclaimed, pulling Sara up into his arms and carrying her swiftly back into the sickbay.

"No…please, don't want to be here," she murmured. "Can't see." She struggled in panic in his grip until he placed her on the medbay bed, reading the monitor carefully, while maintaining a firm hold on her shoulders to keep her in place. "Her energy wavelength particle distribution has substantially decreased but her deanimation sequence is in rapid flux."

"What does any of that mean?" Donna demanded.

"Please, let me go!" Sara gasped in panic and desperation as some of the equipment sparked. Donna backed away from the bed nervously.

"Emotion based," the Doctor interpreted. "Contradictory energy wavelengths that she can channel based on heightened mood triggers."

"Don't do this!" Sara protested. "I'm sorry I saw your name. I swear it was an accident! It was a mistake. I didn't mean to steal it. Please, don't lock me away."

The Doctor was shocked. "You have my name?"

"Take it back! Please, take it back," she begged, her voice starting to break.

"Sara, I just need you to relax. Just try to calm down," the Doctor advised.

"You're not the last, I swear. Please don't break the rules of time."

She was too deeply engrained in her flashbacks and he turned to Donna. "Could you get me an IV cylinder and somnum titrate? Fifth shelf."

"What's that going to do to-"

"No!" Sara shrieked. "Please don't do to me what you're doing to Penny. No antipsychotics, I'm begging you! I was just so scared. I didn't mean to run. I-"

"Sara, listen to me," he said. "It's not an antipsychotic. It will help calm you down a bit, that's all." She remained unconvinced and they both struggled to keep a firm hold on her as the Doctor welded the IV into her vein. The medication took an instant effect as Sara started to relax, slumping back on the bed. The glow that emanated off of her sank back into her skin and the Doctor began to calm down.

Donna looked worried. "Are you sure we should keep her on board?" She asked. "She's very-"

The Doctor cut Donna off by taking her arm and leading her to the corridor outside the sickbay. "My counterpart has Penelope and if he gets his hands on Sara too, he'll leave taking the two of them with him."

Donna's face looked grim as she glanced back at Sara. "You saw what she did to Penny and to you, got you arrested and ran with her. Now Penny is with that lunatic and that girl seems downright mad."

"She's traumatized," the Doctor informed her. "She was locked up alone for days before she was strapped down on a bed, unable to move, have to expect a little madness there."

Donna shook her head in regret. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I just didn't want to lose Penny." She looked at Sara with pity. "Maybe when we get Penny back, we can just let her go, can't be good to drug her like this and after what the other one did…"

He shoved his hands into his pockets. "I can't release her, that energy you saw is dangerous in the wrong hands and she needs training on its triggers. She had the same precognition pattern as Penelope, which I believe occurred because they came from the same dimension. There are matching biosignatures and decomposition particulates radiating at the same frequency."

"But Penny's dimension was destroyed," Donna argued.

"And so was Sara's, both eradicated at the same time. It's quite amazing really, having two survivors of a lost universe..." The Doctor started to marvel at the wonder behind both of his wards.

"Oh, _of course_, Space-man. One is here, nearly gone around the bend, while the other has been swooped off by a madman," Donna said sarcastically.

The Doctor frowned, shaking his head. _She has a point. Now is not the time. _He walked back into the medbay, looking down at his patient, his expression guarded.

"My Doctor was right," Sara said weakly. "Using drugs to control us."

"I'm sorry," He tried. "I'm so sorry, but your emotional shifts are directly linked to your energy patterns. There was an imbalance between your body's metastasis and the fluctuation of the particle wavelength depletion."

Sara looked at him blankly. _They really are the same person. _

He sighed. "In your panic, you went through energy too fast," he explained simply. "That creates a physical toll that might have resulted in permanent damage."

"So you're just going to keep me hooked up here in your sickbay?" Sara was horrified. If he had just left her alone on the train, none of this would have occurred and she would have been free.

"No," he said, folding his arms across his chest. "Of course not. I can incorporate some mild mental blocks in your mind to control the energy surges."

She was already shaking her head in desperation.

"Sara, it won't hurt, I promise," he tried but her hand was pulling at the IV lethargically as she gazed at him with apparent distrust.

_Nothing can ever be simple, can it? _He asked himself in utter frustration.

* * *

It wasn't Penny's intention to break the rules especially since she was given only one from the Doctor instead of three but one moment she had just selected a room for herself that were in the perfect shades of color she could have desired and the next she was standing outside the door of the TARDIS looking at the time machine, utterly perplexed.

"No, I won't wander off, I can't." She could only imagine how furious the Doctor would be if he caught her and in her confusion, she couldn't recall which Doctor this one was. Nevertheless, she wouldn't risk his temperament so she immediately pulled on the handle of the door, feeling panic when it refused to budge.

"What do I do?" She muttered to herself and then she remembered her plan before Sara and herself were forcibly parted. Penny could seek help from Jack Harkness for this situation and maybe he could protect her in the duration. She always found him to be a rather amicable character in the show and therefore considered the same would be true in reality. She would need to ask where the Roald Dahl Plass was as she couldn't locate an address or phone number when she searched the phonebook earlier.

Penny was given to agree that a secret agency like Torchwood might not prominently list themselves in the yellow pages for the public to view. With that knowledge, she started to make her way out of the alley. A hand suddenly fell on her shoulder and Penny turned in panic to see the Doctor looking at her with an expression radiating absolute fury.

"Going somewhere, Penelope?" Sarcasm radiated in his tone and she frantically shook her head in response.

"N-no, I didn't mean…" Penny started to stammer.

"How did you leave the TARDIS?" He demanded.

"I-I don't k-know. I was inside one m-moment then out here," she said in desperation. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Only one chance, one rule and you broke it," his voice was cold.

He couldn't conceive of how she got around his changed security protocols but the girl mentioned visions and information she was somehow made privy to. If the answer lay within her mind, then he knew this was the route he had to take to determine what gave her such access to critical information about the TARDIS. _What else does she know?_

She struggled to back away out of his grasp, but instantly he shifted grabbing her head, placing two fingers on her temples and without delay pushed through her defenses while penetrating the outskirts of her mind. She started to scream in pain but this was the least of his concerns as he continued to bore his way through to her inner self with practiced skill that only a Time Lord like himself would possess.

Suddenly, there was a violent telepathic surge that rebounded on him with ferocity and he knew it was foreign yet familiar at the same time. It treated his intrusion with malevolence sending a brutal backlash of agony into his mind that was completely blistering. He found himself on the ground, bleeding profusely from his nose as the words continued to resonate in his ears. _Not welcome. Time Lord. Murderer._

Penny blinked her eyes in confusion staring at the unconscious form of the Doctor right in front of her, clutching her head feeling strangely empty. Something was wrong or missing that she couldn't discern. Blood was trickling down her nose and she clutched it, feeling dizzy as she tried to sort out her thoughts. "Have to find Jack. Have to help Sara." She didn't know what happened to this Doctor but she wasn't going to stick around long enough to get an answer. She started to run.

* * *

I ran around desperately asking people for directions. "E-excuse me, do know where the-the Roald Dahl Plass is?"

"_No, sorry, can't help you."_

"_Sorry, but I'm just a tourist too, have no idea."_

"_Wouldn't you rather have directions to a hospital?"_

"_Sorry, no, busy."_

"_Try a shop owner, they might help you better. Besides, you might want to get that looked at."_

It took a few tries before I finally got anywhere. "Oh, yeah, it's just around the corner, Love, about seven blocks down. Once you get to the water, take a right and follow the sidewalk, you can't miss it." I thanked them profusely and followed their directions. Just as they promised, the monument loomed before me.

The first thing I did as I got near the water fountain was check the curb. I looked strange, I'll admit, hunched over and crouching along the side of the road, studying the edges of the sidewalk so intently. I was looking for the one undamaged slab of concrete that was sandwiched between the two broken ones. I did find it but was stumped on how next to proceed.

Hesitantly, I stood on the slab, wondering how activate it. I tried jumping up and down on it, but had no success. Circling the slab and looking at it fixedly didn't reveal any secret buttons or latches that I could utilize. Feeling silly, I got down on my hands and knees, pressing my ear on the stone, trying to see if I could hear anything beneath the surface. I knocked on it in the tune of 'shave and a haircut.' Then, as an afterthought, I called out, "Hark-ness!"

Nothing happened.

I stood up awkwardly, looking around with unease. I checked the curb again, circled around the water fountain, and checked the slab a third time. It was the right one. Anxious, I looked around, feeling eyes focused on me. With a shudder, I quickly hopped back on the slab, knowing that there was a perception filter on it from all the times that the TARDIS landed in that area previously.

"Please, Mr. Harkness," I said desperately. "You-you have to help me and Sara. I c-can't go to the Doctor…not when there's two of him. I-I don't know which one's which anymore. P-p-please, there's something wrong with the Doctor, he…he's not…he's not _himself_."

Still, nothing happened.

Tears started dribbling down my cheeks, a sense of hopelessness taking over. "Is he not th-there? Gwen? Owen? Ianto? Toshiko? _Anyone_? P-please, even if it's j-just to retcon me," I swallowed hard, heart rate picking up and a thrill of fear going through me at the thought. "I can…I can tell you what's happened b-before I forget. I-I _begging_ you, _please_."

Suddenly the slab shifted beneath me and I yelped, pressing myself flat against the stone, for fear that I would fall off. It came to an abrupt halt with a lurch and a pair of boots came into my view. Quickly, I scrambled onto my feet to try to convince the person in front of me to help. Looking at the owner of the pair of boots, I froze.

I really, really couldn't help noticing how good-looking he was, especially at this short of a distance. Not the ordinary sort of attractiveness either, but the Hollywood actor sort, the Brad Pitt cheekbones and double dimples kind. Funny thing was, all my worries and anxiety just sort of paused for a moment. They didn't go away, but they stopped for a second or two so I could just admire the man in front of me. It took me three seconds to realize that I should saying something to break the silence between us.

"Hi."

Then he smiled.

I couldn't help but wonder at it. As an aspiring dental hygienist, you have to be able to notice a perfect smile when you see it, and that's what it was, perfect. No, they weren't just perfect, they were immaculate. I've never-and I mean _never_-seen such a beautiful set of teeth in anyone's mouth before. Even more astounding, I bet they were natural, no work needing to be done. It took me even longer to realize that he said something, which I completely missed.

"C-come again?" I asked dazed beyond belief.

"You're bleeding," he repeated, pulling out a handkerchief, offering it to me.

"Oh," I said taking the offered cloth and cleaning my face. I felt my head clearing up already once the initial reaction of stunned amazement passed. "H-has anyone told you that you've got a great set of t-teeth?"

"Did you come all the way here just to tell me that? There's other things that I got a great set of that're just as nice," he flirted.

I flushed and my nose started dripping faster from the sudden influx of blood. I pressed the handkerchief back on my nose, sopping up the blood. "N-no, I m-mean, I'm-I'm s-s-sure you d-do, but-but I… erm," I stumbled over my words, my thoughts abandoning me just when I needed them the most.

"Lay off, Jack, let her breathe, would you?" An annoyed voice reprimanded him. "Obviously it was pretty important, don't you think?"

I nodded, memories of the past day returning, making my stomach churn and flip-flop haplessly. Taking in a deep, calming breath, I looked up at the man in front of me, making eye contact. "Captain Jack Harkness, I need your help."

* * *

"Really, I would never hurt you," the Doctor tried again. "This is to help you, promise." He stepped forward, moving to place his fingers on her temple, only to see the panic and evident fear on her face. Instead, he merely placed his hands on the top of her head.

Closing his eyes, he let his consciousness start to seep into hers, feeling the outskirts of her mind press around him. He almost lost his concentration for a moment, surprised and gratified at how familiar it felt. '_Reminds me of home_,' he reflected idly. '_Beautiful, really._' He stayed there on the edges, merely resting there, reveling in the comforting sensation and allowing Sara some time to get accustomed to his presence.

He could feel her mind bristling against him, refusing his presence and trying to remove it. "Calm down, Sara, I'm not going to force it and risk causing damage," he said out loud rather then telepathically, knowing thoughts would only ricochet back towards him at this point. Her mind wasn't open to invasive presences, blocks had been added already to protect itself. Intrigued, the Doctor examined them, wondering if most of the work had been completed for him intuitively.

He was disappointed to find that this wasn't the case.

There were signs of forced entry and minor traces of injury where the blocks were located. '_A slap-dash attempt at repair without any proper assistance,_' he grimly noted. '_Like putting gauze on a wound that needs stitches_.' He would have to take those defenses down and start from scratch in order to fix the damage correctly. _She's not going to like this_.

"Did he do this to you? I can spot areas where someone forced their way in…close to half a dozen at least."

"What…do you…think?" Sara asked with much difficulty.

"There's a bit of damage, I don't intend to leave it that way."

"I'd rather you just…_go_."

"…I can't do that, Sara, not until I set up those blocks in your mind. Not going to take the risk of you dying from energy depletion." The likelihood was miniscule but considering Sara's volatile nature, he wasn't about to take that risk.

"I'll take my chances."

"You can't mean that." Sara resolutely remained silent. "So you'd just leave it like it is then?" The Doctor asked, trying another tactic. "I understand you not caring about what want, why would you? I'm just some crazy and vile Time Lord who only cares about himself, a sociopath. But Penny, now Penny is someone worth caring about, isn't she? You'd do anything for her, wouldn't you?"

"Doctor," Donna warned as Sara's energy started to flare up again in response to his words.

"You have a choice, Sara," he pushed on, regardless. "You can force me out of your mind, go without the blocks and leave your mind damaged, heightening the probability of total energy depletion and possible neural collapse from the severed tissue in your brain, rendering yourself useless to help Penny in any shape or form. Or…" The Doctor's voice lowered enticingly, drawing Sara in. He wasn't using hypnotism her, per se, but she was listening to his every word, the energy that had come to the surface was starting to dissipate.

"Or…you could go out a limb. You don't have to trust me, but you can _use_ me to provide a means to control this ability, making it so your not drained when you get upset, keeping your head clear. You can _use_ me to heal your mind, fix the damage the Time Lord Victorious did to you, and erase what he left behind. You can _use_ me, Sara, so he can't use it as ammunition against you and Penny."

She never said anything, but she didn't have to, the answer was there all too clearly in her mind.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the Doctor got to work, not making any sudden movements or actions, hardly even daring to even think too loudly, lest he disturb Sara from the train of thought that allowed him to carry on with the delicate telepathic surgery he was performing.

* * *

"So, Penny, you're a ward of the Doctor?" Jack clarified looking at the girl in front of him who took to eating the slice of pizza they shared with her with great relish.

"I guess so. He-he took me out of the hospital and then k-kept me onboard the TARDIS. I...I wasn't allowed to leave, n-not sure how I got out before but-but that's how I met Sara," Penny clarified.

"And Sara came from another dimension with a duplicate Doctor?" Jack frowned, knowing he would have to find the Doctor's TARDIS and get an explanation.

"Y-yes, but they both look e-exactly alike and one has Sara. P-please, I really need your help." Penny stared at him pleadingly and Jack sighed. This was putting him in a difficult position. Sure, he didn't agree with all the Doctor's decisions but they both stood together side by side in the Year That Never Was against the Master. He recalled the Doctor making the decision to keep the Master locked onboard the TARDIS prior to getting shot by Lucy Saxon. The Master, himself, chose to die rather then face such an outcome.

Now Jack was faced with the prospect that the Doctor had been doing this to, not just one, but _two_ innocent girls and he shook his head. _I need the full story._

"Do you think your Doctor is parked out on the rift?" He asked Penny.

"I-I don't know, maybe," Penny said, voicing her utter confusion. "I just...I d-don't want to be locked up by either Doctor right now and-and neither does Sara. Sh-she just wants a normal life but-but neither of them will give that to us."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but I'll tell you what. I'll go visit the Doctor and see exactly what he's up to. If there is anything wrong, then my team will fix it." Jack took his coat off the chair.

"I don't-I don't have to go with do I? I mean, until you know for s-sure?"

"No, you can stay here and keep Gwen company until I return. Besides, you might want to rest for a while until your nose stops bleeding." He was a bit concerned about the blood loss she might be experiencing but decided to ask Gwen to keep an eye out. If this was a misunderstanding on the Doctor's part then he, himself, could treat the injury.

"And it-it's safe in here from the Doctor?"

"Yes, even _he_ can't get past the time lock without the proper code," Jack said with bit of self-satisfaction and Penny nodded, looking relieved.

He then made his way out of Torchwood, heading the direction of the Rift and thereby spotting the TARDIS just ahead of him. Jack made haste to knock on the door, which after a few moments, the Doctor answered. "Jack, it's been a while," the Doctor said in greeting. "Something I can help you with?"

"Well, you know me, never one to turn down a lady in distress," Jack said in his usual charming tone. "Did you happen to misplace your ward by any chance?"

The Doctor heaved a great sigh of relief and he shoved his hands into his pockets. "You have Penelope," he paused. "Is she all right?"

"Not missing any arms or legs, but she seems downright confused. Says there are duplicates of you and that you are locking up a friend of hers named Sara. Also said she was imprisoned in your TARDIS for weeks at a time." He looked directly at the Doctor. "I hope this is a misunderstanding, can't imagine what that girl would do to earn the same sentence you were going to give the Master."

"It's just a bit more complicated then that," the Doctor explained. "Penelope is precognitive and has replication changes in the nucleotide pairings of the protein sequences that are causing fundamental changes to her DNA."

"She's undergoing mutation," Jack interpreted. "For what?"

"Not quite sure yet, but she needs to be monitored. That's why she has to be under my supervision," the Doctor said.

"But locking her in the TARDIS…" Jack's voice trailed off.

"It's temporary until she is off the neuroleptics. Penelope becomes easily disoriented with her surrounding and for weeks didn't accept the TARDIS as reality."

"She seems to accept it now," Jack told him.

"I s'pose," the Doctor said wearily. "At least my new ward did-"

"I am not _YOUR_ ward!" Sara exclaimed, running into the console room. She felt the first sign of hope hearing Jack's voice and since she detested infirmaries, she found the Doctor's order to stay and rest within its interior one she could do without.

"Sara, I told you to remain in sickbay." The Doctor took her arms firmly as she tried to move towards Jack.

"I was pinned to a bed, unable to move for two days. Why would you think I would follow a rule like that?"

"So this is Sara," Jack clarified. "Penny told me you were holding her aboard."

Before the Doctor could respond, Sara jumped in. "He is! Please, you have to help me. He kidnapped me, forced his way into my mind, and imprisoned me in here-"

"-for her _protection_. She has time energy bonded inside her cells that is self replicating and is potentially very dangerous. I just had to instill telepathic blocks inside her mind because the residual drain of her particle usage could have potentially fatal side effects," the Doctor explained. "My counterpart wasn't doing her any favors, damaged her mind in his attacks."

"So there _are_ two of you," Jack confirmed.

"Yes, that is who had Penelope." The Doctor furrowed his brows. "Did she say how she got away?"

"She's a bit confused right now and has a bloody nose to show for it, poor kid."

"A bloody nose." The Doctor paused to think and then grimaced. "Sounds like a forced telepathic intrusion. I need to see her." He then paused, trying to decide what to do about Sara. She was nothing if not honest and adamant in her desire to escape him and with her ability, he didn't trust giving her free reign of the TARDIS while he wasn't present. Of course, he didn't want to lock her in a room and imitate what his counterpart had done to so thoroughly terrify her, which put him in quite the bind.

He quickly made a decision. "Sara, you'll be joining me."

Taking her firmly by the elbow, he glanced at Jack who seemed to look at the two in consideration. "Fine, one visit. Maybe with all three of you in the same room, you can reach an agreement." Jack folded his arms across his chest.

Stepping outside, Sara marveled at the fresh air and the smell of rain she was readily familiar with having lived in Seattle. She briefly wondered whether if she could close her eyes and wish fervently enough that she could return in her mind to some fantastical notion of home she remembered. A tear ran down her cheek at the thought of being in this alien world, this hostile earth that was so far apart from the reality she had been aware of.

Only a few months ago, her primary concern was finding the right piece of salmon for a dinner party she was throwing on the weekend. Now, she was considered wards or property by two different Doctors and her life was put in constant danger while her quest for a normal life seemed to become a dimmer prospect by the moment.

They approached the curb that would lower them into Torchwood and descended into the subterranean facility with Jack leading the way. Sara recognized Penny immediately and managed to jerk her arm free in order to greet her in sheer relief that the other girl had managed to extricate herself from the Time Lord Victorious. However, when she ran up to Penny, it wasn't the friend she had met that stared back at her but something altogether different peering at her, it's very demeanor a foreign one.

A presence that had come to the surface that seemed to be examining Sara with curiosity and somehow instead of feeling fear, Sara felt a strange connection to this entity. _How can that be? _It was indeed very confusing but it was almost tangible, the sensation of something reaching out for her mind, asking her permission for entry into her very thoughts. At the same time Penny was lifting out her hand to Sara.

Sara inhaled quietly, taking strides even closer to Penny and slowly she reached out her hand to take the other girl's. "Who are you?" She whispered.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Explanations:**_

*** **The "what makes a dalek" quote is ad libbed from the line Oswin Oswald gives Amy and Rory in the Asylum of the Daleks episode. Penny has never watched that episode nor has she ever heard that quote. This is a bit of foreshadowing for both this crossover and for my regular, non-crossover story.

*** **The creature is completely made-up and is not Doctor Who cannon, just so you know.

_**Advertisements:**_

**TITLE: **When the Stars Burn Out

**AUTHOR: **Fan Fictional Authoress

**ID: **10174827

**SUMMARY: **In most stories when people have something like this happen to them, it's like a fairytale: exciting, cliché, and romance-filled. This is not one of those stories. There aren't always happy endings. The Doctor doesn't always come to save the day. He doesn't always believe what a girl from our dimension has to say. He isn't always the hero. Realistic SI & AU. Dark!Doctor

**OPINION: **It may be a little self-serving to advertise my own story, but why not? It is probably my best Doctor Who story I ever made and easily my most researched. The lovely Emptyvoices is my beta for the story, so it shouldn't be too painful to look at. *Laughs*

_**Thought Process:**_

Hello again! We're about two-thirds of the way through the story, but don't fret! There's a sequel coming. It'll be on Emptyvoices page this time and I'll advertize it on her page the next and last chapter of this story. So, check the authors notes! It'll be more of a parody and not meant to be taken too seriously, really light-hearted stuff. :)

Actually, this crossover will be a bit of a series. Each story is only a handful of chapters long but all are simply marvelous in their own right.

Next posting date will be sometime next week.

Happy Fourth of July,

Emptyvoices

FFA, the Fan Fictional Authoress

_Date Submitted: Friday, July 4, 2014._


	3. Healing and Forgiving

**All translations, explanations, advertisements, and thought processes are at the end of the chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: All shows/ books/ video games/ songs that are mentioned in this chapter are all © to their respective owners, we don't own them.**_

* * *

The person who was controlling Penny's body continued to grip tightly onto Sara's arm, pulling her forward. Penny's possessed figure leaned forward and her voice rasped, surprisingly without a hint of a stutter. "I no longer have a name, it has been ripped from the strands of time, with no record remaining of it." The creature turned Penny's head and made eye contact with Sara, Penny's pupils were silt like those of a cat with a silver ring of color surrounding the iris blending with Penny's usual brown eye color. "I am the Nameless and…I require your assistance, Sara Thomas."

"With what?" Sara would be lying if she said that she didn't feel a brief surge of fear that reverberated through her at that moment.

Penny's face turned hopeful, "With helping me go home, I can smell the time-energy on you. My host, Penny-" Here the creature's tone soften and a small smile flitted across Penny's possessed face before it disappeared. "-cannot identify the smell and both _Time Lords-_" Here the words were sneered, a loathing expression crossed Penny's face with such vehemence, Sara recoiled slightly. "-can't either, they were not as exposed to the Time Vortex as I was…nor as intimately as you have been."

"A-and?" Sara's voice shook and she cleared it, steadying herself. "And how does that make me able to help you? I couldn't even control the energy before Penny's Doctor put the blocks in." A devastated look crossed her face. "I'm a weapon, can't help myself, let alone anyone else."

The Nameless controlling Penny frowned. "You mean, you don't know? You don't see your potential?" Sara started to recoil once again, so the creature changed the subject. "I must go home, I _need_ to go home. I can't stay here anymore. Your _Time Lord _captor has found me, I will die. I will be killed or…" The creature shut Penny's eyes briefly in fear. "…or I will be used for something far worse."

"What about Penny?"

A soft smile once again flitted across the Nameless's face. "She will be fine. Without me inside her mind, she will pose no more interest than you do to the Time Lords, possibly less." Penny's body released a shudder, but whether that was from the Nameless or it was just the body's natural reaction to the invasive life form, it was hard to tell. "I can't stay like this inside her for very long, her body is not compatible to my mind." The strange, cat-like eyes sought Sara's own once more, imploring. "If you would allow me the privilege to bond with you briefly? To show you what you must know? It will break the moment I am sent home."

"A bond?" Sara echoed.

"A sharing of the minds." A grieving look flitted across her face. "One I have not experience with my people in so, so long. I beg of you, help me."

Sara's heart broke to hear her voice, a sound so very much like her own. They were the same, in desire, both wanting to go home. Sara knew she couldn't, she would never be able to, but maybe, just _maybe_ she could help this unfortunate creature in her request? She knew she couldn't refuse. "What…do I do?"

Penny's hand carefully came to rest on either side of Sara's temples and their heads leaned forward, foreheads gently grazing together. Sara closed her eyes and could feel it, an indescribable presence _gliding_ along the edge of her mind. While her Doctor's loomed like a crashing wave and Penny's Doctor's hovered like a dark cloud, this one glided smoothly like a cool breeze slipping past. There was a power, Sara somehow intuitively knew it was there, but the Nameless hid it, suppressed it in such a way, where it did not feel threatening or ominous. The presence waited and it took a while for Sara to realize that it was waiting for _her_.

Grateful and a bit touched, she reached for the presence, her mind stretching out beyond its usual boundaries to meet with the Nameless's. The moment the two minds met, Sara was flooded with information, memories, and emotion. She saw it, felt it, all. Memories of a world long gone, of a life long since past.

She saw visions of their world from before the Time War and how they had sought peace with other species. She saw the everyday life of that race, how it laughed and cried, how it rose and fell, and how it lived and died. She saw how Gallifrey had become too militant and too suspicious. She saw the Time Lords slaughter and wipe out that entire race and how they had executed her and dumped her consciousness into the void, leaving her to float in the emptiness of hell. She saw how the Nameless had lost her entire family, everyone in one fell swoop from the violence perpetrated during the Time War.

Sara was all too aware of the pain of that kind of loss.

Sara's empathy overwhelmed her as she held Penny's hand and remained mentally engaged with the consciousness inside her. '_You're going home,_' Sara told the creature earnestly. The familiar draining sensation was occurring, her energy, was being channeled despite the blocks that were in place, and Sara somehow innately knew her statement was true as she felt through the bond a sense of immeasurable gratitude as the Nameless left Penny with a lingering sense of affection for her long-time host..

'_She can't be reversed,' _the creature informed Sarawho understood, seeing the meaning all too clearly through the bond. Penny would never age, the imprint and the information left behind from the creature would remain with her in her subconscious forever. It was a burden she would be forced to bear. The Nameless also managed to convey before she left the burden Sara had to carry as well.

How she was the only person standing between her Doctor and his complete self destruction.

The bond disintegrated and the creature's presence disappeared. Sara felt completely drained but she knew she did something right. Somehow, she had sent the Nameless thousand of years before the Time War began and maybe she could live out her life in some measure of peace. The memory of their species would still reside in a part of Sara, but in majority with Penny, as a memorial to the horrors and crimes committed during that terrible war.

Distantly, Sara felt someone shaking her shoulders, concern clearly evident in his voice, "Sara? Sara, you need to stay awake. Do you hear me? Do not fall asleep! Sara!" Still, the pull of the darkness felt so nice and she was so tired from what she had just managed to accomplish. She felt so safe and comfortable drifting in the recesses of her own mind.

Until someone smacked her face repeatedly.

"Cut it out…" She growled in protest, swatting the hand away, eyes opening blearily.

"You need to stay with us, Sara. You can_not_ fall asleep, not with the stunt you just pulled!" The Doctor's face was hovering above her, worry etched in his features. "I don't know what you did, but-"

"Doctor, it's like she never bled!" Jack's voice exclaimed in stunned amazement. "Penny's unconscious, but her nose has stopped bleeding. We couldn't get it to stop before and now there's no trace of it."

"You…you healed her," the Doctor marveled, scanning both Sara and Penny with his sonic screwdriver. "You can heal injuries by refocusing your time energy on the inflicted injury. You transfer the self-replicating properties of the particles into the wounded party, stimulating accelerated cell regrowth and even regenerative elements provided by the artron portion of your third wavelength energy cycle."

Sara groaned, struggling to sit up straight in her chair, still feeling tired but no longer consumed by drowsiness. "I can never understand a word either of you ever say and you're, frankly, giving me a headache." She rubbed her eyes before propping her head up in her hands, irritably glaring at the Time Lord in front of her.

"Right, sorry," he said unapologetically before turning to Jack, excitedly sharing his findings but, thankfully, more quietly then before. Sara huffed, refusing to look at him any longer. Instead, she watched Penny who was starting to stir. When the girl's brown eyes opened, they were the clearest that Sara had ever seen them.

She looked at Sara and smiled.

"Penny," Sara breathed. "You're okay." The presence that was in the other girls mind had left peacefully and was now content, which alleviated Sara on one hand. Through the bond, Sara was told that Penny would be left with an imprint as a testament to a long forgotten race, but how would she explain that to Penny properly without overwhelming her? So much information flooded through her mind and not all of it could be retained in her conscious memory. She knew the greater impact of the creature would rest with Penny and she tried to sort through the particulars so that she could apprise her friend of what occurred.

"I-what happened?" Penny touched her nose. "The blood finally stopped."

At this, the Doctor paused in his conversation with Jack and glanced at Sara for which, Sara shook her head, staring at her hands. "I guess it did."

_Will he ever let us go? _Regardless of how her abilities were used, the answer seemed to be a bleak one.

"How do you feel?" She asked Penny.

"Just fine now," Penny answered. "It's...It's weird, felt so wrong before. My head felt e-empty when the other Doctor a-attacked me but now that sensation is g-gone." She smiled in contentment and then narrowed her eyes at Sara with a distinctly knowing gaze. "You did something, d-didn't you?"

She had the Doctor and Jack's attention and Sara wondered if she could somehow pull a bluff on them to earn both of their freedom. _Telling a half truth is better then a full out lie. _"Well, there was a presence inside of you and she asked me to connect with her to help send her home," Sara explained. "So I did and she used all the energy inside of me to make that trip a few thousand years before the Time War, which in turn healed you. She was the reason for all the information you retained, all your memory lapses, and now that she's gone. You're completely normal and so am I." Sara forced confidence into her tone. "She cured us both knowing that now we should live full, normal human lives and-"

"Sara, stop," the Doctor said. "It's painfully obvious when you're lying." He rubbed his forehead. "I only just took a reading from you and detected that your energy is self replicating."

"Says a Time Lord that helped wipe out an entire species, sentencing the consciousness of one to live in Hell until Penny came along. What kind of mercy did you offer them? How was that not cowardly or cruel?" Sara spat out.

The Doctor looked at her in shock and Penny only stared at Sara aghast. "Y-you mean, the p-presence in my mind, she was-the Time Lords committed genocide?"

"Yes, during the war, they did." Sara shook her head and turned to the Doctor, who looked at her speechless. "It can't be that shocking to you. You blew up your own planet to prevent Rassilon from initiating the Final Action, which would have destroyed the entire universe. Genocide seems trivial compared to that."

"The creature bonded with you," the Doctor finally said.

Sara was silent. She felt strangely empty now that the presence had left and the bond had been severed and she took a deep breath. Maybe that was just the way telepathic connections worked with that species and with the energy drain on her side, it might take time to properly recover. Still, she longed for that part of her that the presence left to be filled in some regard, despite the fact that she wasn't sure how to satiate it.

"What else did she share with you?" He asked.

Sara shrugged. "Most of the information went into my subconscious memory. I can't remember." She folded her arms across her chest. The aspects regarding the creature's imprint of her biology onto Penny, her agelessness, and memory into Penny's subconscious, Sara would keep that to herself.

The Doctor released a sigh. "I need those details Sara." He wanted to know the impact this would have on both of his wards and he suspected that Sara was hiding something of significance.

Penny looked alarm by the situation. "D-Doctor, she just helped me and s-she's tired. Please…" Her voice trailed as she started to plead.

"She has a point, Doctor," Jack said, stepping forward. "Both of them could use some shut eye and maybe then she might be up to answering a question or two." He smiled at Sara, winking at her.

The Doctor nodded slowly. "You're right." Truth be told, with the threat of his counterpart in the nearby proximity and coping with an increasingly volatile new ward, he had his hands full.

"Want an extra pair of hands?" Jack offered for which Sara turned on him in disgust.

"You're helping him?" She demanded. "After all that we told you?"

"I'm trying to help you both," Jack explained. "Seems to me with a violent duplicate in the area, the TARDIS is your best bet for protection while he's still here." He remained undecided on his position and since he had known the Doctor quite a while, he wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. Obviously with girls like Penny and Sara, having them fall in the wrong hands would be disastrous.

"Let's go, Sara," the Doctor said quietly, taking her arm while Jack took hold of Penny's hand. Sara could only groan inwardly that their situation seemed doomed to continue as they were escorted to the elevator and, from there, to the TARDIS.

_Wait, what if…_

Remembering an old move she had done outside the hotel, she allowed her entire body to go limp and collapse on the pavement, becoming dead weight. The Doctor was duly unprepared for it as he glanced down at her, startled at her change in position, his forehead creasing in worry. Jack and Penny were a few feet ahead and only turned to see the sudden occurrence.

His grip on her arm weakened and Sara mustering as much force as she could, smashed her foot into his knee. The Doctor hissed in pain and, by reflex, relinquished her. Sara was on her feet and running, however, she only made it several feet before she promptly smashed right into someone who suddenly seized her arms. Terrified, Sara glanced upwards, meeting the cold gaze of the Time Lord Victorious. She felt her heart starting to reverberate in her ears as she struggled in his grip remembering the words of the presence that only she stood between him and complete ruin. _How do I fix him? _She thought. His stare was utterly maligned and her heart sank in utter hopelessness. "Been a while, hasn't it Sara?" He posed icily.

"Not long enough," she retorted.

"I think it's time you should be returned home."

"To, what, being locked in a room, under a stasis field? Go to hell!" She yelled at him.

He started to pull her closer when Jack's voice could be heard clearly in the background. "Let her go now or I'll fire."

The Time Lord Victorious looked at him askance. "Humans and weapons, why you haven't destroyed yourselves already…?" He sneered before coming to a resolution, glancing at his counterpart. "Oh, it's because we prevented you, haven't we?"

The Doctor only focused his gaze on his duplicate. "Let Sara go, I'm not going to ask again."

"Sara belongs to me, she's my ward. I claimed her under the law-"

"You're unfit and you know the law on Gallifrey as much as I do. You're in my dimension where I have already claimed custody," the Doctor stated.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Penny had stealthy crept up from behind the Time Lord Victorious and in a fit of pure anger, jumped on his back in fury, rendering bloody scratches along the side of his neck. "Run, Sara! Just go!" She screamed as the angry Time Lord suddenly relinquished his grip on Sara, trying to dislodge Penny from himself.

"Penny!" Sara shrieked as she watched her friend being brutally tossed to one side as the Time Lord Victorious advanced on the girl in a fit of rage. "No, stop! Don't hurt her!" She started to approach him.

"Sara get back," the Doctor ordered. "Penelope-" He was about to call out a warning but noticed that his ward was rendered unconscious from her fall.

The Doctor was cut off as several violent retorts of the weapon sounded and to Sara's absolute horror, the Time Lord Victorious dropped to the ground. Everything started to move in still frames as she turned to look at Jack who held the smoking pistol that he aimed at the Time Lord and Sara's hands flew to her mouth. _This wasn't what I wanted, not this, not this. _He wasn't moving and her heart beat frantically in response. He just couldn't be dead. One entire reality depended on his existence and she stared at Jack, shaking her head. "What have you done?!" She screamed before running to the fallen body of the Time Lord Victorious.

"Good question," the Doctor intoned, his voice colored by anger as he turned on Jack.

"I-I don't know. I just saw they were in trouble, I reacted."

Sara put a hand on his chest and could hardly feel the heart beats resonating underneath. She remembered the warning ever so clearly about the Valeyard. _I never wanted him to die, I just wanted to get away. Oh God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. _If she hadn't come to his universe, marred his timeline, he would never be in this situation. For the first time, she was filled with utter sorrow for him knowing she was completely at fault for spurring him on this path in the first place. "Please don't die, not now," she whispered. "I didn't mean it, not any of it."

She swallowed hard, feeling a strong wave of guilt starting to blend with her empathy. She had no idea what to do for him. "I'm sorry…" She started to say when she noticed a strong glow radiate off her skin and she held her breath in something akin to wonder as the particles seemed to travel entirely from her straight onto him, enveloping him in a bluish hue. They finally settled completely into his entire frame as he took in a great breath of air.

Sara felt depleted, completely unable to move as she started to fall backwards. She was wholly drained from what she did with the presence in Penny's mind and healing her Doctor, which caused her vision to blur. She barely felt the hands catch her as she sank into the welcome abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

Jack had picked up Penelope as the Doctor had lifted up Sara, while in turn glancing at his counterpart, shaking his head. "Lucky she was able to help him. You would have no idea the consequences if he were to die."

"Just saw him advance on Penny, didn't think-"

"That's right, you didn't think!" The Doctor turned on him in anger. "That's why I don't hold a gun. No chance of making a mistake I can't take back." He abruptly turned to the TARDIS. "C'mon, let's get them inside before he has a chance to wake up."

* * *

The Time Lord gasped, taking in a deep breath before coughing, hearts thudding heavily in his chest. He was dead, he was so sure that he had died. Did he regenerate? He examined his face with his fingers and checked various limbs, which showed that, no, he didn't. He didn't change into his next body. "But…how?" He muttered.

"Sara did it," came the answering response, startling the Time Lord Victorious into a defensive position. It was his duplicate, wearing a face that was neutrally blank. "She can heal others using the time energy inside of her. She could've let you die, but she chose to save you and put her own life at risk for the second time today."

"…What?" He was stunned for two reasons, one being that Sara could heal fatal wounds, or any wound for that matter, in the first place and that she would save his life if it was at such a risk for hers in return.

His duplicate walked over towards the other side of the room, the Time Lord noted they were in medbay, and tossed a stapled pamphlet at him. The Time Lord flipped through it with interest.

It was Sara's new scans.

Her energy levels were significantly lowered while her DNA pattern was starting to oscillate and become unstable. Her body's metacrisis and state of homeostasis was being threatened and was starting to deteriorate at increasing levels with the absence of the time energy within her. The Time Lord realized with a sort of dawning horror that, that the triple-wavelength energy combination was essential to keeping this new homeostatic requirements satisfied. If the particle levels inside of her became too reduced…the results would be fatal.

"I took the initiative of putting mental blocks within her mind after repairing the damage that was left inside. The triggers appear to be emotion based and we both know how volatile and emotional Sara is. Lucky for you, she's going to recover, the small transfusion of artron energy helped jump start the energy levels back into a quicker self-replication rate. She's stable," the Doctor informed him, taking off his glasses in the process. The duplicate stared at the Time Lord who was staring at the scans in front of him unseeingly.

A long moment of silence passed before the Time Lord Victorious said anything. "I may have made a mistake," he finally admitted grudgingly, attempting to push away the guilt that was tugging on what little conscience he had left.

"Sara almost died for you. That's a pretty big mistake for such a flippant answer."

"It wouldn't have happened if I wasn't shot!" He snarled defensively, using his anger to override the fear that he might've been wrong all along and that Sara had possibly been right. That he was finally losing it and was becoming the one thing he always fought so hard against. He couldn't be mistaken because then he would have to face the consequences and repercussions of his actions, which he wasn't prepared to confess. How could he ever possibly be forgiven?

"Jack is already answering for it," the Doctor informed him flatly. "He may not have considered it if you didn't threatening the girls' safety, but then again, he shouldn't have been carrying a gun. Either way, both of you are at fault, him for shooting you and you for putting him in the position for feeling as though he had no choice."

A sullen silence was his only response.

He sighed, "You went too far, Doctor, you know it as well as I do. You just don't want to admit it, too scared to I suspect."

Though he would never admit it, his counterpart was right, he was afraid. No matter how hard he tried to bury his fear with everything all his emotions, it just kept coming to the surface. The reason why he utilized his anger was because it was far in terms of emotions of emotions rather then experiencing the sensation of dread. Guilt started to tug on him more persistently.

"Maybe I did."

It was as close as he was going to come to admitting his wrong-doing at this point in time and both of them knew it. The Time Lord Victorious was at the tipping point once again. There was a singular hope that things might turn around yet.

* * *

I had woken up to find myself in the sickbay. Sitting up, I looked around the room to find myself alone with Sara and…one of the Doctors. I couldn't be for sure which one it was, so I was, understandably, nervous. "D-Doctor?" I asked hesitantly, tense, knowing there would be nowhere for Sara and me to run, since he was sitting between us and the only exit. Not that it would've mattered since Sara was still unconscious.

He looked up, staring in my direction but not looking at me directly. "What?" He asked flatly.

I couldn't think of anything else to say, so an awkward silence followed before I managed a weak, "N-nothing."

He closed his eyes wearily and let out a big sigh. "Weeelll, then don't ask if you don't have a reason to." I wilted on my bed, chastised. My eyes landed on Sara once more and it was then that I thought of something to inquire about.

I looked at the Time Lord, debating on whether or not to speak with him, but my concern for Sara started to outweigh any inhibitions. "D-Doctor?"

"What?" Annoyance laced his voice this time and I cringed at his sharp tone, biting my lip.

Still, I continued forward, "Is Sara g-going to be ok-k-kay?"

He looked at me fully this time, staring intently. What he was looking for, I had no idea. Finally he asked, "You…are you always like this?"

"Like wh-what?"

"Like that, jumpy, easily agitated." I just looked back at him, this time perplexed. He sighed, shaking his head. "Forget it. To answer your question, she's fine, just resting. You on the other hand…" He eyed me. "What was that in your mind?"

"Wh-what was what?" I asked, trying hard not to look away.

His eyes narrowed. "The presence in your mind. It pushed me out. What was it? I recognize it but from where, I don't know."

"It-it's you," I stammered in alarm. "Y-you're S-Sara's Doctor!"

"Don't avoid the question, Penelope," his voice lowered seriously.

I shook my head frantically. "St-tay out of my m-mind. It-it hurts when you d-do it."

"There's already something in your mind and I-"

"Stop it," a voice ordered. We both turned to look at the person it belonged to, which happened to be Sara who was stiffly sitting up in her bed. "You've got no right, no right at all." Sara's Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but she interrupted him. "Doesn't matter any way, she's gone, she's went back home."

"She?" He asked, his eyes narrowed onto Sara.

"Yeah, she," Sara growled. "I used my energy to help get her home. Penny's normal again, so just leave her alone."

"So that was the first time you risked your life today then," he muttered. "Healing Penelope and ridding the parasite consciousness in her mind."

"She wasn't a parasite," Sara spat. "She was better than that, better than you. It wasn't her fault the Time Lords got too power hungry and left her to rot. Sound familiar?"

Her Doctor glanced away then, refusing to look at her. "I'm sorry," he told stiffly. "That was…wrong. I should've handled it differently, but you didn't leave me much choice." Sara and I stared at him, stunned. Did he just…did he just apologize?

* * *

"I'm not going back with you." Sara declared after an awkward pause.

"Really, Sara?" Her Doctor asked. "At least now you can be assured. I'll let you come and go off the TARDIS. while my counterpart will, what, lock you onboard?"

Sara's face went pale and she clenched her hands together, glancing at Penny who looked at the Doctor nervously. "I'll find a way to get away from him." But her voice was filled with doubt.

"Couldn't figure out how to elude me. He will be no different," he told her. "Your choice." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat and left the sickbay as Sara turned to Penny.

"Vile, they're all vile," Sara muttered to herself.

"Then don't go," Penny said, looking at her pleadingly.

"I don't want to be a ward of any Doctor," Sara declared as she released a shaky breath.

"Well, d-did you mean what you s-said?" Penny asked. "When you spoke to that p-presence inside of me, d-did she make us both n-normal?" Sara looked down at her hands and grimaced, knowing that she wasn't a great liar. Penny was a bit naïve, so she would believe her, but that didn't mean she didn't deserve the truth from her, the other remaining survivor of her dimension. Glancing at the door to ensure privacy, she got off the bed and approached Penny's bed. Speaking quietly, she related to Penny everything the presence related to her.

"You hosted the consciousness of a species called the Skaians, who were genetic neighbors of the Time Lords. During the Time War, when the Time Lords became even more malevolent and suspicious, they systematically wiped out the entire species," Sara explained. "She, well, the presence, was executed, stripped of her body and thrown into hell, coming into contact with you." Sara swallowed. "She saved you and you saved her. Yes, I sent her back in time but an imprint and the information remains inside of you."

"Im-imprint?" Penny asked.

"She initiated changes inside of you that cannot be reversed. You'll become part Skaian, a sort of historic memorial to their species so they'll be remembered. It should happen gradually and the informational imprint will just be retained in your subconscious."

"Sk-Skaian? But-but what did they look like, d-did they look T-Time Lords and humans?" Penny asked.

"Pretty similar from what I saw," Sara recalled. "But you'll only be half. Listen Penny, the Doctor, _your_ Doctor, doesn't need to know any of this. As far as he is concerned, the presence is gone and you're normal. You can tell him you're not precognitive anymore. If we work together on this, we can try to convince him more thoroughly that neither of us are a threat since the Skaian is gone. He doesn't need to know of how you'll change and-"

"I couldn't disagree more," Penny's Doctor's voice resonated behind her as Sara, startled, turned, her face flushed with anger.

"That was a private conversation!" She declared.

"Not when it concerns my ward," he stated, making his way into the room. "You indicated that Penelope hosted a Skaian inside her mind, which started a series of changes on a biological level." He raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know anything!" Sara protested. "I was just trying to help, she was suffering."

The Doctor exhaled slowly. "I understand that Sara and I'm sorry for what the Time Lords did to them. I truly didn't have a hand in it."

Sara folded her arms across her chest. "Look, none of this matters, she's gone, I sent her home. Penny and I just want a normal life. Please, can't you just let us have that, haven't we already suffered enough? I don't want to continue doing this anymore. I…"

The Doctor glanced between the two girls before his eyes came to rest on Sara. "I'm not going to relinquish you back to my counterpart, but I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I can't let the two of you go. If either of you fell into the wrong hands, the implications to the universe would be disastrous."

Sara shook her head. "So, you're forcing me to watch you turn into the Time Lord Victorious again?"

"Sara…" He tried.

"Forcing me to relive all those episodes again with you going off the deep end from losing Rose and then what you do to Donna..." She looked at him utterly disgusted.

He was perplexed. He could never bring himself to hurt a companion and here she was directly inferring that he would do so in his immediate future. He turned to look at Penelope seeing the same look of queasiness in her eyes. _What am I missing?_

"No, I won't do this again!" Sara screamed and, while the Doctor was momentarily distracted, she bolted out of the room, down the corridor and out the door of the TARDIS, which, thankfully for Sara, had been left Doctor, cursing his lack of foresight in not taking the precaution to secure the entrance, quickly gave chase to his new wayward passenger. Penny, also alarmed, ran straight after Sara and the Doctor, since she knew she couldn't abandon her friend now. They were two survivors of a lost universe, which made Sara nearly family to her. Since Sara had helped her, it was time for her to return the favor.

* * *

Sara's lungs were burning after only five minutes of a continual sprint. Her previous coma and injuries had taken their toll on her endurance, but she tried to keep up her pace despite the fact she knew the Doctor was gaining on her. She switched tactics, weaving in and out of alleys, trying to hide amongst tourists to throw off her pursuer. As she got caught up within the throngs of the crowd, she managed to spot a church just to the right of her and she rushed inside in a momentary fit of nostalgia.

She walked up the aisle of the church and quickly knelt down between two of the pews. _Catholic, I used to be Catholic before it all went to hell. _Her mother was religious and her father merely accepted that everything had its time and place. Sara smiled briefly in the memory as tears welled up in her eyes. Her mother and she argued so often, both so alike in temperaments, that she wondered if her mother truly knew how much Sara did love her, how much she actually missed her right now.

What she wouldn't give to be home having a simple argument about friends, work, or her taste in relationships in exchange for the distorted fantasy she was enduring right now.

Her father needed no words, since he came to say good-bye at the airport and, even though Sara didn't know how final her words were, at least she had some form of resolution with him. Was any length of time really enough when it came to saying goodbye to one's family?

A hand fell on her shoulder and Sara gasped, only to turn to find Penny who was smiling down at her. "For the sake of His sorrowful passion, have mercy on us and the whole world," Penny said softly.

Sara remembered the prayer distantly in her mind, nodded and repeated it, "For the sake of His Sorrowful Passion, have mercy on us and the whole world." She swallowed. "Yeah, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil," she started.

"For you are with me," Penny finished. "I didn't know you…" She gestured to the crucifix in front of them.

"My mother," Sara replied sadly.

Penny nodded. "My grandparents." She looked around. "Maybe there really was a reason we survived."

"Sara!"

The peace they started to discover was vanquished as the Doctor entered the church and both girls ducked into the pews. "Which one?" Penny asked looking at Sara fearfully and Sara shook her head.

"I know you're in here, I've come to take you back home." He cleared his throat. "Look, things will be different this time, promise. I'll make you a deal, you don't wander off and I won't have to resort to locking you in your room, so…"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding," Sara muttered. "That's the best he can do?" The Doctor seemed to turn in direction of her voice and Sara grit her teeth. Apparently, he had better hearing then she had given him credit for and their hiding spot was about to be rendered useless. Penny tried to take hold of her arm.

"T-try to talk to him, I think...I think he's almost there," Penny pleaded.

"No." Sara was shaking. "I just can't do this anymore, I'm sorry." She yanked herself free and with a burst of energy she ran to the back door, heading out to the street with her Doctor in direct pursuit. Upon rounding the corner, she nearly barreled into Penny's Doctor that was swiftly closing in on her. She let out a gasp, attempting to change direction.

"C'mon, Sara, let's talk about this," he said. "Please, just wait, listen to me."

"Just stay away from me!" She shrieked in panic as she glanced behind her. She couldn't backtrack, her Doctor would have her instantly, so that left only one other option. She fled out into the street, attempting to dodge the traffic that was speeding by.

"No!" One Doctor said while another yelled, "Sara, stop!" Sara was filled with adrenaline and fear. She didn't see the car speeding towards her that simply couldn't stop in time as it rammed into her, brutally throwing her several feet back on the unforgiving cement pavement. She lay there, blinking at the sky above her, seeing it distort rapidly as her vision started to blur.

The two Doctors appeared right over her and she saw Penny who looked at her with frightened eyes.

"Sara, stay with me," one Doctor ordered. Sara couldn't be sure which one. Was she seeing double vision? Was she hallucinating? She really couldn't be sure.

She smiled at Penny. "Two David Tennants," She murmured. "Will that cost the studio extra?"

Penny managed a smile, squeezing Sara's hand. "N-no, they had a d-deal. Buy one, you g-get the s-s-second one free." She swallowed hard looking at her Doctor who was running a diagnostic on Sara with his sonic. "Is she…?"

His face was serious. "She needs surgery, have to get her back to the TARDIS." He looked at his counterpart. "Need an extra pair of hands if she's going to pull through,can I count on you?"

Sara's Doctor only looked at his ward utterly devastated, his hand trembled as he stroked her hair, grimacing at her blood on his palm. "What have I done?" He whispered. He swallowed hard, feeling all the emotions he tried so hard to suppress as he bent over, shaking hard. "I've gone too far, way too far." His eyes were filled with pain and he was utterly frozen, transfixed on Sara, for the moment not knowing what to do. He was about to lose her, another companion, he just knew it. It was like Rose all over again and-

"Then do something!" His counterpart said, raising his voice. "Help me save her life. It's not too late, we still have time!"

The Doctor shook himself, inhaled deeply, and looked at Sara, lying helplessly on the ground before him, and then at Penelope who was in tears, gazing at him pleadingly. He nodded. His counterpart was right, it wasn't too late to do something right. He had to start here and, without further pause, he carefully lifted Sara up in his arms and followed his duplicate back to his TARDIS.

* * *

Despite having a head-start, I outpaced the Doctor, running right past him. Still, it wasn't quick enough, I pushed myself harder, to go faster,_ faster_, **_faster_**. I could barely see her up ahead, but I saw enough to see the car braking, hearing it screech against the pavement, skidding at a high speed at she ran into traffic, directly into its path. "Sara!" I screamed in warning. My Doctor had run into the Other Doctor who looked on in horror. "Sara!"

She lay there, motionless, and I shoved past any people who were standing in my way, merely gawking at the scene as if it was some live-action movie being played out right before their very eyes. I fell to my knees before her, fearing the worst, nose already wriggling. I was dimly aware of the Doctors falling down beside me, one taking out his screwdriver, scanning for the list of injuries and the other staring at Sara's battered form in horror. "Sara, stay with me," the one with the screwdriver ordered.

She smile at me, eyes starting to cloud over and unable to look at me straight. "Two David Tennants," she murmured deliriously. "Will that cost the studio extra?"

I gave a half-hearted smile, thankful she was still alive, but knowing that she was not in good shape, her legs bent in a precarious position. I squeezed her hand desperately, as if she would grasp on to life if I only hold on tight enough. I barely managed to reply, "N-no, they had a d-deal. Buy one, you g-get the s-s-second one free." Sara eyes rolled into the back of her head and closed, and my hand flew to my mouth as I shook my head furiously, sick.

She still had a trace of a smile on her lips.

I swallowed hard with an audible gulp, looking at the Doctor who was running a diagnostic on Sara, his sonic still in hand. "Is she…?" I couldn't bring voice to the dreaded word.

His face was serious. "She needs surgery, have to get her back to the TARDIS." He looked at the other Doctor who appeared frozen. "Need an extra pair of hands if she's going to pull through, can I count on you?"

But this Doctor had eyes only for Sara, looking utterly devastated, his hand trembled as he stroked her hair. "What have I done?" He whispered, trembling. "I've gone too far, way too far."

"Then do something!" The other Doctor cried out. "Help me save her life. It's not too late, we still have time!"

The Doctor, the one hunched over Sara looked at his counterpart before turning his eyes back to his ward. It was Sara's Doctor, I realized as I looked into those eyes. I didn't recognize them at first since they no longer harbored such anger and coldness inside of them. His fear had returned though, three-fold. Sara's Doctor must've seen the plea that lurked in my eyes, for he suddenly swept Sara up into his arms. The other Doctor, my Doctor, cleared the way as they both raced off in the direction of the TARDIS.

I lunged, moving to follow, but a pair of arms suddenly stopped me. I whirled around to see a pale and terribly confused looking Donna with Wilfred standing a few feet behind her. "Penny, what happened? What's going on?" She asked fretfully.

"I-I…" I swallowed hard, longing to go join the Doctors but knowing I would be no help to them. I sighed and said, "We...we can't stay here. F-follow me, I'll explain e-everything."

* * *

"She had a severe concussion and inflammation of the brain. She had severe bruising, broken ribs on one side, internal bleeding, and a collapsed lung…Her legs were completely shattered and there was major tissue damage along the tibia. Any further delays increased the likelihood that we had to amputate one or both of her legs." He sighed. "We were extremely fortunately to have operated when we did."

That's what the Doctors told Penny, Donna, and Wilfred when they found the trio waiting anxiously in the console room. What the Time Lords_ didn't_ tell them was how they managed to pull Sara through the extremely difficult surgery. Most of the credit actually belonged to Sara, herself, and her seemingly miraculous energy.

The Doctors had been worried that they would have to use a particular binding agent that could have some questionable side-effects, since they never used it on a human before. In fact, albizia zygia gum with trace particulates of Lindos were usually used on Time Lords, especially designed to work with the artron energy and the temporal platelets that innately rested inside their blood. The intent was to gently activate it so that it would be deployed around wounds and injuries without wasting a complete regeneration cycle while also accelerating time in that area to speed actual healing.

The only reason they had considered trying it on Sara was because of her unique circumstances due to the fact that she had artron energy inside her.

However, they found her energy afforded a better solution, which negated the Doctors attempt to even use the gum for this methodology. Sara's unique triple-wavelength time energy was remarkably self restorative. They worked to place the damaged tissue, bone, or muscle in the correct position it was required to be in and the capacity of Sara's self healing did the rest, restoring the damaged areas on its own, leaving no trace of any apparent scars, marks, or blemishes to the scrutiny of both the Doctors..

Although neither Doctor gave voice to the thought, both suspected if given time, Sara would be capable of self-healing from virtually any injury.

* * *

Sara had remembered waking up in sickbay to see the Doctor studiously examining her, a clinical expression on his face as he glanced down at her. She swallowed, attempting to ask where Penny was. Her throat was dry, for which he offered her a cup of water, telling her that Penelope was in her room asleep. He then offered her an assessment of her injuries, complete with how remarkable it was that her time energy was able to heal what could have been fatal injuries otherwise. She recognized that gleam of scientific curiosity and she winced, remembering that expression from her own Doctor prior to him turning into the Time Lord Victorious.

Like it or not, that was this Doctor's eventual fate.

"Your Doctor has turned a corner, but he'll resign himself to going back without you," He said with determination, seeming to miss the look of horror in her eyes. "It will get better after a while and you'll start having a grounding effect on Penelope."

She didn't know what to say, feeling as though she was caught in the midst of some tug of war she never signed up for. Penny tried to reassure her, "He's-He's really not so b-bad and there's Donna. She's pretty f-funny, once you get to kn-know her."

"But, Penny, we know what happens to her," Sara whispered and Penny could only bite her lip and look away.

Sara walked out into the empty corridor, feeling relatively hopeless as she came face to face with the Doctor, but which one? When he gazed at her with such guilt in his eyes, she automatically knew it was the Doctor she had traveled with, the one who had most recently been the Time Lord Victorious.

"Sara," he managed to say. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He shook his head. "How can I ask you to possibly forgive…" His voice trailed off.

"Maybe you can't," she said abruptly. "Not now, don't think I could just yet."

He sighed. "Don't know how to make it up to you. I'll try somehow." He looked positively miserable. "If you come back, I-"

"I can't go back," She whispered.

He was perplexed. "But staying here…?

"Make it up to me now, like you should have done before. Give me a normal life here where he can't find me," Sara pleaded.

The Doctor frowned. "You don't know what you're asking."

"Yes, I do. I'm asking for a chance, one you refused to give me," Sara told him.

"And your friend?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"If I succeed in making a fresh start, I'll come back for her. I'll find a way," Sara said. "You can rectify everything just by doing this. Please, I need this." A tear fell down her cheek and the Doctor sighed, reaching a decision.

"Quickly," He said, lowering his voice and taking her arm, leading her outside of his counterpart's TARDIS, removing the deadlock with quick work of his sonic. They hastened quickly to his TARDIS, which was now fully powered, and made their way into his storage room, where he began pulling supplies off the shelves.

"First thing you'll need is a bio-filter," he explained, adjusting the settings on a circular piece of metal with his screwdriver, handing it to her. "Wearing this will mask most of your energy signature, not all but most of it. Be careful to avoid energy surges, it will leave a trail," he advised, while giving her a compact sonic device.

"This functions as a sonic but also is a vortex manipulator and transmat. It has enough power to manage several time jumps, can't change location though, simplistic device. Allow time to charge between transmats and time jumps because they drain the device," he explained while offering her what looked like an iPad. "All the instructions on how to use it are right there including the functions of the different settings of the sonic." He then carefully adjusted a credit card and handed her a duplicate set of psychic paper. "Pretty straight forward how that works."

They then proceeded to the console room, where he worked feverishly at the computer, accessing government files to create Sara's identity while then producing her a driver's license and passport. "You can make others should the need arise with the sonic, but this should get you started," he advised and Sara glanced at the license.

"San Francisco?" She asked.

"Seattle is too obvious. My counterpart might look there in case he doesn't buy my story that you chose to come back with me. Knowing me, I certainly would," the Doctor said, deep in thought. "At least you're still on the west coast." Sara nodded in response."Ready to go?" The Doctor asked.

"I didn't say goodbye to Penny and-"

"Best not to, less trail you leave, the better and more likely you'll be able to get your friend if his guard is down," he said.

"Yeah." Sara swallowed hard, already missing her deeply. "I guess you're right."

He grimaced. "I'm sorry, but if you want a normal life or a chance at one, this is the way it has to be."

"No, I get it," Sara told him feeling her chest constrict from the pain welling inside her. _I'll see Penny again. I'll find her, rescue her and she'll come live with me. _She had to tell herself that and she swore that whatever the cost, she would see the only ever dimensional survivor, for they were connected now on a level that Sara was only beginning to understand.

What was happening now was only just the beginning.

The Doctor started the dematerialization sequence, entering the coordinates for San Francisco and Sara put all the items he gave her into a handbag she found in the storage room. Before she knew it, she was stepping out into the open air directly onto Stuart Street with the Doctor by her side.

He paused, looking at her, then sighed. "I guess this is it." He paused to give his ward a considering glance while coming to a quick decision. "One more thing," he said.

"What?" Sara asked, glancing down at the bag. "Think I have all that I need and…" Her voice trailed as he took a firm hold of her shoulders and she looked at him startled. "What are you doing?" She appeared nervous.

"Giving you something to protect your mind," he explained as he leaned forward and whispered carefully in her ear.

She gazed at him, shocked as he released her. "You gave me your name, but why? I already know it and you didn't remove it before, so…"

"This time, no one can," he explained. "And no one else can enter your mind without your consent, barring extreme circumstances."

"What about your duplicate?" Sara asked.

"We share the same name, it acts as a code word. There is the possibility..."

Sara took a deep breath. She would simply have to exercise caution. "And the extreme circumstances?"

"An induced telepathic coma or regressive synaptic vegetative state." He shook his head. "Incredibly rare, even on Gallifrey, and, given the fact that you're human, practically non-existent. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Okay then, I won't," Sara said awkwardly. "Can't say it's been fun, but thanks for what you did now."

"Remember, if he catches the slightest trace of your signal, it's over. He'll never stop looking for you," the Doctor advised. "No matter where you run."

_Great pep talk. _"But how would he-?"

"If he travels here, gets within several hours, he would be able to see it," the Doctor explained.

"And other aliens?"

"Less likely, not as capable as tracking time energy as Time Lords," he assured.

At least that was some relief and she let out the breath of air that she had been holding."You need to go back, stop the Master," Sara told him.

He winced. "Yes." He started to turn, heading back to the TARDIS. "Well, you know me, never one for goodbyes."

She nodded, remembering how he resented them, even when it came to River Song. "Yes, far too well," she muttered.

"Good luck," he offered and then he was gone, disappeared into his TARDIS. It was already dematerializing directly in front of Sara, while she watched the process with a diffident smile before turning and walking away.

_I'm free, I'm actually free. _She thought. She was suddenly startled when she felt a hand land directly on her shoulder. Feeling a strange, prickling sensation at the back of her neck, Sara turned. She saw a man, with a strange hat and a collar that obscured half of his face, gripping her shoulder. A thrill of fear went through her and that sense of unease didn't disappear when he asked her, "Are you Sara Thomas, the time-traveler who is friends with my wife?"

"Friends?" She echoed, fully turning around now, "Who are you talking about?" Strangely, she had a feeling that she knew exactly who he was speaking of.

He sighed in relief, "Good, good, it is you." He readjusted his collar, pulling it down and took off his cap, smoothing his white-blonde hair and revealing a kind face with a clipped beard. "Sorry, about that, I couldn't let the Doctor see me, our time streams are not supposed to meet yet. I'm Daniel Joyce, husband of Penelope Gate." He paused, "But I suppose you would know her now as Penny Carter."

"Wait, you mean she-" The man held up a hand, effectively Sara off.

"I'm only supposed to deliver you this, I can't answer any questions, I'm afraid." He handed her a letter. "My wife promises that all your answers are in here and she gives her best regards to you."

"Why can't Penny come here herself? How do I even know you're telling the truth?" Sara asked skeptically.

A sorrowful expression crossed his face. "She isn't on this planet anymore. As a ward of the Time Lords, she is under their jurisdiction and care, being married makes no difference to them."

"The Doctor won't let her stay with you or at least let you join her?" She asked in disbelief and in indignation.

"No, no, the Time Lords from before the Time War. I cannot explain the events to you." He shook his head. "Penelope has put all the answers you will need in the letter, says that you will understand since you have gained the knowledge of this universe the same way she has. It has been nice to finally meet the woman my wife had recalled so fondly of. Good day, Sara Thomas."

The man started to walk away and Sara called out to him, "Where can I find you?"

"You won't, Sara. This will be the only time our paths cross." He smiled, "Good day, Sara Thomas. Live a full, normal life."

Sara watched as Penny's supposed husband disappeared into the crowd and then stared at the letter in her hands that was plainly addressed to her in careful script: _Sara Thomas, San Francisco, 2:43 p.m. on the corner where Mission Street meets Stuart Street across from the Griffon Hotel. _Hands shaking imperceptibly, Sara opened the letter.

* * *

_Sara,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't meet you in person, but my fate has finally caught up with me. I'm writing to you in the moments before they will come to take me with them back to the Citadel where I'll remain for the rest of my days. Don't be sad, this was meant to happen, this is my reason for being here, this was His plan for me. My duplicate did not exist in the right time, I had to take her place. I had to become Penelope Gate. I must go, and I wouldn't change my fate for the world, not one second of it._

_I'm sure you remember her, rather, _my_ story or, if not, you will remember eventually._

_Once you do, you will understand. You comprehend the severity of fixed points more than anyone, more than even I ever will._

_The knowledge doesn't stop, it just keeps coming, even after the last episode I watched. We do have the Sight. Don't be alarmed, just keep yourself hidden and you will be fine. My Doctor assumes that you went with your Doctor, especially since I also had thought the same way when you departed. The biofilter will work well enough, as long as you keep a low profile._

_I remember how you wondered why only we survived, how you agonized over what our purpose was. We only survived because God willed it. There are scientific reasons, things I couldn't understand in a million years by myself, but it's only through God that those reasons came to pass, that those explanations proved plausible. _

_God wants us alive to carry out His will, this is our cross to bear, but now we're no longer alone in bearing it. He willed for us to meet so we'd no longer despair, so we would be able to carry out His plan._

_It took me a long, long time to understand just what they were._

_You were meant to keep your Doctor on the straight and narrow. He would not have been able to snap out of being the Time Lord Victorious by himself, he is not like the Doctor from the show. Your Doctor was different, more bitter, more scared, more regretful. He was burning himself out. Everything would've ended in tears for all of the Universe, but you did something to save him. Because of you there is now a chance that his fate will not come to pass, there is hope._

_You were necessary to open his eyes to the truth of his actions, to make him see his distorted image in the funhouse mirror. _You are the Girl that Saves.

_You will see me again soon, Sara. There were times where I was alone, away from the Doctor, which you came to see me. You will have to be patient, though. I need you to wait until you receive a message from your future self at your apartment, so as not to disturb the paradox. This will not happen for a some time, so relax, Sara. Live the life you have always wanted to._

_Once you do visit me, you must explain to me how you came to be here and not with your Doctor. Do not mention Daniel Joyce or the woman who I become. I must not find out until after I meet the Dream Lord._

_Don't fret, Sara, you're going to be brilliant, just continue to live the life you want to lead. I am with you always._

_~ Penny_

* * *

**_One Year Later_**

* * *

_Sara-_

_Go to Leadworth. December 10, 1996, 7:15 PM at Amelia Pond's residence. Penny will be waiting for you. Always be prepared._

_It's a brave new world. Remember that._

* * *

Sara was riddled with anticipation as she boarded the plane on the way to London in preparation of seeing Penny. The year had passed by swiftly, although marked by the calamitous events that Sara knew were coming and, therefore, had prepared for them as much as she was able. Within her apartment, she secured the equivalent of a panic room with deadlock seals, so when the events of the Stolen Earth and the End of Time arose, she secured herself within the premises until she was sure it was safe to depart.

The Doctor managed to forge her a similar degree and she was able to retain a position in public relations for TriNet Divisions, an online recruiting agency, which she relatively enjoyed. The first few months, Sara was tense, constantly looking over her shoulder, fearing that the Doctor would find her and force her back into the TARDIS, but after a time she began to relax. She started to make friends, go out at night, and enjoy herself. Going to a movie or having a drink at a bar seemed like an utter luxury, and she swore she would never take it for granted again. When she had Penny by her side, she would have the pleasure of showing the other girl what she was missing, all the simple pleasures that she could enjoy, and Sara smiled at the notion of it.

There would be a period of adjustment, no question, but wouldn't Penny appreciate not having her life be put in constant danger?

Sara wondered how Penny was doing now that the Skaian was out of her consciousness and likely that her body had undergone the changes the presence spoke about during the period of when Sara had bonded telepathically with the creature. It went without saying that she could never allow Penny to be examined by a physician, but that was a relatively minor concession. Sara and Penny's lifespan should equate to the same and Sara could heal Penny if need should arise. A doctor should never be required as long as Sara was around, and she was determined not to abandon the other girl.

Sara managed to sleep through half the flight, landed in Heathrow airport, and then hired a driver to take her to Leadworth who dropped her off beside the post office. After paying him, she circumvented the building and stowed her luggage within some thick bushes with the intent to retrieve it upon returning with Penny. She programed in the date and time indicated in the letter, pressing the button of her sonic that connected to the vortex manipulator within the device, which sent her back to 1996.

Before she progressed further, she entered in the return coordinates and then headed out in the direction of Amelia Pond's house of which the address was clearly indicated in the information she received. She was taken aback when she arrived at the destination to see the TARDIS there. It appeared to have just crash landed within Amelia's back yard. _How…? Were the coordinates wrong? _

"S-Sara?" She was torn from her thoughts when Penny climbed out of the TARDIS, looking at Sara with utter amazement. "Is it really you? I...I thought you were gone, that you left with h-him, and…"

Sara put her finger to her lips. "Don't use my name. If he's just regenerated, you know, he'll likely won't remember…" She remembered all too well how confused the eleventh version was when he emerged, and Penny grinned, nodding.

"Oh, okay, sorry," she lowered her voice and stumbled towards her. "But-but you're here, you're okay! I m-missed you so much."

Sara smiled. "I missed you too, in fact, I came back to see you."

"H-how did you get to this t-time frame? I-I think it's the 1990's or s-something," Penny considered.

"Present from my Doctor," Sara told her. "I'm here to-"

"Penelope, what did I say about wandering off?" The Doctor emerged from the TARDIS, dripping wet, shaking his head at Penny before turning to look at Sara with a frown. "Don't I know you?" He asked in confusion.

"I just have that kind of face," Sara answered, not missing a beat.

The Doctor looked perplexed and gave a shrug, glancing at the little girl that suddenly came running out of the house who seemed to take all the strangers in her yard with stride. "Have you come to fix to the crack in my wall?" She asked, looking between the three of them steadily.

"Y-yes," Penny said, answering for him, glancing at the Doctor who gazed at Amelia with anticipation.

"I want an apple," he started, before cocking his head in consideration. "Or is it a peach? Nectarine, maybe?" Penny and Sara stared at him with confusion. Penny knew that peaches were her one of her favorite fruits, and Sara loved nectarines, but this wasn't how either of them remembered it from the show.

Amelia looked at him with befuddlement and then turned to Penny and Sara. "Is he sick or something?"

"No, still cooking. Just have cravings, never had them before." Completely, climbing out of the TARDIS, he said with gusto, "Let's go see that crack!" He turned and marched off, only to walk directly into a tree.

Sara attempted to suppress a laugh, she failed miserably.

"Oi, I heard that!" He accused petulantly, he tone like that a young child accusing another of calling names.

"Sorry," Sara muttered.

He's peeved expression fade, turning once again into that of curiosity."So who are you exactly? How do you know Penelope?" He asked Sara.

She shrugged. "Just passing through and, well, you have an uncanny resemblance of someone who was there for me when I needed it most." She was remembering when the eleventh version visited her when she was in a coma. "Came to me in a dream, as funny as that sounds, and I thought I would indulge in a moment of nostalgia." It sounded pretty corny, but as he reminded her before, she was pretty terrible at lying, and in his moment of disorientation maybe the truth was a simpler path to take.

"Oh!" He grinned. "Coincidence then. I love dreams, great reminders of where you come from. Want to join us inside the house? I'm hungry."

She hesitated but then agreed. He was still awkward on his feet and seemed to have a hard time sorting through his memories. Sara even threw a bit of her caution aside to suggest the food item from the show that would restore him for which he seemed abundantly grateful.

Sara and Penny were sitting at the table as he examined the crack on the wall upstairs. "I came back for you, Penny," Sara whispered to her. "I'm sorry I had to let you believe I left this dimension, but while you were with the last regeneration, it would have been too difficult."

"S-so, are you going to tr-travel with us?" Penny asked in hope.

"Well, no, what I was thinking was-" Sara started to say.

"Yes, need to get back in there. The engines are phasing, they could burn," the Doctor proclaimed as he hopped down the stairs, Amy close behind him. He began to ask for their help in a distracted manner, while in the distance Sara could hear the sound of the cloister bell.

Penny started to stand in order to follow the Doctor and Sara paused in consideration as to how much she willing to risk her own freedom to get Penny back. The set of circumstances were already skewed from what had been explained to her and she had a peculiar feeling that it wasn't merely accidental. She stood to follow Penny, all the while pondering what was taking place before her.

_What is going on? _She bit her lip. _What am I supposed to do?_

* * *

**_To Be Continued in the Sequel..._**

* * *

**_Explanations:_**

***** The Skaians are made up, they don't exist in cannon. Their insides are exactly like that of a Time Lords, minus the regeneration. Penny's going to have two of everything, essentially with a few exceptions. If you have any further questions, feel free to ask in a review or PM me. I'll answer in the next update tomorrow.

***** Albizia zygia gum is a real substance used as a binding agent for edible tablets, so that they take longer to dissolve. Chimpanzees like to eat the gum too.

***** Lindos is the fictional hormone released when a Time Lord regenerates. It accounts for the pregnancy cravings and sudden hatred of foods that the Doctor normally didn't have a problem with. Likely, this hormone effects Time Lords the same way estrogen effects women when they are pregnant or are menstruating.

***** If the fact that religion being "strongly" mentioned here offends you, then this crossover and the sequels afterwards will not suit you. Catholicism and God are going to have a significant part as the crossover goes on. Just letting you know.

***** Daniel Joyce and Penelope Gate _are_ cannon in Doctor Who. I won't explain anything here, as this part will actual be spoilers for my story. If you don't care about spoilers and still want to know what the big deal is and who they are, look it up on the TARDIS wiki. Prepare to be shocked if you do. *Chuckles evilly.*

**_Thought Process:_**

So! This is the official last chapter of this story. I'm putting up the advertisement for the sequel as a separate chapter up tomorrow along with the answers to any question you might have.

Unless you want me or Emptyvoices to answer it privately in a PM. We can very well do that for you. :)

I'm going to attempt to update _'Faith, Trust, Pixie Dust, and Man-eating Trees'_ sometime next week, so look forward to it!

Happy Friday,

Emptyvoices

FFA, the Fan Fictional Authoress

_Date Submitted: Friday, July 11, 2014._


	4. Not Really the End to the Madness

**All translations, explanations, advertisements, and thought processes are at the end of the chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: All shows/ books/ video games/ songs that are mentioned in this chapter are all © to their respective owners, we don't own them.**_

* * *

The Doctor recognized Sara instantly, even in his newly regenerated body, and he heard everything that Penny and Sara said, even before he emerged from the TARDIS. _I thought the other Doctor took her, but he just left her here? _Somehow, Sara must have talked him into it and the guilt the other Doctor must have felt caused him to want to oblige her wishes. It was impossible. The Doctor simply knew Sara would never have stayed hidden indefinitely and, surely, her Doctor must have told her that. However, he understood the motivations behind that Doctor's actions, wanting to somehow make amends to Sara for all that he had done by giving her a reprieve and a taste of a normal life.

_Before I have to take it away. _The Doctor thought sadly, but he masked himself carefully behind his disorientation, approaching the girls, faking puzzlement at Sara's identity so she wouldn't be obliged to run. To his surprise, she even seemed to enjoy his presence and told him that in another life, he helped her at her darkest moment. It was elusive, but the Doctor determined that his counterpart's future version might have entered her mind, coming to her in a dream state.

She seemed relieved at his lack of knowledge to her identity and welcomed the invitation to the little girl's house that had the scary crack on the wall. She even suggested he eat a particular food item. It wasn't the first thing that popped into his head but with Sara and Penny's detailed knowledge of the future, he wasn't going to question it and skillfully played along.

While examining the crack, as Penny and Sara spoke to Amy, he detected that Sara had a transmat device on her person. Carefully, without alerting Sara to it, he deactivated the transport. _Well, she did come prepared. _He was forced to consider that Sara might have tried to take Penny with her back to her residence. Looking at Sara was like watching a new person, the Doctor noted. She was no longer the traumatized shadow of herself that ran the instant someone got too close.

He was forced to consider whether this would change once he got her onboard the TARDIS.

"Yes, need to get back in there," he exclaimed as he race down the stairs, hearing the sounds of cloister bells ringing from the TARDIS. "You two," he directed at Penny and Sara who had been conversing in the kitchen. "Can you help? The engines are phasing and they could burn."

Sara looked befuddled, as she recalled him rushing off to do this alone on the show. "Engines?" She asked. "I work in public relations, I don't-"

"Need all the hands I can get to keep her stabilized, just five minutes." He pointed back to the TARDIS and Sara looked alarmed, clearly seeing the flames starting to emerge. "See, she's on fire! Can't have her burning up." Sara glanced at Penny, clutching onto the screwdriver in her pocket as a safety measure.

"Don't worry," Penny advised. "Re-remember how he was?" She shrugged. "Besides, I...I never got to sh-show you my rooms."

"Oh, yeah, right." Sara offered a smile. "New body and all…"

"He...He doesn't seem t-to recognize you, he-he's confused," Penny reminded her.

"Can I come?" Amy asked, looking at the three of them hopefully.

"No, far too dangerous right now. Be back in five minutes," the Doctor assured her.

Sara felt silly. This was how the Eleventh Doctor behaved and sure there would be changes because she and Penny were present. "Right, you're right. It's just...been a while," Sara said to Penny taking a deep breath as she headed with her towards the TARDIS and, following the Doctor, got inside. As she moved deeper into the console area, she looked around in confusion. The fire had vanished and she glanced at the Doctor, perplexed. "You said the engines were on fire. Did you still need help?"

"It's been a while hasn't it, Sara?" The Doctor asked her sadly, watching Sara as she glanced at Penny, her panic starting to show. "I thought you disappeared with my counterpart."

Sara slowly started to back away towards the door. "I don't know what you mean," she attempted, as she looked behind her for the exit. The door suddenly swung shut and she grasped the knob, attempting to turn it.

"I'm sorry," He said gently.

Sara turned to Penny who appeared to be in shock. "Penny, talk to him. Tell him to let me out."

"Doctor," Penny tried. "Sara's doing f-fine on her own. Sh-she just c-came to visit. Can't you-?"

"I'm sorry, Penny. Had I known she was still in this dimension, I wouldn't have let her leave the TARDIS. Those are the rules."

Sara could feel the TARDIS shaking beneath her. "The rules?" She repeated. "Gallifrey no longer exists." She was furious at herself, for her inclination to put herself back in such a position but she had a safety net for a reason. She gripped Penny's arm with the intent to use the vortex manipulator on them both. "Human beings are not yours to claim." She said defiantly as she pressed down on the button to activate it.

"Sorry, Sara," the Doctor said while examining his console, not even bothering to look up. "Knew about that little device of yours an hour ago, had to take it offline."

Suddenly, the TARDIS shook violently, plummeting down as both girls screamed, gripping the railing, until it reached a landing. All the lights went out and, to Sara's surprise, the doors fell open and she saw trees. _A forest? _The smell of cedar trees permeated the air. It smelled like home, reminding her of the time when she went hiking in the woods with friends in Washington before her dimension disappeared.

Without thinking, she seized the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, repeating an action she completed once before, glanced at Penny. "Are you coming?" She asked and then disappeared, running through the door.

* * *

If there was one thing I did not expect, it was Sara's sudden reappearance. I had thought she was gone forever with her Doctor, never to be seen again, the last remnant of home. It had just been me and my Doctor for the longest time. Not that the Doctor wasn't nice or good company, it was just that...he didn't understand, not like Sara did. It was so nice to finally share the same humor over inside jokes that only I knew, that only people who watched 'Doctor Who' knew.

If I was honest with myself, I had been growing weary of all the constant traveling, I wanted to follow in Sara's footsteps by daring to ask for a normal life. I knew it would never happen with ten, it was far too delicate a time, but I had hoped that I would get my chance with Eleven. The only reason he kept me was because of my future knowledge, the information I had because I watched the show, and that was starting to run out. I only watched up until the Weeping Angels episode with River in it. Soon I would be just like anyone else, clueless and normal.

I wasn't including the information that the Nameless provided me, since the Doctor had told me that it was locked away in my subconscious. It couldn't be accessed by anyone except for the Doctor himself on occasion when there was something he needed to know, and that was only because the Nameless's echo let him. He told me this, reassured me that it was highly unlikely that anything would be able to telepathically invade my mind, and even if there was, he wasn't let them have the chance to finish. He wouldn't have anything to worry about anymore, my "Precog" days would soon come to an end and I could finally start my life over once more.

And now, it turned out that Sara had been here for the last year, and she ended up just fine. I knew then, that I could do it too, once my knowledge disappeared. I was so happy when Sara turned out to still be here.

I wasn't alone in this anymore.

It may have been selfish of me, but my dearest wish for the past year was that I could see her again, somehow, someway...It was part of the reason why I so readily coaxed Sara to come on into the TARDIS with me, if only just for a moment, to show her my rooms. More specifically, my souvenir room and picture room. I wanted to show her where I've been, the things I've seen, the stuff I've done...I wanted to show her what I was able to experience thanks to her being a source of strength to me, a source of hope and inspiration. I had only known her briefly, barely the span of two days, but the things I've seen of her through the Nameless…

There was this connection, like I've known her for years. She held a special place in my heart, one of a good and trusted friend.

So when she asked me to convince the Doctor to let her go, I did, despite my reluctance to do so, to let my friend go. I was shocked that the Doctor lied to us to get Sara into the TARDIS with him, but I was even more shocked when he refused to let her go. He avoided eye contact, determinedly not looking at us, and I knew then that he wasn't going to change his mind. I suspected that even after my "ability" of "foreknowledge" ends, I wouldn't be able to leave regardless. I glanced at Sara and knew even if I could though, I wouldn't leave without her. Being alone is the worst thing a person could be subjected to. I wouldn't do it to a friend, certainly not to Sara.

Just as I resigned myself to my new fate, something unexpected happened, the TARDIS fell, crashing once more. The familiar sense of panic and fear that I had felt earlier when the Doctor was regenerating, surfaced once more. I cried out in terror and gripped the railing tightly as the Doctor shouted out in surprise and alarm. With a resounding crash, the TARDIS roughly landed and the doors flew open.

We all fell to the floor and something clattered across it over towards Sara's direction. She quickly scooped it up and, glancing at me, she asked, "Are you coming?" before racing outside.

"W-Wait, Sara!" I called out in alarm, "You don't know what p-planet we've landed on, and it could be d-dangerous!" Frantically, I hurried out after her.

"Penelope!" The Doctor cried out, "Come on, don't you go wandering off too! You're supposed to be the companion that stays put!"

"Hurry up, Doctor!" I shot back, "N-Not my fault you're a s-slow poke." Unsure of which direction Sara went, I split off in a random one, hoping that I was going the right way. I've didn't quite remember if Sara was this adventurous before, but I probably just had a shoddy memory.

I was giddy, I was in a new place, a new forest, and I had no clue where I was. Where and when were we? Did we travel forwards or backwards in time? Did we travel relatively close or far away in space? I wished that I brought my camera instead of leaving it in my room. I may want to settle down and stop traveling, at least for a small while, but it still didn't decrease my love of new and fascinating places and times, especially when traveling with others. Speaking of other people...

I slowed down, looking around me. There were trees everywhere, no end of them in sight. There was also no sign of Sara, the Doctor, or the TARDIS. I was alone, there weren't even any forest animals or critters of any kind. I frowned, my good mood giving way to apprehension and a slight pressure built in my head. The Doctor was always saying be aware of what's around you, what's missing, what's there that shouldn't be, or even, what's too perfect, too normal to be right. In this case, what was missing was the lack of wildlife and the unnatural still and quiet in the forest.

I stopped, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck start to rise up. I knew, I just _knew _that there was something behind me. I also knew that the moment that I turned around that there would be nothing there. The ache grew worse, the pressure building into a painful headache. My hearts started to beat faster, the two of them making a _ba-ba-bump-bump__, ba-ba-bump-bump, ba-ba-bump-bump! _

I suddenly felt lightheaded both from the pressure in my head abruptly disappearing and because I was unused to the extra heart that finally finished duplicating earlier this year. I grew nervous, feeling the eyes on the back of my head intensify, boring into me. I bit my lip and almost whipped around but managed to restrain myself. Instead, I slowly turned my head sideways and looked behind my shoulder out of the corner of my eyes. There was the barest outline of a humanoid figure there. '_What would the Doctor do?' _I thought worriedly.

_'He would probably turn around and talk a lot, confusing everyone in the nearby vicinity… I could try that, better than doing nothing and letting it eat me or something.' _Taking a quick, steadying breath, I said, "H-How long are you g-going to st-stare at me? I mean, th-there's nothing wr-wrong with you l-looking at m-me, but it's rude to-to not introduce yourself and-and to k-keep lurking b-behind me." I paused but there was no answer. The creature had suddenly vanished from my peripheral vision.

I didn't see it move at all, it was just suddenly not there. I turned around completely now, facing the empty forest behind me. '_Definitely not human then, there wasn't a sound at all and with all the leaves, there should've been.' _ Out loud, I continued, "I-I understand if you're, if you're scared. I am a bit too...also bit lost. I'm a...a traveler, you see, and, if it m-makes you feel better, I'm not, I'm not completely human either. H-Have no clue wh-what you are, b-but obviously not human. I kn-know you're still there… I can feel you."

It was behind me.

I could feel the slightest whoosh of air being disturbed behind me, could hear the quiet intake of breath, could feel the eyes staring at me intently, could feel that weird pressure probing the back of my head again. I turned around once again, looking up to see _gold, gold, gold_ eyes look back at me. They were like a lion's or a hawk's eyes, piercing, intense, unnerving. "Oh, hello there," I breathed. "I-I'm Penelope Elaine Carter, and I'm g-guessing you're the c-cause of the p-p-probing in my head."

* * *

Sara ran through the forest, relieved to at least being on familiar terrain, but furious that she allowed the Doctor to trick her so completely. _The Doctor always lies. _She reminded herself, especially the eleventh regeneration. He even enjoyed bragging about it, but she had his screwdriver and the biofilter on that her Doctor set up for her. She should have listened more carefully to his warning, but she let a silly notion of nostalgia cling to her to see this version of the Doctor, when she could have visited Penny during the twelve years he wouldn't be present. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

But she knew this area. It was her home state, so she had some advantage being on her home turf. She looked around. Penny wasn't behind her and she wouldn't be familiar with this area like Sara was. Sara backtracked, searching for her friend as she made her way through the woods. Suddenly, the Doctor stepped out directly in front of her, holding another sonic screwdriver and Sara gasped in reaction, taking several steps back. "So what was that about your TARDIS being on fire? Your Engines phasing?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Sorry, I lied."

"And what about Penny? You never intend to let her go, do you?" The Doctor opened his mouth. "Don't bother, I already know, but I won't let her to be imprisoned by you for the rest of her life."

"Imprisoned?"

Sara smirked at him. "Spoilers." She swallowed having learned the art of negotiation. "We can make a deal. Take us back, let Penny stay with me. You can know where we are and I'll tell you what you need to know. Everything about River, all your future companions when you need to know it. You didn't want River to die. I know how to save her."

The Doctor examined her cautiously. "River is a paradox."

"There is one loophole, I know it. It won't cause a break in the fabric of reality."

The Doctor shook his head. "Can't risk it, the laws are clear. You are in my dimension, which makes you my ward."

"I have a career and a life!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," he offered.

"I came back to see you too. It wasn't just for Penny," Sara tried. "I wanted to say hello once."

"And so you did. When I find Penny, you both will have each other. You never know, you might have fun."

Sara shook her head. "I want to go home!" She shouted before turning on her heel and starting to run once more.

"Sara!" She heard him yell behind her. She wasn't listening but soon she caught sight of a Penny standing in front of another man.

"Penny!" Sara gasped in relief. "Thank God I found you. What are you-" She gave the man a closer examination and instantly drew a reference by his golden eyes and the sparkly sheen on his skin. "Okay, Penny, we have to go. He's not right, a stalker."

"Hey!" The man said.

_Christina warned me it could be worse and now it was…_

"Penny, remember Twilight, the book series?"

"Twilight?" The man asked as he ran his hand through his awesomely, gorgeous hair while flashing the two girls his most heart breaking smile...only to see one turn away in disgust. "Something that happens at the end of the day?"

Quietly, she whispered to Penny, "Stephanie Meyer, Twilight, vampires."

Suddenly, Penny turned to her, horrified by the reference. "You mean, in this dimension-"

Sara nodded. "They're real."

"How do you know about me?" Edward demanded, eyes narrowed as he looked between the two girls.

Sara thought quickly through that book and movie series she despised. "Jacob told me."

"What?"

"Oh yes." Sara smiled. "Told me everything and then said, the Volturi were coming." At breathtaking speed, the man disappeared.

Penny stared at her. "Wh-who _was_ that?"

"Unfortunately, it was Edward Cullen." Sara took a deep breath. "It won't take him long to realize I was lying. We have to split." Seizing Penny's hand, they started to run only to nearly come face to face with the Doctor again. Sara threw up her hands. "I seriously don't know which is worse, being in a dimension where Twilight characters are real or having you trying to lock me up again."

"Let's just take this easy, you two," the Doctor advised. "Come back to the TARDIS with me." Penny made to comply, but Sara stopped her, not trusting the Time Lord in front of them one bit.

"Why, because you're such a stand up honest person?" Sara snarked.

Suddenly, a figure broke out from the woods in such rapid speed and pounded on Sara, baring his teeth before sinking them into her wrist. Sara started to scream before looking at Penny and the Doctor."It's James, just get out of here! It's your fault!" She accused the Doctor. "You trapped me in the one dimension worse than yours. It's all your fault!"

Maybe they had acute hearing. If she could just find the right frequency at scream at...but she felt the saliva start to course through her. Of course, she felt her energy fighting the venom but the pain from both was excruciating. "You freak," She managed spit at James. "Call yourself a vampire. Why don't you get a job working at Claire's? I think they sell plenty of body glitter."

* * *

"Oh, hello there," I breathed. "I-I'm Penelope Elaine Carter, and I'm g-guessing you're the c-cause of the p-p-probing in my head."

The eyes intensified even more. "How are you able to do that?"

"Wh-what?" I stammered.

"Keep me out of your head, how are you doing that?" His voice was clear, like a song. I felt unnerved. Was he like an alien version of a siren? One that used telepathy and beauty to lead unsuspecting victims to their death? He was so fast though… maybe his prey was too.

I let out a nervous laugh, "I-I don't mean to, it's just that...m-my mind c-can't be touched by others, I-I know too much. I have a g-guard that keeps p-people out."

"A guard?" He repeated, narrowing his eyes on me.

Nervously, I continued, "Y-yes, I've been, I've been taught the basics of k-keeping standard t-telepaths out s-so that they c-can't do surface t-touches. Besides, it-it's a bit rude to go through a str-stranger's thoughts w-without their permission…" I trailed off.

"You have two hearts, and smell similar to a human, but something is off. What are you?"

"I-I don't know if I c-can answer that. I think that...that I might've said too m-much already." I worriedly glanced behind me. "The D-Doctor might get m-mad if I say more."

"Doctor? You've escaped from a hospital?" He asked incredulously.

"N-no! He's not that k-kind of doctor, m-more like one of… of science-like stuff, but he-he might get upset i-if I say more. Wh-who or what are you? C-Could you tell me wh-where we are?"

"I-"

"-Penny! Thank God I found you. What are you…" It was Sara and she was looking at the man next to me in alarm.

"Hi, Sara," I greeted her, relieved.

"Okay, Penny, we have to go, he's not right, a stalker."

_'What?' _I thought, looking back at the possible alien-siren next to me. _'A stalker? Well, I guess you could technically say that he was stalking me.'_

"Hey!" He exclaimed, looking offended.

"Penny, remember Twilight, the book series?" I frowned, unfamiliar with the title. I shook my head.

"Twilight, isn't it something that happens at the end of the day?" He asked, flashing a sad looking smile. Maybe he was an alien-siren who was one of those tragic artists. A poet, maybe, a tragic, depressing poet, like Edgar Allan Poe. I could picture him now, looking tragically out the window as it stormed outside, writing, 'The pain, the pain, it always rains, in my soul.'

I had to bite my lip to keep any laughter away. I always hated those moments you got when everyone was serious and thought about something funny and you couldn't laugh because it would be appropriate.

Quietly, Sara whispered into my ear, "Stephanie Meyer, Twilight, vampires." My eyes widened, terrified. Stephanie Meyer was the writer of the book 'Host,' and that one scared the pants off of me because of the parallels between the main character, Melanie, and me, since we both had parasites in our heads that controlled our bodies against our will. I knew that aliens were real-how could I not?- and I knew the all too real possibility that the plot of the Host could come true. It ended hopefully, somewhat bittersweet, but still, aliens, invading, stealing people's bodies... it hit too close to home for me.

If her book 'Twilight' was anything similar but with vampires, I was dead, I was so, so dead. The alien-siren was actually a teen-vampire. I'm so dead. And Sara just insulted him. We're doubly dead now.

"So, you mean in this dimension-" _Vampires existed? _

"They're real," she confirmed.

_Deader than a doornail, which had never been alive in the first place._

"How do you know about me?" The alien-siren/teen-vampire demanded.

"Jacob told me."

"What?" He asked the same time I asked, "Who?"

"Oh, yes," Sara grinned, " Told me everything and then said the Volturi were coming." The man vanished abruptly, leaving only a faint breeze to say that he had ever been there in the first place.

I stared at Sara, amazed. "Wh-who _was _that?"

"Unfortunately, it was Edward Cullen." Unfortunately? Was he the villain? "It won't take him long to realize that I was lying, we have to split." Sara quickly grabbed my hand and started to run, leading me in the opposite direction of where Mr. Cullen had vanished. Suddenly, the Doctor appeared from around a tree, causing Sara to throw up her hands in the air, releasing mine as she growled in frustration. "I seriously don't know what's worse, being in a dimension where Twilight characters are real or having you trying to lock me up again."

Lock her up? Why would the Doctor do that? He promised that was something he would never do to me or anyone. Did he lie about that too? I looked at him, horrified and devastated at the possible betrayal.

_I thought he was my friend._

"Let's take this easy, you two," the Doctor said, holding up his hands in a placating manner. "Come back to the TARDIS with me." I moved forward, instinctively, to obey, but Sara held out her arm, preventing me. I hung back once more, unsure of what to believe or who to follow anymore.

"Why?" Sara asked hotly. "Because you're such a stand-up, honest person?" She looked as if she was about to continue, but suddenly, something interrupted her, attacked her, moving so fast that none of us could react in time. Sara screamed, "It's James! Just get out of here, it's your fault! You trapped me in a dimension that's worse than yours, it's all your fault!" She struggled violently, spitting at the person attacking her, "You freak, think you can call yourself a vampire, why don't you work at Claires? I think they sell body glitter there."

The creature snarled, but before he could do anything, the Doctor launched himself at him. "Get off of her!" He roared, furious.

The creature turned his attention to him, throwing the Doctor off of him, easily, thoughtlessly, brutally. "What _are _you? Not human, the scent is off and you have two hearts...both of you." It turned its attention to me, leering. His eyes were a reddish-black.

"V-Vampire," I uttered, trembling. My hands flew up to my mouth and I backed away slowly in horror. I froze quickly though, I could sense something behind me. I fearfully turned around to see two more walk towards us at the speeds that shouldn't be humanly possible. _'But then again, they're not human. Unnatural, they're unnatural.'_

"What did you find, James?" The male asked, looking at us as if we weren't even people, as if we were lunch, which to them, we probably were.

"Strange creatures, none of them completely human, not even this one." He gestured at Sara. "The taste is off, not entirely pleasant."

"Should we just kill them then?" The female suggested and I felt a chill go down my spine.

Sara struggled to stand up for a moment, but finally managed, looking none the worse for wear except for her wrist, which was bleeding slightly. Even that seemed to heal in front of our with only the smallest glow emanating from it before it disappeared as if it was never even there. She looked dizzy, disoriented, and in a fair bit of pain, but managed to growl out, "I wouldn't recommend doing that, the Volturi are on their way, and I'm sure that they wouldn't appreciate the waste."

The man standing next to the woman narrowed his eyes. "And what if we don't believe you, girl?"

"Better question is how are you even standing?" The man who had launched himself at Sara earlier asked in disbelief. "I bit you, you should still be screaming in agony on the ground." All three looked at her in interest.

"I wonder if they are all like that?" His partner asked and the female snorted derisively.

"Does it matter? She might just have a high pain tolerance. I say we leave them for the Volturi to clean up. They'll either be dead or changed."

"They could be lying," the man next to her countered.

"Yes," the man standing over the unconscious Doctor agreed. "And if they are, they might end up dead anyway, so we might as well kill them. I don't see any other reason not to."

"Then why don't we give you one?" Another voice called out. We all turned to see a tall, bear of a man approach with two people behind him, all three of them unearthly looking.

_'More vampires,'_ I realized, distressed. I sensed eyes on the back of my neck once again, and I whipped around to see four others appear, one of them the Edward Sara had mentioned.

We were surrounded.

* * *

_Just fantastic. _The injury on her wrist was fading, but the venom was taking longer for her particles to fight out of her system. She didn't care much for the characters in this universe but it was a dimension complete with other innocent people."Okay, yes, why don't you guys talk that out? Actually, not raining, maybe go play a round of baseball and we'll just be on our way." Sara tried beckoning to Penny. "Come on, we can't leave the Doctor like this." In the last year her ability to control and utilize her abilities had grown significantly although she was careful in how she used them always being alert, not wishing to send a signal to other species or agencies who were observing.

"But wait! You need our protection and-"

Sara rolled her eyes. "Protection? From you? Tell me, is the glitter natural or do you have to reapply it each day?" Sarcasm rang in her tone.

Edward was looking at her disconcerted as he carefully brushed his hair aside in his usual, but seductively charming, fashion while speaking in his normal breathtaking tone that no female could possibly resist. Indeed, he wondered how these two girls were not already enraptured by him. "She's the one that told me the Volturi were coming," he informed the man he thought of as his father while Sara rolled her eyes. "Both of them know things like Alice."

"Except I can't draw!" Sara exclaimed before turning to Penny. "She's the artist here, but even she doesn't need to use that ability for people like you."

"Sara!" Penny gripped her arm in warning. She knew Penny was thinking she was being too temperamental and hotheaded, but so what? This was the worst place she could possibly imagine being stuck in.

"Sorry, Penny, but this is the worst possible dimension, okay? These vampires, well, this one for example," Sara pointed to Edward and snickered. "Is a 109-year-old virgin."

"Hey!" Several of the Cullens raised their voice in protest while Edward flushed in embarrassment. "That's private!"

The group that was about to kill Penny and Sara were just listening in avid amusement. James leaned against a tree. "Go on." His girlfriend glanced at him in surprise. "Victoria, this is amusing. We can wait."

"That is until he meets Bella. Have you met her yet?" She asked Edward.

"Well, yes, in class, but I'm trying-"

"Oh yes, to resist the urge to chow down. Oh, and get this, she'll want to be close with him but he'll just brood and sulk. Then takes to stalking her at night and sneaking into her room, following her in his car..." She shook her head at Edward. "Stalker!"

His embarrassment was clear as his family turned to look at him. Carlisle, the eldest vampire, looked at Edward. "Is this true?"

"Well, a bit, but-"

"We talked about this."

"But are they dangerous?" Penny asked.

Sara thought about it. "Maybe when it's sunny."

Carlisle looked at her. "You said the Volturi were coming."

"Oh, they will, eventually."

"Maybe now we should eat them." James looked to Laurent.

"But she knows the future," Laurent replied. "If the Volturi are on their way…."

"You're not touching them," Carlisle said. "They are now under our protection."

_Oh super. _Sara started to pray. _God, I've been so good. What did I do to end up here?_

Penny looked nervous. "Sara, the Doctor."

The vampires began to attack each other and Sara stalked over to the Doctor who laid unconscious on the ground. "Don't make me regret this," she seethed. It would take a lot more out of her to heal a Time Lord then a human. "Penny, when I'm done, I'm not going to be able to move for around ten to twenty minutes, so don't panic. It's fine."

"Wait, what?"

"Time Lords more difficult to heal than humans," Sara said in explanation as she put her hands on the Doctor concentrating on all the empathy she could muster at the moment. Soon, a profuse, golden light emanated from her and enveloped the Doctor, completely surrounding him until the light dispersed directly into him, absorbing into his body. He suddenly jerked awake and Sara collapsed on the ground unable to move.

"Just get him out of here, Penny," Sara advised as she struggled within herself. "He won't understand these vampires." She sighed. "I was forced to sit through all four movies with Jessica."

"What happened? Who are they?" The Doctor asked baffled. "Penny, are you alright? Thought I was-" He paused feeling his head. His injury was gone and then he looked at Sara with alarm. "What happened to her?"

"Sh-she healed you," Penny explained with a smile. "She h-helped you, even after-"

Sara could tell Penny was thinking of the Doctor's recent deceit. The Doctor looked regretful. "You're right, I shouldn't have lied, but she's under my jurisdiction and that means she's my responsibility. I just should have gone about it differently."

"I can't go back, I won't!" Sara exclaimed, struggling with her lethargy. "I came to get Penny, you don't need her anymore. I have a place back home where we could stay. I thought she could even occasionally travel with you from time to time, but she could still have a normal life! I was trying to help."

"I know and I am sorry." The Doctor said mournfully. "But you and Penny are now my wards."

"No, I just helped you, please!" Sara begged him. Penny looked between the two. The Doctor looked regretful but his determination was still clear in his features. He wouldn't change his mind. Internally, Sara wept. It was the most horrible of circumstances to be trapped in a forest with sparkling vampires with a Doctor who wanted to throw her back into a TARDIS. "Why couldn't we land in the dimension where Sherlock Holmes played by Benedict Cumberbatch was real? Why do I always get the worst case scenarios?" Sara complained. "What's the next dimension going to be?" She looked at Penny in horror. "Those other books where 'The Host' is real? Talk about shiny happy people with parasites in their heads!"

Penny let out a gasp in terror. "N-No! Doctor, t-tell me we won't go there, please! I can't-I just can't do that!"

The Doctor let out a sigh as he reached down for Sara. Could his day get any worse? He mentally shrugged. He could still be unconscious. He remembered how Sara healed his counterpart that had been near death only one year prior and to know that she did the same to him was incredible but it didn't change his position. He had to protect both Sara and Penny since they were his wards and under his purview. The battle ended as the three aggressive vampires ran the other direction with unnatural speed and the Doctor lifted Sara up into his arms who was doing her best, despite her weakened state, to struggle against him. He was simply too strong.

"It looks like she needs medical attention," Carlisle said. "I'm a doctor, I could help."

The Doctor snorted, looking at him. "Well, I'm _the_ Doctor."

The seven vampires looked at each other in confusion. "Doctor who?" Carlisle asked.

* * *

"Okay, yes, why don't you guys talk that out? Actually, not raining, maybe go play a round of baseball, and we'll just be on our way," Sara advised, her tone absolutely dripping in condensation. "Come on, Penny, we can't leave the Doctor like this." Hesitantly, I trotted over to her side.

"But wait, you need our protection, and -"

"Protection, from _you_?" She rolled her eyes, interrupting whichever one of the alien-sirens that spoke. "Tell me, is the glitter natural, or do you have to reapply it each day?" The teen-vampire who worked part-time as a tragic poet ran his hand through his hair much like Ten did when he was frustrated. I watched him keenly, noticing that Sara was right, that his pale skin did, in fact, glimmer.

"She's the one who told me that the Volturi are coming," he accused, gesturing in Sara's direction. "Both of them know things, like Alice." I froze, my blood running cold. No, not him too. I knew nothing of this dimension, nothing at all!

"Except I can't draw!" Sara retorted, my look of confusion at her seemingly random statement morphed into one of horrified surprise when she gestured to me saying, "She's the artist here, but even she doesn't need to use her ability for people like you."

_'No, Sara!'_ I mentally screamed, _'Stop it, you're making the situation worse by baiting them! Regardless if they are just some characters from an, apparently, terrible book doesn't make them any less dangerous!' _I worried gripped her arm. "Sara," I warned, trying to convey my urgent thoughts to her.

"Sorry, Penny," she apologized, "But this is the worst possible dimension, okay? These vampires...well, this one for example," Sara pointed to Edward, snickering, "Is a 109-year-old virgin."

I looked at her in horror as the newcomer alien-sirens exclaimed, "Hey, that's private!" Edward flushed in embarrassment, and, for a moment, I pitied him.

_'But then again,'_ I thought, '_At least he's got more material to angst about.' _My attention wandered, as a whole, these seven new vampires didn't seem very dangerous, they were almost nice. I was only truly worried at the three that attacked us. Then again… "Are they dangerous?" I asked.

Sara briefly considered it, "Maybe when it's sunny."

I wondered why that was. Did the sun give them power, like a solar cell or something, and they just shoot out rays of light that disintegrated people or something? Scary thought. The Doctor would know what to do, even when he didn't. He was good with aliens and their weaknesses. We needed to help him first, though. "Sara," I prompted nervously, "The Doctor…"

Suddenly, the alien-sirens, who claimed to be vampires, attacked each other. I watched in horror. They were like animals, snarling with feral looks in their eyes. Unable to look, I turned away. "Penny," Sara said, gaining my attention. "When I'm done, I'm not going to be able to move for around ten to twenty minutes, so don't panic, it's fine."

_'Oh, okay,' _I thought, nodding along agreeably before freezing. "Wait, what?" I asked, baffled.

"Time Lords are more difficult to heal than humans," Sara said by way of explanation, which really didn't explain anything. Frustrated, scared, and feeling useless, I remained silent. I watched in amazement as Sara knelt beside the Doctor and touched him. The moment she did, the same diffuse glow as before surrounded him, looking like beautiful fireflies before they were absorbed by him. Abruptly, he jerked awake and Sara collapsed beside him. I looked at Sara in awe.

She saw me staring at her. "Just get him out of here, Penny. He won't understand these vampires." She sighed, "I was forced to sit through all four movies with Jessica."

Wait, they made _movies _out of it too? _Four _of them? I thought it was a really bad book, why would they do that? They must've been desperate.

"What happened? Who are they? Penny you all right? Thought I was...What happened to her?" The Doctor shot off, asking too many questions at once as he felt his head.

I gripped onto the last question feeling a happy smile bloom on my face. "Sh-she healed you, she h-helped you even after you…" I trailed off, my smile dimming a little, because she wasn't the only person he had lied to.

He gained a guilty look on his face. "You're right, I shouldn't have lied, I should have gone about it differently. But she's under my jurisdiction and that means she's my responsibility."

"I can't go back, I won't!" Sara exclaimed. "I came to get Penny, you don't need her anymore. I have a place back home where we could stay. I thought she could even occasionally travel with you from time to time, but she could still have a normal life! I was trying to help."

"I know, and I am sorry." I turned to look back from Sara to the Doctor. "But you and Penny are now my wards."

"No, I just helped you, please!" I looked back at Sara.

"I'm sorry." Then at the Doctor.

"Why couldn't we land in the dimension where Sherlock Holmes played by Benedict Cumberbatch was real? Why do I always get the worst case scenarios?" Back at Sara.

The Doctor sighed, and I looked at him.

"What's the next dimension going to be?" Back to Sara, once more. My head felt like it was spinning from watching this verbal tennis match. "Those other books where the 'Host' is real? Talk about shiny, happy people with parasites in their heads!"

My hearts stuttered, a flash of fear ripping through me, quick and almost painful. I made a small noise of terror. I turned to the Doctor completely now, trembling. "N-No! Doctor, t-tell me we won't g-go there, p-please! I can't-I just can't do that!" My nose started to wiggle again as the tears sprouted in my eyes. I couldn't, I just couldn't. Unlike the Nameless, I wouldn't just be asleep in my subconscious, safely tucked away, I would be dead, crushed, forced into the Dark once more permanently.

The Doctor went over to Sara with an irritated expression on his face. "You just had to scare her, it takes forever to calm her down once she properly worked up. There was no call for that," he grumbled as he bent down and picked her up into his arms.

I shuddered, the images running through my head now, thinking of both the 'Host' and 'Animorphs' from when I was a small child. I didn't know what was worse. One where I would be complete gone and out of the picture, or the other where an alien sneered and cackled as it controlled my body, forcing me to lie and trick the people I cared for into becoming a host. I starting shaking uncontrollably, and I wrapped my arms around myself, scared. _'No, no, no, I don't want to go there, please!'_

Even the classic "Doctor Who?" question failed to make me feel any better.

I retreated into myself, closing off to the world around me. I couldn't go there or to any dimension like that. I would rather stay here for the rest of my life. I would rather stay in _the TARDIS _for the rest of my life. I would, I would go back to the hospital first! I collapsed to my knees starting to hyperventilate. _'No, no, no, no, I won't go, I refuse, I'm not going! I'll die if I go, I don't to die, please, please, _please_, don't take me!'_

_"Oh no, she's going through another panic-attack,"_ the Doctor's voice floated through my mind. _"Penny, can you hear me? Everything's alright, there's nothing in your head, you're safe, I promise you, Penny."_

_"What's wrong with her?" _Sara sounded alarmed.

_"Jasper."_

_"No, don't touch her!"_

_"What are you doing to my ward?"_

I felt the fear slowly dissipating, the tremors living my body. My body felt sluggish, weak, as a calmed and relaxed feeling stole over me. What was I so afraid of earlier? I couldn't remember. I was fine, everything was fine. I just tired, that was it. I was completely fine. I had nothing to be scared of…

Dimly, I felt my hands lower from their position of clutching at my head and the world came into focus around me. I saw the Doctor staring at me in concern and Sara looked at me in horror. I gave a reassuring smile, feeling spacey.

"What did you do?" The Doctor asked again.

"I can influence emotions, I just calmed her down, eased her fear." Someone behind me said, releasing my shoulders and helping me stand up.

"You certainly seem to have your hands full...Doctor. Maybe you should come with us, we could help."

"Yes, who knows if the other three are merely waiting to ambush you the moment you leave our sight?"

"You could stay until we are sure that they are gone."

The Doctor hesitated, glancing at Sara and me, before nodding reluctantly. "I...suppose. Just for one day. The TARDIS needs to rest for another….twenty-two hours and forty-nine minutes. Her defenses are down, and anyone would be able to saunter in if we went inside while they were following us. The perception filter wouldn't work if the three of us draw attention to her…"

"No, Doctor, you can't seriously be considering-"

"I am, Sara, and that's final. I would rather not put either of you into any more danger. And you!" The Doctor declared suddenly, turned to Edward. "Stop that! It's rude. I'm not digging through your thoughts, and I expect the same courtesy."

Another alien-siren sighed, "Edward, why don't you go to Bella and inform her that the baseball game is canceled."

"Oh, we better hurry, it's raining," a girl's voice piped up.

"What are you talking about? It's-"

The Doctor was interrupted by a loud crack of thunder and a sudden deluge of rain.

* * *

"Look. I'm sorry that I scared her!" Sara exclaimed in panic. "I was just making stuff up!" _Well, I could tell her that anyway. Multidimensional being like me and she won't know…_

"Penny, look, I was making up the dimension regarding the Host. There's no such thing. I'm multi-dimensional and I was just trying to irritate the Doctor. That's it," Sara explained quickly.

"What, you were?" Penny look slightly hopeful.

"You know me," Sara said. "Remember how I sent the Skaian back? Well, I saw all the dimensions." She cleared her throat thinking to herself. _I am such a terrible liar...At least Penny believes me. _"The Host wasn't part of it. However, I did see the dimension where Sherlock Holmes existed which is why I wanted to be there…wouldn't that be cool?"

She saw Penny thinking and then she smiled. "Y-Yeah, that would be p-pretty awesome. Maybe the D-Doctor would take us there."

"Maybe, but I would definitely never come back," Sara said, leaving no room for doubt. "But we could both stay there and we wouldn't have to put up with the Doctor traveling for two hundred years to-"

"Oi, you two! Don't make me fix a paradox right here."

"A what?" Edward appeared tremendously uncertain as he batted his shimmering, beautiful, amazing golden eyes which would leave any beginning writer struggling to find more adjectives to describe how utterly awesome they were. Edward thought he learned things everything he could have possibly needed retaking high school eighteen times, but now faced with the two girls and this man who claimed to be the Doctor, he wondered whether he should have gone on to college rather than stay in high school.

The Doctor stared at him, shaking his head. "Never mind." He nodded to Carlisle. "Lead the way."

Sara let out a groan and tried to struggle in his arms, but she was still too weak from healing him. _Seventeen more minutes. _She thought. The Doctor merely adjusted his hold on her, gripping her tightly.

"They must be special," Carlisle said. "I saw her heal you. Is she a vampire too? Saw her send out all that light."

"It wasn't glitter!" Sara protested in the Doctor's arms, who frowned down at her.

"A vampire!" The Doctor exclaimed, puzzled. "She's not a vampire. They're half human and they-"

"Hybrids?" Carlisle frowned. The Volturi wouldn't like that.

"They are not hybrids!" The Doctor told him, exasperated. "In a day, you won't have to worry about them anymore."

"How do you have a human with two hearts?" Carlisle asked.

"Very, very carefully." The Doctor answered.

"How do you have vampires that glitter?" Sara retorted. "Why can't you be like classic vampires and burn up in the sun?"

"W-Wait," Penny said, sounding terribly confused. "I-I thought you said they were the m-most dangerous in the s-sun."

"Well, the glitter hurts my eyes. Doesn't it hurt yours?" Sara asked.

Penny let out a groan. "Sara, p-please, are they actually d-dangerous, these vampires?" Even the Doctor was looking at her for explanation.

"You have a very hotheaded psychic right there," Carlisle observed.

"Can't blame her. She lost her entire family and friends all at once and was imprisoned for weeks by a Time-" The Doctor stopped trying to find another way to explain it. "A very dangerous man. She's obviously still traumatized and is known to get _very confused_!" He gave Sara a fierce look that she recognized when from the Snowmen when he was talking to Strax who couldn't interpret Clara's gender.

"I'm not confused!" Sara said resentfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Carlisle shook his head in regret.

"Both girls lost all their families and with their abilities I have to watch over them," the Doctor explained further. "Except this one," He nodded to Sara, "Managed to run away and elude me for a year doing God knows what."

"Having a normal life?" Sara said sarcastically. "Making friends?" She glared at him. "Yes, I can see why you want to imprison me. Who would want me doing that?"

"Imprison her?" Carlisle asked.

The Doctor sighed. "She's exaggerating, she's my ward and just needs to be observed. She can't run around without me knowing where she is. It's dangerous."

"Right," Sara said. "That's what his other self said who locked me in my room and strapped me to a bed to perform tests-"

"That wasn't me."

"Semantics," Sara dismissed as they stepped into the home where Carlisle was staying. "You lied to me to get me onboard the TARDIS and then you locked the door as soon as I was there. Everything you say is a lie."

Penny looked at the Doctor perplexed and somewhat betrayed. "Wh-why did you l-lie to Sara? Sh-she's my friend. She helped me and-and then she even helped you. I-I thought you were my friend t-too. You do c-care about me, about b-both us, d-don't you, D-Doctor?"

"Penny," the Doctor said, "Of course, I do but what kind of Doctor would I be, if I didn't ensure your friend was protected? The biofilter only partially hides her readings. It was only a matter of time before some species found her, took her, and did horrible things to her. Do you really want that for Sara?"

"No, that wouldn't happen-" Sara tried.

"Penny, you have to believe me, I want to keep you both safe. I don't want to see either of you hurt. I'm not lying about that."

"Oh, sure, rule number one, Penny, remember?"

"'The Doctor always lies,'" Penny automatically repeated. "But-but would you really l-lock us in our rooms?"

"Penny, no," the Doctor attempted to reassured her. "I give you my word. Remember, my word? I always keep that."

Penny seemed to reach a decision. "Sara said she wouldn't be able to move after she healed you," she offered.

Carlisle cleared a space on a couch in his office and Sara looked resentful as he picked up her hand to take her pulse, testing her other vital signs. The Doctor who had retrieved his sonic from her scanned her with it. "Energy that was bonded to her cells has depleted but she's already creating more at three different wavelengths," he noted. "It's marginal in production and there is a toxin in her system."

"The venom," Carlisle realized.

"Yes, well, with all her energy spent, her system is not fighting it like it should be."

"Wait, no!" Sara exclaimed as she struggled on the couch. "That's not right!"

"Well, we can try to have someone suck it out of her," Carlisle suggested while the Doctor gave him a pained expression.

"What do you think this is, the dark ages?" He asked with sarcasm. "The venom is parasitic. I'll simply use telepathy to remove it."

"No!" Sara shrieked. "You can't! I absolutely refuse, I would rather die." She turned to Carlisle. "Please, just euthanize me right now."

"Telepathy?" Carlisle asked.

"Look, I'll offer stuff in exchange," Sara said. "Can warn you of everything so you can avoid it. Bella and Edward get married because she can't seem to have any identity for herself without a man. They have a hybrid girl named Renesmee…the Volturi come twice…well, first Edward goes there when he thinks Bella tried to kill herself by cliff diving, but that was only when you guys split after Edward dumped her in the middle of the woods."

"Wh-why does Edward d-dump Bella?" Penny asked.

"A better question would be why he didn't dump her sooner," Sara answered drily.

"Y-You didn't answer wh-whether these v-vampires really are d-dangerous."

Sara paused. "I guess to the animal population and the proper reputation of real vampires everywhere."

"So... they aren't d-dangerous to us?" Penny confirmed.

"It's a teen-romance, angst-driven novel. The only danger here is Excessive Adjective Syndrome," Sara explained.

Edward had walked in. "Is that a real disease?"

Sara snorted. "For you, it is. Be careful, could be fatal."

Carlisle was thinking. "She doesn't seem to want this telepathy."

"She's my responsibility. I'm the Doctor."

Carlisle frowned. "She's also a person and has the right to make her own choice."

Sara glanced at him. Who would have thought novels written about teen angst driven vampires were proponents of free will? "You'll actually euthanize me?" She asked him.

Carlisle looked at her skeptically. "Of course not, that's against the law."

"The venom isn't compatible with her physiology. If you don't let me do this, she will die," the Doctor said.

"N-No!" Penny cried in despair. "S-Sara, you can't l-let that h-happen!"

"I don't want him inside my head, Penny. Can't you understand that?" Sara pleaded.

Carlisle sighed. "You're certain? She won't just turn?"

"Turn, into you? No, impossible. She's not even compatible for that transformation."

"No, it's fine! I'll be fine!" Sara cried out, struggling to move. "You see, Penny, why this dimension is horrible?" Suddenly she had a thought. "My purse, Penny. Look at my kindle app on my iPad. There are crib notes describing all four books. Did a project for an extension class. Your ability to access and obtain information fast, you'll be able to know everything. Don't let him do this!" Sara demanded.

Carlisle was starting to hold her down as Sara closed her eyes in refusal to telepathy, while Penny retrieved her iPad and then a few moments later, let out a horrified gasp.

* * *

I was so relieved when Sara confessed that she just wanted to irritate the Doctor. I had panicked, horrified at the thought of losing myself or betraying my precious people. _'The Doctor and Sherlock_,' I mused. _'They would either be thicker than thieves or archenemies.'_

"Oi, you two! Don't make me fix a paradox right here," the Doctor cut in, scolding us. I shrunk down, chastised. I didn't mean to chance a paradox, I didn't even know one was in danger of happening. Did it have something to do with that two hundred years travel that the Doctor was apparently going to go on?

"A what?" Edward asked, asking the one thing I wanted to ask terribly right now but couldn't, due to not wanting to annoy the Doctor more than he already was. I could practically see his headache forming.

The Doctor stared at the alien-siren like he had drooled all over his shirt before shaking his head in exasperation, "Never mind, lead the way." I trotted over to the Time Lord and Sara and walked next to them, feeling safer that way. I noticed the alien-sirens looking at me in interest and I hunched in on myself, hearts skipping a beat.

A pretty blond one spoke up ahead of us, "They must be special. I saw her heal, saw her send out that light. Is she a vampire too?"

_'Sara? A vampire?'_ I looked at her warily before shaking my head in dismissal. _'Nah, she couldn't be, not her.'_

"It wasn't glitter!" She protested and I furrowed my eyebrows. What did glitter have to do with anything? Did she mean the alien-siren's shiny skin?

"A vampire? No, she's not a vampire. Always wanted to meet one though… but anyway, they're half-human and they-"

The pretty blond from before interrupted, "They're hybrids?"

I thoughtfully considered the question. The Nameless's echo did mention something like that, that I would be half-Skaian…but more like I was an anomaly.

"They're not hybrids, they're…they're…" The Doctor shook his head. "Doesn't matter, in a day, you won't have to worry about them anymore."

"How do you have a half-human with two hearts?"

"Very, very carefully," the Doctor said stealing a glance at me. His eyes seemed to ask if I was okay and I gave a smile. Remembering how much he had fretted over and monitored the process like a hawk, always worried, always kind.

"Well, how do you have vampires that glitter?" Sara snarked. "Why can't you be like classic vampires and burn up in the sun?"

"What? But-but, Sara, I thought you s-said that they were their m-most dangerous in the s-sun," I said confused.

"Well, the glitter hurts my eyes, doesn't it hurt yours?" Sara asked rhetorically.

"Sara," I whined. "_Please_, are they actually d-dangerous, these vampires?"

"You have a very hotheaded psychic right there," the blond remarked, not in the least offended. I admired him right then, I really did.

"Can't blame her, she lost her entire family and friends all at once and was imprisoned for weeks by a Time-" The Doctor cut himself off and I looked at him puzzled. He continued, "-a very dangerous man. She's obviously still traumatized and is known to get _very_ _confused_!" He emphasized the last two words fiercely, scolding her and trying to send her a message of some sort… probably telling her to hush. I was told that a lot sometimes.

"I'm not confused!" Sara shot back with a growl.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the alien-siren said sympathetically.

"Both girls lost their families and with their abilities I have to watch over them. Except _this_ one managed to run away and elude me for a year doing God knows what."

"Having a normal life? Making friends? _Yes_, I can see why you want to imprison me. Who would want me doing _that_?" She rolled her eyes and I fidgeted, uneasy. Would he really imprison her? This was the second time she mentioned that and he still hadn't offered any explanation.

As the conversation went on, my feeling of unease grew. I felt like a kid listening in on her parents as they argued heatedly, learning things she didn't want to know, seeing things she didn't want to see, hearing things she never _ever_ wanted to hear.

"You lied to me to get me onboard the TARDIS and then you locked the door as soon as I was there, _everything you say is a lie_."

No, it couldn't be true, the Doctor was my friend, and he wouldn't lie to me, would he? My unease grew. I had to ask him. "Wh-why did you l-lie to Sara? Sh-she's my friend, she helped me, and-and then she even helped you. I-I thought you were my friend t-too. You do care about me, about b-both us, don't you, D-Doctor?"

"Penny, of _course_ I do, but what kind of Doctor would I be if I didn't ensure your friend was protected? The biofilter only partially hides her readings. It was a matter of time before some species found her, took her, and did horrible things to her. Do you really want that for Sara?" I shook my head, feeling my doubts starting to drift away. His eyes were focused on mine, imploring. "Penny, you have to believe me, I want to keep you both safe. I don't want to see either of you hurt, I'm not lying about that."

No, he wasn't. I so clearly remembered him going out of his way to help others…help me. He was the closest thing I had to family, really, the only person I had with Donna gone. I closed my eyes, still troubled. The question was though, how far would he go to ensure our safety?

"Oh sure, rule number one, Penny, remember?" Sara prompted.

"'The Doctor always lies,'" I quoted River, remembering. "I-I know you wouldn't w-want that, Doctor, really, but…but would you really l-lock us in our rooms?"

"Penny, no, I gave you my word. Remember, my word? I always keep that."

I relaxed, his word, he gave it, he _promised_. And I've never seen him intentionally give promises that he knew he couldn't keep. He-he might lie on occasion, but only to help, only if there was no other choice or-or-or to make sure that everyone remained calm. Besides, I knew when he was hiding something. He was bad at surprises!

I remembered that one time when he tried to hide the fact that we were going to visit my home country, my home state, he couldn't! He was too twitchy, jittery, voice a bit too high in excitement. He couldn't even conceal it when he knew something everyone else didn't, he always had to tell us what it was, wanted us to be impressed. He was a terrible liar.

We headed inside a large house and followed the blond alien-siren into an office. "Sara said she wouldn't be able to m-move after she healed you, Doctor," I offered, trying to help. The blonde man cleared a space for her on the couch, and both he and the Doctor checked Sara over while she glared at them sourly.

I took a seat, taking Sara's over the shoulder purse that they tossed on the floor with me. The Doctor soniced her after taking back his screwdriver from her and read the results. He conferred with the alien-siren too quietly for me to hear, but Sara was obviously distressed by whatever it was they were talking about. "No, you can't! I absolutely refuse, I would rather die! Please, just euthanize me right now."

My blood ran cold. She was joking, she had to be. She couldn't really be considering euthanasia, could she? But no, what she was referring to would be mercy killing, assisted suicide, she wanted to kill herself. I was shaken.

_'Thou shall not kill.'_ That included killing yourself. She couldn't really, truly want that, could she? This had to be another one of her jokes, something to get her point across.

"Look, I'll offer stuff in exchange! I can warn you of everything so you can avoid it. Bella and Edward get married, because she can't seem to have any identity for herself without a man. They have a hybrid girl named Renesmee… The Volturi come twice… Well, first Edward goes there when he thinks Bella tried to kill herself by cliff diving, but that was only when you guys split after Edward dumped her in the middle of the woods."

I was confused, distracted temporarily. "Why does Edward d-dump Bella?" Especially when she just said that they were going to get married?

"Maybe you should ask why he didn't dump her sooner," Sara responded.

Well that didn't make any sense at all. I changed the subject. "Y-You didn't answer wh-whether these v-vampires really are d-dangerous."

Sara paused, before saying, "I guess to the animal population and the proper reputation of real vampires everywhere."

"So, they aren't dangerous to us?" I asked slowly, unsure.

"It's a teen-romance, angst-driven novel. The only danger there is Excessive Adjective Syndrome," she snorted, dismissing the idea of any actual threat.

Edward had walked in. "Is that a real disease?"

"For you, it is. Be careful, could be fatal." I couldn't tell if she was joking or not, Edward couldn't seem to figure it out either.

"She doesn't seem to want this telepathy," the blond man pointed out.

"She's my responsibility, I'm the Doctor."

"She's also a person and has the right to make her own choice."

"Wait, so, you'll actually euthanize me?" Sara asked, cutting into the showdown of authority between the Doctor and the alien-siren. My sense of horror had returned three-fold, when I realized that she was taking the suicide idea seriously.

"Of course not, that's against the law."

"The venom isn't compatible with her physiology, if you don't let me do this, she will die," the Doctor informed coldly, not budging an inch.

"N-No!" I exclaimed, terror gripping me at the idea, "Sara, you c-can't let that h-happen!"

"I don't want him inside my head, Penny, can't you understand that?" Sara pleaded, and I closed my eyes painfully. I knew very well what it was like to have the Doctor in my head, both when he was gentle and when he was violent.

"You see, Penny, why this dimension is horrible?" No, I didn't. Why did it even matter anyway? She wanted to die. "My purse, Penny, look at my kindle app on my iPad. There are crib notes describing all four books, did a project for an extension class. Your ability to access and obtain information fast, you'll be able to know everything. Don't let him do this!"

What did the books have to do with anything? I was guessing that she didn't want to turn into a vampire, but she also didn't want to have the Doctor in her mind, a catch-22. Unsure, I hurriedly went over to her purse and obediently opened the app, my eye scanning the pages quickly.

The plot strikes me as one of an unfulfilled promise. It seems like it might be interesting at first glance, but never moves past mediocrity, like a teenage girl herself wrote about it, like the story had potential but never got there, only continuing on a path of clichés that may have been different than most but still paralleled. I didn't see how it could get any worse until I got to the fourth book. I could barely bring myself to read it, it was almost physically painful to do so, but as I read what Bella had to go through, I knew that I couldn't let this happen to Sara.

Not to her, never her.

"S-Sara, please, trust me," I pleaded. "You n-need to let the Doctor h-help you, I p-p-promise he will! I-I know what it's like to h-have something in your m-mind, I know what it's like t-to have him in my mind too, b-both your Doctor and mine. H-he only wants to help, b-but if… if you don't want him in yours, I could…I could do it."

"Penelope!" The Doctor exclaimed in surprise. "I've only just started teaching you how to mind touch, this takes delicacy. If you're not careful, both of you will die."

"Yeah, but-but I have the Nameless's echo to help me. I'll…I'll let her take over briefly since we sh-share my mind. Whenever I manage to t-touch minds with you, she's there too. I-I won't be alone!" I turned to Sara, begging, "I…I won't do anything untoward, please, I promise! Don't die, Sara, d-don't leave me alone, let me help!"

* * *

Sara groaned. This put her in an awkward position. How was she to know she would be allergic to Twilight venom if she healed a Time Lord? If she lived, she would have to go back to becoming someone's ward, which was a fancy way of saying a prisoner. The Doctor wouldn't let her return to her job.

She remembered the somatoforms and how painful it was to get rid of those parasites. Still, the Doctor was teaching Penny how to hypnotize people?

She was starting to get angry and somehow despite the pain of the venom she felt her energy returning to her legs and arms. _I can move. _After all the time the other Doctor penetrated her mind without consent, any intrusion in Sara's mind was unwelcome. She even saw a therapist, although she had to insert in similar details, but the diagnosis was the same. She was having the most heinous flashbacks of people going inside her own thoughts. No, no one would touch her mind again. For all she knew, the Doctor was putting those thoughts in Penny's head to make her agree. Unacceptable, but for a Doctor that lied to her and slammed the door shut, she wouldn't put it past him.

Thinking quickly, as she carefully moved her body in a ready position she widened her eyes and stared out the window. "Oh my God, is that the Volturi fighting the werewolves right outside the window?"

Exclamations came from everywhere as everyone dashed over to the window to get a view and Sara was on her feet, running out the door. _Screw this stupid place. _The Doctor had been wrong before and she couldn't trust a man who always lied and manipulated people. That was why she wanted to take Penny with her. She was thinking how much fun the two of them could have in the City. Sure, they didn't age like others but she had technology and ability to keep changing IDs…they could have a normal life, even if it alternated every twenty years.

She heard people yelling behind her. She was running down the sidewalk when a girl started to round a corner, who appeared to be looking straight up at the sky above her as if she was counting the raindrops rather then paying the least bit of attention where she was going. Because she was walking in a pattern that resembled one that had too many drinks, and therefore couldn't manage to meander in any semblance to a straight line, she managed to trip Sara right off her feet.

Slamming into the ground, Sara used her hands to brace the impact. _Crap, that hurts. _She turned to glare at the incompetent who couldn't manage to look where she was going.

"Oh, sorry," the girl said airily. "So hard to pay attention with all these thoughts in my head." This girl offered a vague smile. "It's just so hard because I'm so sad."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sara exclaimed. "Bella?"

"Oh, yeah?" Bella asked. "Did we meet at school? I met a lot of people at school, can't keep track of their names."

Sara groaned. This girl was giving her a headache already. "Okay, Bella, look, if I tell you that you will get to be a vampire, can you tell them I went the opposite direction."

"Oh, that's so cool! So my skin will sparkle too and-"

"Yes, now I'm going this way, can you tell them, I went that way?"

"What if I get confused?" Bella posed.

Sara gritted her teeth. "Okay, just remember, I went that way." She pointed in one direction.

"That way, got it." Bella said, smiling blankly. Sara started running in the opposite direction to where she pointed, hiding behind the bushes of a neighboring house. She watched as the Doctor raced out with Carlisle at his heels.

"Oh Bella," Carlisle said in relief. "Did you see which way this girl went? Brown hair, a little older then you?"

"Oh, well," Bella said. "It was the strangest thing. She ran one way and then pointed the opposite direction and told me to tell you she went that way. She couldn't have gone both ways." Bella shook her head. "No, she didn't. She only pointed that way." Bella pointed in one direction. "And then went the opposite and well-" Suddenly Bella put her hand to her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry. She told me I would become a vampire if I would help her. Will you keep that a secret?"

The Doctor gave her the most incredulous look and headed off in Sara's direction while Sara felt like pounding her head against the brick wall she was closest to. She started to run again only to slam directly into Edward who grabbed her arms. "I need to know if Excessive Adjective Syndrome really is fatal."

"If I tell you, will you let me go?" Sara asked.

"Probably," he mused.

"Then no, but it's a disgusting habit that you should do away with," Sara spat. "Oh look, isn't that Bella back there getting attacked by James?" Edward froze, dashing a few steps ahead as Sara quickly made tracks away from him, only to slam directly into the Doctor.

"Hope you had your fun, Sara," the Doctor stated flatly, taking hold of her arm.

"No one is using telepathy on me!" Sara screamed as she started to hyperventilate. She remembered all the times the other Doctor used it on her and she just couldn't do it no matter who the person was. Her therapist said to avoid triggers. The flashbacks were starting and she remembered the Doctor advancing on her in the TARDIS on Mars, seizing her, his hands on her temples, and she was shrieked 'no' against him. Then she was in London being chased down, being forced into the dirt as she plunged into her mind and suddenly she collapsed, falling onto the ground grasping her head remembering the Valeyard in her dreams. "No, please, don't take my name. You can't have it. I won't let you!"

"Wh-what's wrong with her?" Penny had just ran up after finally disengaging from the other vampires, ascertaining that they were most likely not so dangerous as they were disappointing.

"Penny!" Sara screamed. "The Valeyard, he's here!"

"Wh-what?" Penny looked around in fear. "Where?"

"No, Penny," the Doctor said. "She's hallucinating, having a flashback." He theorized. "Maybe the venom." He turned to Sara who put her hands to her face. "Sara, there is no Valeyard."

"He's here again. I know he's here!" Without opening her eyes, she pointed frantically at Edward. "That's the Valeyard!"

Penny started to step away from him now altogether unsure.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Explanations:**_

***** Sara's screwdriver from her Doctor serves as both a vortex manipulator and a transmat device. The catch is, she can only either time travel OR transmat. She can't do both at the same time.

***** Penny has two hearts, because she's part Skaian which are genetic neighbors as well as actual neighbors to the Time Lords.

***** The energy that Sara is using is time energy from the void. Just like Penny caught the Nameless, Sara caught this energy.

_**Thought Processes:**_

This particular story is considered mostly a parody but is among a series of stories that we plan to post that will vary in genre. I suggest reading Afterimage first if this is confusing.

And if that is still confusing to you, then I recommend reading Emptyvoices's story 'Lost in Time' and my story 'Faith, Trust, Pixie Dust, and Man-eating Trees' which I plan on updating sometime tomorrow.

I don't really have much to say in terms of author's notes...sorry about that. :)

Happy Monday,

Emptyvoices

FFA, the Fan Fictional Authoress

_Date Submitted: Monday, July 21, 2014._


	5. Meeting Some Unexpected Strangers

_**Disclaimer: All shows/ books/ video games/ songs that are mentioned in this chapter are all © to their respective owners, we don't own them.**_

* * *

I got knocked over in everyone's rush to the window and was amazed to see Sara get up and run to the door. Everyone then tried to chase after her but tripped over me. Needless to say, the resulting dog-pile was painful. Really, it's not fun to be squashed like a bug under someone's shoe.

They managed to get off of me in a timely manner, and the Doctor helped me to my feet before racing off after Sara with the vampires in hot pursuit. I wobbled in place, disoriented. _'What just happened?'_ I wondered. '_I don't even know anymore...I better go catch up.' _I hurriedly ran outside, following the others who were now talking to a brown-haired girl. The Doctor splintered off, heading for the bushes.

Skidding to a stop, I altered my course, jogging after him and trying hard to ignore the stitch in my side. "No, please, don't take my name! You can't have it, I won't let you!" I heard Sara screaming, begging the Doctor.

"Wh-what's wrong with her?" I asked, feeling distinctly alarmed.

"Penny, the Valeyard, he's here!"

I blanched, blood running cold. Flashes of the Grandfather Paradox and the Worshipper of the Dark Matrix came to mind.

_Red blood against dark stone._

_Inhuman laughter._

_A woman sobbing._

_Twisted Gallifreyan, spitting vile words and curses._

_A deep, pervading sense of _wrong.

_A cold, seeping Darkness invading my mind, worming its way inside, leaving despair and hopelessness in its wake._

The visions were forcibly pushed away by the Nameless's echo, stopping temporarily. "What?" I choked out, frantically looking around, huddling in on myself. "Wh-where?"

"No, Penny, she's hallucinating, having a flashback, maybe it's the venom." The Doctor held Sara as she crumbled, trying to reassure her. "Sara, there is no Valeyard!"

"He's here again, I know he's here!"

Another vision assaulted me and I stumbled back a step.

_"He's here, he's here, he's here! We need to run, please, you have to believe me!" _

_"It's just a tale, something to tell time tots to make them behave," _a cold dismissal.

_"No, you must believe me, everyone's lives, the whole of the universe, everything! You-"_

_"Leave then, Seer, for once you're blind. The Valeyard doesn't exist!"_

There was a sob.

_"Too late, we're too late...He's here."_

Dark laughter and screams of pain and terror until only the woman was left.

_"Oh, hello, Mother."_

_"Why, my child? Why would you do this? Why would anyone?"_

_"You always were a dreamer, Mother, so naïve." _A chuckle followed by a whimper and sob. _"You want to know why? Because I can. Just like why I can do this."_

_"No, you haven't been born yet! The paradox-"_

_"Oh, I know quite well what will happen. The fabric of time itself will scream and it will be glorious! The Matrix will be pleased and I will be handsomely rewarded."_

_"My child, my child, how far you have fallen," the woman sobbed._

_"Goodbye, Mother."_

A squelch.

A gasp.

Laughter.

I let out a muffled scream and stumbled back, gagging. Blood, I could taste the blood in my mouth, smell it permeate the air, hear his laughter as he performed his dark rituals. _Run, run, run, run!_

"That's the Valeyard!"

Golden, predator eyes met mine and a foreign probing touched my mind once again. My mental defenses were down and a migraine developed. _P__ain, pain, pain, fear, afraid, go away, run, he's here, he's really here, I can't stay, can't die, not like this, can't let him kill her, she can't die. _

I ran blindly in fear, not stopping to look behind me once. The screams followed me and dark laughter dogged my footsteps, mocking me, _'Run, Penny, run while you still can. If you stop...well, we both know what would happen next. It's hungry, Penny, oh so hungry.'_

* * *

The Doctor seemed to be having the worst day. His hands were tied when it came to Sara and Penny but having to reassert his guardianship over Sara, just when he regenerated into his eleventh body, couldn't come at a worst time. What was worse was that Sara somehow knew the people and the future of this world and didn't take it seriously. He grimaced. No, she, in fact, begged for them to euthanize her so she wouldn't have to continue putting up with the this world and his telepathy.

He had no choice but to render her unconscious and then quickly went about removing the parasitic venom while she was unaware, but as soon as that task was done, Penny had disappeared.

"Penelope?" He called out looked around. Then he spotted her struggling in the hands of the elder vampire, yelling about the Valeyard and, before he could make any steps towards her, the one that presumably called himself a doctor, injected her with a drug, which caused her to collapse. _Humans….vampires! _

He lifted Sara up from the driveway and ran over to Carlisle. "Just what did you give my ward?"

"You seemed busy. It was just morphine and Demerol."

"_'Just morphine and Demerol_,'" The Doctor repeated sarcastically. "Just morphine and Demerol. Are you out of your bloody mind?"

"Ooh, are you British?" The brown haired girl asked. "You're not dating her are you?" She pointed to Sara.

The Doctor didn't even want to humor that with a response. "She's not entirely human, ever work that out? I should wring your bloody neck for what you gave her."

"Hmm, that sounds dangerous. Could you do that to me?" The girl asked.

_Is this dimension composed entirely of lunatics? _

"But I give morphine to everyone," Carlisle protested. "It's all over the house."

At least with Penny's system, it wouldn't last long but it could have been so much worse. Penny was starting to wake up and glancing at Carlisle who had a grasp on her arms with a confused expression, she asked, "Did you defeat the Valeyard, Doctor?"

"What's a Valeyard? Sounds like a ship." Edward remarked. "You say these confusing things, all of you. Paradox, Excessive Adjective Syndromes, Valeyard, and –"

"All right, I don't care how old you are, you need to go to college and get an actual education," the Doctor snarled at him before turning to Penny, thinking quickly. "Yes, took care of the Valeyard. He's all gone."

"Oh," Penny said, glancing at Sara. "Why's she asleep?"

"Was the only way to remove the venom from her, so now she'll live."

Penny glanced at Carlisle uneasily who released her as she got to her feet. "I-I don't think she'll be h-happy with you," Penny offered and the Doctor sighed.

"Well, my wife is making dinner. Why don't we all come back inside so we can watch you eat?" Carlisle suggested.

"Wait, what? Watch us eat?" The Doctor looked exceptionally confused.

"Oh, these vampires d-don't eat food or s-sleep," Penny said helpfully.

"How do you know about-"

"Sara has the c-crib notes of the books on her iPad. I-I did a sp-speed read and let me tell you, it was hideous. I w-wanted to cry."

"They wrote books about them?" The Doctor tried to suppress a shudder but failed.

"Well, I k-keep telling you that there was a T-TV show about you, but-but you don't believe me. Sara told you t-too in your last regeneration." Penny was about to continue as the Doctor shook his head.

"Let's just go inside and wait this out." He settled Sara down on the couch before exiting to the living room.

Edward made a glance towards Carlisle's office. "Want me to try to wake her?"

"Wake her?" The Doctor was thinking he had a more subtle telepathic power to bring Sara to consciousness slowly.

"Oh, yes, I could take her and jump from tree to tree-"

"Are you mad?" The Doctor asked.

"No, Edward, that's our thing!" Bella protested.

"I saw you making eyes at him," Edward pouted, nodding at the Doctor.

"Well, I just…" Bella pondered it for a moment. "There weren't any dark alleys or strange men on motorcycles to jump behind."

"You know, I have an important job for you," the Doctor said finally to Bella.

"Oh, what is it?"

"I want you to just go in the other room and make sure the girl in there on the couch doesn't move." Bella looked at him, nodding seriously before leaving to go into the office.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after he and Penny had eaten, they both went in to check on Sara to find Bella studiously guarding an empty couch. "Wait, where is Sara?" The Doctor asked, puzzled and a bit alarmed.

"Who?"

"The girl that was on the couch."

"Oh, she wasn't here in the first place, so I decided to make sure the couch didn't move. That was right, wasn't it?" Bella asked.

The Doctor's day was becoming that much worse.

* * *

I could tell that the Doctor was slowly losing his patience and was getting ready to snap from all the idiocy in the air. I think his ire was most centered on Bella. It was also directed at Edward too, but mostly Bella, if the Doctor sending her on a fool's errand was any indicator.

"Only about twenty more hours, what could possibly go wrong that hasn't already in twenty more hours?" I heard him mutter to himself morosely as he chewed on his food. I could tell he was close to doing something very drastic with one of the vampires if someone didn't distract them so he would have time to cool off, thus I was left with the duty of making small talk.

The horror.

I've never been so mind-numbingly bored in my whole life.

Ever.

They lived through my favorite decades in the US and they made them sound boring. The 40s to the 70s sounded boring! They were too busy terrorizing wildlife. In Alaska. And trying to get Edward laid or at least out of his moody teenager phase. I didn't have the heart to tell them that it probably wasn't a phase by this point.

Eventually, the Doctor took pity on my suffering and announced that we were going to check up on Bella and Sara. Well, he said he was, I just included myself in the excuse and quickly followed him out of the room. It was probably a good thing I did or he might've throttled Bella. I haven't seen him that mad since the Daleks. I was seriously expecting her to turn into a pile of cinders at any moment.

The Doctor took several deep breaths and pointed to the door. "Leave my sight before I do something I might regret, possibly. The scales aren't really weighed in your favor."

"I like the sound of that, what are you going to do to me? Throw me into a mirror?" Strangely enough, she actually sounded excited by the prospect.

"Do…do you really mean that?" I asked her, confused.

"Oh, yes, it would be great. It would be even better if it was life-threatening enough for me to go to the hospital or be in a coma. Fun," she smiled.

My head started hurting just by trying to wrap my head around the idea.

"You…want me to hurt you," the Doctor repeated slowly. "You are actually getting off on the idea that your life might be in danger." He wiped his face with a hand, frustrated and baffled. "That was supposed to intimidate you into leaving, not make you want to stay!"

"Wh-Why don't you go see Edward? M-Maybe you could go j-jump off cliffs together or-or climb super high trees or...something," I suggested weakly. Her eyes lit up and she ran out the door.

Or tried to, she ran into the threshold of the door the first attempt.

I made to go help her up, trying very hard not to laugh, when the Doctor gripped my arm and proceeded to drag me out the screen door. I looked up at him curiously as he adjusted the settings on his screwdriver. "Ignore her, I'm sure she's fine. She can't possibly suffer from brain damage at her level of stupid… In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she actually gained IQ points from it…"

"But-but negatives don't work that way, D-Doctor," I protested as I stumbled after him, trying to keep up.

"They do if you take the absolute value," he growled. "Now hush, please, Penelope. We need to concentrate on finding Sara. I would rather that she didn't get eaten because we dawdled. Hmm, dawdled, I like that."

I let out a laugh as we left the vampires behind.

* * *

Sam was getting really, really sick of the whole "werewolf transformation" thing really fast. In the movies, it seemed so much easier since those werewolves didn't turn into the size of shed AND could keep their clothes on in their transformations.

If only silver bullets actually worked.

Currently, he was the only one in wolf form, having sent the other's home of the night. He really just wanted so time to himself to angst about Emily, how stupid and careless he had been, letting his temper get the best of him. Stupid imprint. Stupid wolf transformation. Stupid leeches.

Really, it was a curse he would gladly get rid of.

He wondered if the elder would be able to put the pieces to together if the leeches disappeared the same day he went on patrol alone…

He heard a voice let out a curse a few hundred feet to his left. He slowed down, looking over in that direction. It was a girl. She looked extremely tired, exhausted, and didn't appear to notice him as she abruptly sat down on the forest floor, breathing heavily. She had obviously been running for a while.

Wanting to get closer, but not wanting to be noticed, he phased out of his wolf form and into his human one. She must've heard something, as she suddenly looked in his direction and noticed him half-way through the phase. Instead of screaming like Sam expected, she let out a groan and held her head in her hands, depressed.

"Just when I thought I had finally escaped from the glittering vampire wannabes, I run into the nudist werewolves on steroids."

* * *

Sara couldn't believe how easy it was to escape the Cullen house, although she had returned to consciousness while still being carried by the Doctor. He had obviously violated her mind…again or just like his duplicate had. _So much for free will. _She thought. Who was she kidding? He was never a proponent of that.

But she had the great fortune to be left on the couch as he went to the other room. As soon as she was alone, she leapt up, grabbed her bag, fled out the rear door, and ran into the obscurity of the forest. "I just can't take those screwed up vampires anymore. How can the Doctor even agree to work with them?" She muttered. "And poor Penny..."

She could only imagine the horrors her friend must be facing, but this dimension wasn't full of these freaks. She would find a secluded spot, fix her screwdriver that her Doctor had given her, grab Penny, and make a new life that wasn't in Alaska or Italy. There had to be some actually bright people in this universe that Stephanie Meyer hadn't taken into consideration.

She suddenly heard a noise and turned to see what had to be a werewolf-if she could even call it that, since it reminded her of something you would tie to a sled in Alaska to carry cargo across the snow-turning into a human form, looking at her expectantly. She sighed in annoyance and groaned, throwing her head into her hands. "Just when I thought I had finally escaped from the glittering vampire wannabes, I run into the nudist werewolves on steroids." She put her hands on her hips as Sam started to glare at her. "Can't you go bother the Cullens or threaten Bella?" Sara suggested. "Even if you injure her, I guarantee you, she'd enjoy it."

"Well, I-I could kill you." Sam was trying very hard to repress his anger that he had taken out on Leah for some reason. He wasn't exactly sure why. He'd been good about it before but suddenly he wasn't and had trouble with it.

"You could," Sara said. "Might be doing me a favor…ever figure out why you did what you did to Leah?"

"Wait, how did you know about that?"

"If it's any consolation, some stupid writer told you to do it without providing you a foreshadowing reason, which therein lies your predicament," Sara responded. "And your imprinting, you stole that from 'Doctor Who.'"

"Doctor what?" Sam paused. "You know about imprinting?"

Sara was already tired of him. "Yes, you guys need to stop creating a host of pedophiles. It's creepy."

"I'm not-"

"One of you will be, so just don't. Really, it's sick." But then Sara took a moment to think about it. "But then who am I to say anything, since Rose and the Doctor had a thousand year age gap." She scowled. "Now that is just disgusting." She turned back to Sam. "Still, you guys shouldn't be imprinting onto babies. Totally gives the wrong impression."

Sara picked up her sonic screwdriver, tinkering with the settings as she pulled up the notes of the settings she had taken pictures of on her iPad. "Okay, in case of short circuit, re-enable setting H to connect with circuit B and reconstitute the pattern locks, then hold down 15J."

She had almost had it when she heard her name being called out. "Sara!" She could barely see the Doctor in the distance making his way to her with his sonic in hand.

"Crap," she said, pausing to look at the werewolf wannabe, wondering whether she should try to have him distract the Doctor.

"Who is that?" Sam asked.

"He's, well, no one. Tell him…" She trailed off, thinking of how much of a mistake it was to try to use Bella. "Actually, don't waste your time. Just angst away. Good luck with Emily."

"How do you know about Emily?" Sam yelled as she started running.

"Psychic," she called out. Sam shrugged. It was getting far too noisy and they weren't even vampires, his sworn enemies. He only wanted alone time to angst and brood. Was that too much to ask?

"Did you see where that girl went?" A man approached him.

"Look, I just want some me time to howl at the moon and angst about what I did," Sam explained.

"You what?" The man seemed to have trouble keeping his dark side in check as well. "Look, just one question, the girl, which way?"

"The street," Sam sighed in a moody way.

The man headed off as the girl beside him turned to look at him. "Y-You werewolves have made im-imprinting so wrong. So terribly, terribly wrong. Why?" She pleaded with him. "Why?"

"Penelope." The man demanded.

"Sorry, it's just-"

"Only half a day more. When I get my hands on Sara, she won't be leaving my sight," he declared.

"You p-promised you wouldn't imprison-"

"And I won't, but she nearly died in this dimension and keeping her under observation for the next twelve hours is not the same as locking her up." He sighed. "What's with humans and some of your gut instincts?" He declared. "Hers must be: when all else fails, run."

Sam shook his head in a broody way as they left.

* * *

Sara took to hiding behind a lumber bin of another house as she desperately worked the settings. She finally managed to achieve it, only to her anguish, did she realize it needed time to power. At the rate it was going, she wouldn't be able to transport anything for another two hours. "Great, just great," she muttered. She had to keep moving. The Doctor would be able to trace her bio-signature.

As she clambered out of her hiding place and went to move towards the next house, she had the great misfortune of running into Bella again. "Oh, it's you!" The girl exclaimed. "You know, I think your Doctor likes me."

"You don't say," Sara said.

"You're not seeing him are you?" Bella asked, greatly concerned.

"No, he's a thousand years older than me." Sara grimaced at the notion. "That would just be disgust-"

"Oh, well Edwards only ninety years older than me, but a thousand! That's so much cooler."

"What?!" Sara exclaimed. "You can't be serious."

"So, he's like some extreme vampire that doesn't sparkle?" Bella asked.

"He destroyed his entire planet, _billions of people died_," Sara emphasized.

"So, a vampire from outer space."

"Oh, I can't do this anymore," Sara groaned. "Go back to Edward. Go and take your head out of the ground and pay attention to things around you."

"Why?"

"Actually, Bella, the surest way to Edward's heart is to stab your arm with a kitchen knife in front of his entire family. It's a ritual thing. They'll welcome you right in," Sara promised, thinking of Bella's future paper cut incident. Maybe if she actually did it, more than one vampire would dive in for the free drinks.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, I'm psychic, so I'm already seen it work and-"

Suddenly her arm was seized and Sara lost her train of thought. "Nice try, Sara," the Doctor said. "We're going back, _now_."

"Ooh, so dangerous. I thought you said you weren't dating," Bella protested.

"We're not!" Both Sara and the Doctor said at the same time as Sara tried to pull away.

"But doesn't 'yes' mean 'no' and 'no' mean 'yes?'" Bella asked.

"This is so painful, so completely and utterly painful," Sara cried out.

"And Penelope and I just had to spend twenty minutes eating dinner with these people before spending an hour looking for you," he told her fiercely.

"It's your fault in the first place for tricking me aboard your TARDIS…oh wait, tricking Penny into doing your dirty work for you. I even healed you, but what do I get for it? Nothing!" Sara exclaimed.

"Sara!" Penny ran up. "Thank g-goodness you weren't e-eaten. I mean, with the b-books, it's hard to tell, but-"

"Eaten by those imitation werewolves? _Please_."

Penny was barely suppressing a smile in reference to the werewolf. "But-but what are we going to do now?" She shuddered. "I-I don't want to g-go back to that house. Those people…." Penny swallowed. "I-I think watching p-paint dry would be more entertaining."

The Doctor seemed inclined to agree. "What else do you know of this place, Sara?"

Sara huffed. "Why should I tell you."

"Because if you don't..." He smiled, glancing at Bella. "I'll take all of us with her back to the Cullens until the TARDIS has refueled, another twelve hours in their company. Which would you prefer?"

Sara let out a shriek of fear. "Okay, okay! There's an all night diner in the middle of town. Please, please, anything but that." Startling the Doctor, she crumpled to her knees, grasping her head at the very notion of being dragged back to the Cullens. "Not the Cullens. It just hurts too much. Please, I just can't do that," She begged as she placed a hand to her temple in pain.

At the same time, Penny had her hands wrapped around her stomach like she would vomit at the mere thought of it. "N-No, can't have them w-watch me eat again. S-Small talk hurts. Please, not that."

The Doctor sighed. Maybe he should have exercised more patience but it was a very long day for him too.

* * *

I was having a hard time keeping up the Doctor. We've hadn't had time to actually rest yet, I was worn from the events of the 'End of Time' and what had transpired after. I hadn't slept for close to a day and it was starting to show.

I really wasn't built for running around a forest for close to an hour anyway.

"Doctor," I panted, exhausted.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry, Penny. Just a bit more, the signal is getting close, promise," he answered, interrupting.

_'__Stupid Time Lord, he doesn't even sound winded,'_ I noted to my great annoyance. Still, I didn't say anything else, deciding to wait another minute before being difficult and demanding a short rest.

"Sara!" He called out once again, pointing the way with his sonic screwdriver. We continued to jog through the woods and the cramp in my side became more pronounced as time went on. I really had enough of this, maybe he could leave me here and continue on by himself. It would probably be faster that way.

Just as I was about to suggest it to the Doctor, he called out to someone that I couldn't quite see yet. "Did you see where that girl went?" He finally, _finally_, came to a stop. I sat down, tired.

"Look, I just want some me time to howl at the moon and angst about what I did," the person responded moodily and, surprised at his choice of words, I looked up.

I wish I didn't. I really, really wish I didn't.

He didn't have any pants on.

If he had been at a different angle, I would've seen _everything_.

Terribly embarrassed, I averted my eyes.

"You _what_?" The Doctor asked flatly, clearly not impressed by the man's state of attire either. "Look, just one question: the girl, which way?"

"The street," the man sighed.

The Doctor immediately ran off in that direction, but I couldn't bring myself to move, too tired. The man had to be one of those werewolves from the story, I couldn't think of anything else he could be. "Y-You werewolves have made im-imprinting so wrong, so terribly, terribly wrong. Why?" I asked, desperately wanting an answer.

I was told that I was imprinted on by this Doctor, that some of my personality and habits had become his, that I had partially influenced the man he had become. Ten had imprinted on Rose because she was present when the regeneration had taken place. For Time Lords, when they regenerate, they imprint on the first person they see in their new body and a sort of bond is formed between the Time Lord and the person.

It doesn't necessarily have to be romantic, but these werewolves…they had twisted it into something else entirely. I just wanted to know, why would they do that?

"Penelope," the Doctor called irritably.

"Sorry," I apologize. "I'm just-"

"Tired, I know, only half a day more," the Doctor said, cutting me off. "When I get my hands on Sara, she won't be leaving my sight."

I balked at the idea. "You p-promised you wouldn't imprison-"

"And I won't, but she nearly died in this dimension and keeping her under observation for the next twelve hours is not the same as locking her up." He sighed dramatically. "What _is_ it with humans and some of your gut instincts? Hers must be, 'when all else fails, run.' Now, come on, only a bit longer."

With his help, I got back onto my feet and we start running again, leaving the nude werewolf behind. "D-Doctor, about the imprinting-"

"Not now, Penelope, hush," the Doctor dismissed. "Really, I thought I explained it to you." He paused. "But then again…I'll explain it in greater detail later. Please, don't get any ideas into you head until then, and _don't_ believe what anyone else from this dimension tells you, they're all mad."

"…'Kay," I said reluctantly. It wasn't what I was going for, but I could asking him about the different types of imprinting later, because really, the type of imprinting that the werewolves had must be an extreme version of it, hadn't it? The Doctor didn't feel that way for me did he?

Ew.

Not that he wasn't dating material or anything but, it's just, he's like a dad or older brother. It would be like dating family. It's just…ew, just, ew. I shuddered, I really, _sincerely_ hoped that wasn't the way imprinting worked.

Really.

Suddenly, the Doctor picked up his pace, leaving me behind, as he ran through people's yards. I slowed down, panting and exhausted, but continued to walk in the general that he went. He was standing next to two brown-haired girls and I recognized one of them as Sara.

Happy that she had been found safe, I walked faster over to their direction. "Sara!" I cried out. "Thank g-goodness, you weren't e-eaten. I mean, it's hard to t-tell in those books, but-"

"Eaten by those imitation werewolves? _Please_," she scoffed, smiling.

I grinned in response, suppressing a laugh. She was fine, sense of humor and all. My smile quickly faded, though, at the idea of what we might have to return to. "But-But what are we going to do n-now? I-I don't want to go b-back to that house, I mean, those people… N-No offense, but I think watching p-paint dry would be more enter-entertaining."

"What do you know of this place, Sara? Any ideas of where else we might go?" The Doctor asked, thankfully considering the possibility of going elsewhere.

Sara huffed, "Why should I tell you?" She was understandably still upset with him.

"Because if you don't..." He smiled, glancing at Bella with a considering look. "I'll take all of us with her back to the Cullens until the TARDIS has refueled. Another twelve hours in their company until the TARDIS has enough power to lock the doors. Which would you prefer?"

Sara let out a shriek of fear, "Okay, okay! There's an all-night diner in the middle of town. Please, _please_, anything but that." She crumpled to her knees, willing to beg in order to avoid that option. "Not the Cullens, it just hurts too much. _Please_, I just can't do that."

Feeling a distinct chill go up my spine, I wrapped my arms around my middle, feeling ill. "N-No, can't have them w-watch me eat again or, horrors, w-watch me _sleep_. S-Small talk with them is _painful_, p-please not that."

The Doctor let out a sigh, "Alright, alright, we'll go to the diner, just to get rid of some time until I can be sure that the TARDIS has enough energy that we can keep it shut from any intruders like these vampires."

"Oh-Oh, thank goodness," I breathed in relief.

"Right, now any idea where this diner is?" He asked lightly.

"Oh, sure," the other brown-hair girl spoke up and I realized she was Bella. "I can take you there." She said breathily, batting her eyes furiously, like she had something in her eyes that she was trying to blink out.

"If only we were weeping angels…" Sara muttered and the Doctor coughed, trying to hide a laugh. I bit my lip, grinning.

The Doctor cleared his throat, saying, "Much appreciated, but directions would be just fine, Bella." He frowned, "What are you doing here anyway? Penelope and I got a head-start but you still beat us, how?"

"Penelope?" She repeated, squinting at me. "Are you dat-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" He thundered, horrified, "Don't you ever even suggest that!"

"That's…that's like you dating Charlie," I said weakly. "He's-He's family, s-somewhere between my d-dad and big brother."

"Oh, so he's single then?" Her eyes brightened considerably.

"No! Well, yes, but-No! I just… Definitely not!" The Doctor sputtered. "I'm not interested!"

"Go back to your glittering, drama-queen boyfriend, Bella, he's probably jealous enough now that he's considering easier victims to obsess over," Sara dryly advised.

Thankfully, Bella scurried away after that, yelping, "Edward! Edward! You don't want me?!"

We all watched the pitiful sight a bit awkwardly before the Doctor said, "So, the diner, was it?"

* * *

We had almost gotten kicked out of the diner from both mine and the Doctor's state of dress. Ragged and ruined clothes was apparently very frowned upon here while walking shirtless was perfectly acceptable if you had a killer body-in more ways than one.

With some quick thinking, psychic-paper, and flattery about Forks, we managed to get a booth all of our own. "Quick thinking there, Sara," the Doctor complimented.

"Yeah, well, let's just hope they don't offer to help us get a tow truck for your 'totaled car,'" she grumbled. "And famous journalist, John Smith, from the national newspaper here to check out the little towns? Really? I can't believe how stupid these people are."

"They'd have to be to not notice all the non-humans living here," he dryly agreed. "Wondering if they have any chips though, I've got a craving for them."

"They're French fries, Doctor. If-If you're not careful, they'll give you… What was it? Crisp-pss?" I asked lisping on the last word, unused to saying it.

"It's 'crisps,' Penny."

"Crisp-pss."

"_Crisps_."

"Cris-_pss_."

"Cris-"

"Let it go, Doctor, she can't say it," Sara thankfully interrupted and I let out a sigh of relief.

The Doctor smirked slightly but changed the subject. "So, Sara, what can you tell me about this universe? Penelope here mentioned something about you having cliff notes?" He seemed doubtful, but was willing to hear her out.

"Oh yeah, can't deny this, Doctor, since it's all a book in _your_ universe too, not just ours," Sara smirked back, digging through her purse until she found her iPad. Quickly finding the app and setting it up, she handed it to the Doctor, watching him expectantly.

* * *

The Doctor frowned quickly perusing the material at a lightening fast speed and then looked up at Penny and Sara in horror. "No wonder." He glanced at Sara. "Why didn't you show me this earlier?"

"You didn't ask," Sara replied flippantly. Honestly, he just baited her into his TARDIS, mistakenly threw them into this dimension, and he had the temerity to question why she didn't give her captor the upper hand? Besides, he didn't believe them about 'Doctor Who' being a TV show, and, at the moment, she was tired of appearing on the Doctor's sonic like a huge neon sign. Maybe this dimension was effecting her biofilter or when he short-circuited her sonic, it took it offline.

_Maybe if we go to Sherlock land at some point, he would know how to fix it. _Sara thought. She gave the character some serious consideration since in Penny and Sara's universe before it was obliterated, Steven Moffat wrote both this season of 'Doctor Who' and 'Sherlock' at the same time. Maybe there was a connection.

"Sara, I think it would be evident-"

"Exactly why would I provide information to my kidnapper?" Sara challenged.

"But-But, Sara, he promised he wouldn't im-imprison you so-" Penny started to say.

"Penny, remember how as soon I came in the TARDIS, he just locked the doors on me?" Sara asked. "Now, define imprisonment."

"That was for your protection." The Doctor insisted.

"From whom, the mosquitos?" Sara asked. "'Cause I actually survived for a year on my own without any life threatening situations, which only changed because of you."

"That never should have happened. I don't know what my counterpart was thinking, but you and Penny are my responsibility now-"

"You kidnapped me, just like him, dragged me into your-"

"He kidnapped you?" Bella had entered the café and advanced on the trio. "That's so tremendously exciting. Does he do that a lot? Did he kidnap both of you?" She indicated both Penny and Sara. "I always wanted to be kidnapped or a hostage, so hard to decide."

"I-I thought you were g-going to find Ed-Edward," Penny said looking clearly pained.

"Well, I tried, but I got lost. So then, I was going to go home, so he could stalk me and watch me sleep, but somehow I ended up here. Hmm, town this size, big high school, only one café...Then I heard you were kidnapped-"

"Right, yes, your father is in the police, right?" Sara asked.

"Well, yes-"

"You don't want to report that?"

"They only investigate animal attacks." Bella shrugged. "Anyway, sounds exciting. What's it like to be a hostage?"

"They aren't hostages!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh, we aren't?" Sara asked innocently. "Oh, good, then. I'll just be on my way." She stood up to walk out the door where at once the Doctor instantly reacted, taking hold of her arm, pulling her back down.

"Oh, that's awesome! Why can't that happen to me?"

"And these books actually were popular?" The Doctor seethed.

"Well, yes, should have seen the Team Edward and Team Jacob products. Then there were the movies which of course the split the last movie into two separate films so-"

"They must've been really, _really _desperate," Penny groaned.

"I'm confused. Is Edward going to challenge Jacob to a baseball game?" Bella asked. "I didn't think they liked each other." She shrugged. "You know what she told me?" She pointed to Sara. "That's you're a super vampire that's a thousand-years old from outer space that killed billions of people so-"

"Enough!" The Doctor thundered standing up and instantly Sara and Penny flinched. He grabbed Bella who looked ultimately pleased by the experience but then placed two fingers to each of her temples and then she, if even that was possible, looked more lost and confused.

"What am I doing here?" She asked. "Who are you?" Walking in her normal pattern that wasn't in a straight line, she initially struggled with the door, which clearly said 'push' while she pulled. Eventually, she stumbled outside.

"Doctor!" Penny was shaking her head at what he had just done. "You-You-You can't just take memories like that! Sh-She's still a p-person-"

"That hardly qualifies as a person."

"But, but-"

"Are we next?" Sara asked remembering what she yelled at her Doctor on Mars and how he simply put her to sleep in response. "Are we just pets or strays? Make you angry enough, you'll do that too?" True, she found Bella repellant but she didn't think people should have their memories wiped just because.

"I-I think I need some f-fresh air," Penny declared as she got up unsteadily and walked outside.

"Yeah, me too," Sara agreed, taking her hand as they made their way out the door, the Doctor only a few feet behind them. "Don't worry," Sara whispered. "All charged up now."

"Wh-What?" Penny asked.

And before the Doctor could react, Sara hit a button on her sonic, casting the Doctor a sarcastic wave, as both girls disappeared.

They collapsed to the floor, finding themselves in a closet like interior. "Wh-Where are we?" Penny asked.

Sara checked her sonic. "Seattle's airport, can't go that far, but from here, we can go anywhere. What do you say?"

Penny looked tempted but also worried. "He's g-going to be a-angry when he finds us."

"If he finds us." Sara grinned. "But won't the chase be fun?" She took in Penny's expression. "It's like a game and you know him, he likes those. He's probably laughing right now. We just need to be one step ahead."

_Yeah, definitely not laughing._

"Sara, isn't that…?" Penny saw a figure in the distance that looked familiar advancing on them but Sara was too distracted going to the airline counter.

* * *

While the Doctor was reading, our food came. Sara and I ate, watching the Doctor make faces at what he was reading. I wanted to laugh at a particularly revolted look he had on his face but refrained, knowing all too well how horrible the books were. "No wonder," he said after a while. "Why didn't you show me this earlier? I would've declined their offer at the very least…"

"You didn't ask," Sara answered nonchalantly and the Doctor heaved a sigh of frustration.

"Sara, I think it would be evident that-"

Sara interrupted, starting to get properly upset, "And exactly _why _would I provide information to my kidnapper?"

Not wanting another fight, I tried to diffuse the situation. "But-But, Sara, he p-promised that he wouldn't im-imprison you, so-"

"Penny," she patiently cut me off. "Remember how as soon as I got in the TARDIS, he locked the doors on me?" I remembered and I averted my eyes, unable to look her in the eyes, unable to challenge her point. "Now, define imprisonment."

_To hold someone against their will. _

And Sara most certainly didn't want to stay with the Doctor. He called it observation, for her protection, to make sure she didn't hurt herself anymore, but he had also made it clear that she wasn't going to be able to leave his side. I thought back to my original goal of leaving the TARDIS the moment my knowledge ran out. Would he really let me leave then or was I just fooling myself, giving myself false hope? I felt uneasy because I had a feeling that I knew exactly what his answer would be…and I didn't like it.

"He kidnapped you?" A painfully familiar voice asked and with great reluctance, I looked up to see Bella approach us. "That's so tremendously exciting, does he do that a lot? Did he kidnap both of you? I always wanted to be kidnapped or a hostage, so hard to decide."

"I-I thought you were going to find Ed-Edward," I said with a grimace. I already had a headache, and she wasn't making it any better. I could just feel my brain cells dying.

"Well, I tried but I got lost. So then I was going to go home, so Edward could stalk me and watch me sleep, but somehow I ended up here. Hmm, town this size…" Bella kept talking, but I wasn't listening anymore, too tired and uncomfortable.

I laid my head down on the cool table and just rested there, closing my eyes. I was so tired, my limbs felt heavy and I could just stay like this forever, not moving, just sleeping… I dozed off with the murmur of voices fading into a soft lull. I was starting to dream about swimming in the TARDIS pool when a loud voice jolted me from my trance, "Enough!"

Startled, I lifted my head off the table, ready to bolt, only to see the Doctor grip Bella's temples and erase her memory, if her next words were any indicator. "What am I doing here?" She frowned at the Doctor. "Who are you?" The Doctor backed away from her and shaking her head in a confused manner, Bella departed from the café.

Shocked at what had just occurred, I exclaimed, "D-Doctor, you-you-you can't just take memories like that! Sh-she's still a p-person-"

"That hardly qualifies as a person," he retorted dryly.

I was stunned, he couldn't really mean that. Sure, Bella wasn't the brightest watt, but she was still person. I felt myself get distressed at what his flippant attitude about memory wipes could mean. I tried to express my worries, but started to stutter, my thoughts whizzing around too fast for my mouth to follow. "B-but, but-"

"Are we next?" Sara asked, giving voice to the small fear in the depths of my mind. "Are we just pets or strays, make you angry enough, you'll do that too?"

Ice shot through my veins and I shuddered. It was too stuffy in me, I couldn't take it. Too many thoughts, clamoring over each other, no room to rationally think about anything. Shakily, I stood up and got out with some difficulty, "I-I think I need some f-fresh air."

"Yeah," Sara agreed. "Me too." She took my hand and I gripped it, thankful for the support as we walk towards the door. The Doctor followed us out, but I didn't really care, I just wanted to calm down, sort my thoughts… Sleep, I needed sleep.

"Don't worry," Sara whispered in my ears. "All charged up now."

"Wh-What?" I asked, wondering what she was talking about. Did she mean the TARDIS? Could I go to bed now? That would be lovely-

Nope, her teleport was completely charged, which was why I was lying on the floor, completely disorientated. "Where are we?" I asked, taking in the dark and narrow space filled with brooms, boxes, and cleaning products.

Sara checked her sonic, the one that I had completely forgotten that she had. "Seattle's airport, can't go that far, but from here, we can go anywhere. What do you say?"

_'__Seattle? I would certainly call that a fair distance,'_ I thought to myself privately. And anywhere? She sounded like the Doctor, offering me a whole new world, and in a way, she sort of was. I smiled briefly, but thinking of the Doctor, I was reluctant to accept. "He's-He's going to be a-angry when he finds us."

"If he finds us, but won't the chase be fun?" Fun? In what way would a cross and disappointed Doctor be fun? "It's like a game, and you know him, he likes those. In fact, he's probably laughing right now. We just need to be one step ahead."

I followed her out of the closet, considering the idea. So, he wouldn't be upset, just a bit exasperated? I could live with that. A few hours with Sara going to somewhere new, just the two of us girls having a girl's day out, completely worth it. I smiled happily at the idea and took the time to idly look around.

There was someone approaching us, he looked very familiar. I couldn't quite put my finger on where I had seen this blond man before, but it had to be pretty recent since I didn't remember faces of people that I only meet briefly very well. Maybe Sara remembered him.

Then again, the only people that I met recently who were blond were-

Distinctly unsettled, I turned, saying, "Sara, isn't that…?" But she was over at the ticket counter, ordering us some tickets. I swallowed nervously and turned back around. He didn't appear to notice us yet. He was probably going to order some tickets as well. _'Please, don't notice us,'_ I begging internally._ 'Please just don't notice us, go to the other ticket counter, not this one.'_

Almost as if to defy my mental biddings, he continued to stride towards our counter. If he didn't already notice us, he would in a bit. Every muscle in my body was tense, ready to run, but I wouldn't leave without Sara. _'What to do, what to do?'_

He didn't appear to realize that we were here yet, there are too many other people at the moment, too much interference for his senses. I could use this to my advantage if I didn't bring any attention to myself or Sara. Slowly, causally, I turn back around and walked over to Sara, any sudden moments would naturally catch his eyes. Standing next to her, I bid for her attention. "Sara-"

"Not now, Penny," she hushed me.

"But, Sara-"

"Two seconds-"

"No," I hissed. "Vampire."

She tensed, "Where?"

"Heading our way, didn't see us yet. I don't know how long that'll last, but-"

"Here are your tickets, ladies," the man at the till interrupted with a smile, passing the two slips of paper.

"Great, thanks." Sara gave a tight smile in return and I led her in the opposite direction of where I last saw the vampire. "Do you know which one?"

"H-he was blonde, but-but I don't think he was one of the C-Cullens."

"James, the prick that bit me then," she growled.

"Y-Yeah, I think it was him, d-didn't see the other t-two, though," I said, looking around for any sign of them.

"Right, well, until we can get you some proper documentation, we can't leave the country. I would use psychic paper, but we're a bit short on time. I just want to get out of the state first. I think New York City will be good enough until we can get everything sorted."

"New York City?" I asked excitedly. "I've-I've never being in the B-Big Apple before, just drove around it. I h-hope there won't be Daleks or t-talking cat nurses."

"Or Weeping Angels," she added.

"Weeping Angels?" I echoed.

"Yeah, you know, 'Angels take Manhattan?'"

"Oh, I-I didn't see that episode, s-sorry," I apologized as we got into our seats.

"Shame, that one wasn't too bad in terms of episodes."

* * *

We had gotten off of the plane, feeling better rested and considerably more cheerful. We were eating in the airport's café, trying to decide our next move. "Too bad It-Italy is off limits," I said mournfully. "I-I always wanted to go to R-Rome."

"I know," Sara agreed. "Meyer just ruins everything."

"Yeah," I agreed, staring longingly at the Gate for Italy which started emptying out of its people. What looked like a bunch of grim reaper cosplayers also came out. I straightened in my seat slightly, craning my head to get a good look.

Sara turned to see what I was looking at and cursed. "Well, speak of the Devils."

"Those are the V-Volturi?" I asked, voice high with surprise.

The hoods turned in our direction.

"Shh, Penny, not so loud," Sara hissed. "The Headless Monk wannabes can hear you!"

"Sorry," I apologized, whispering.

"Too late now, we better go." Hurriedly, we left the café, weaving through the crowd and hoping beyond hope that we lost our pursuers.

* * *

When Sara saw the Volturi, she mentally cursed while expressing to Penny. "Well, speak of the devils." _So New York is off limits too? _She knew she couldn't go to San Francisco. It was way too obvious and likely the first city the Doctor would think to look other then Seattle.

"Those are the V-Volturi?" Penny exclaimed and Sara groaned as the Italian wannabe glittery vampires turned their heads in their direction.

"Shh, Penny, not so loud," She whispered. _I know the vampires are all morons but they likely know what their own secret group name is called. _"The Headless Monk wannabes can head you!"

Apparently, a couple of them had reasonably good hearing and some amount of intelligence to look insulted, although it was difficult for Sara to tell. With their eye color, it looked like a color contact mixed with acid trip gone wrong experiment. For a moment she felt sorry for them. They didn't ask to be a part of some fantasy created by an author but was this really how dimensions were created?

She shivered at the mere concept, because then anything was possible really if Stephanie Meyer's illusions could come true in some dimension.

"Sorry," Penny whispered back as Sara turned already seeing the Volturi starting to advance on them.

"Too late now, we better go." She grabbed Penny, dragging her through the crowd, making certain to stay amongst tourists, because if there was one thing she knew, the Volturi didn't want exposure, which considering that they insisted on wearing red robes in a group among humans, was a contra indicator. Sara found herself thankful that eventually they managed to elude them, which considering who they were dealing with, wasn't that difficult. But now this city was off limits, which just made her situation worse.

The two girls were so relieved at the success of their escape, they nearly didn't pay attention to the blue box that was right in front of them.

"Crap," Sara said.

"We are in so much tr-trouble," Penny agreed.

"Blimey, where are we?"

Sara blinked, realizing it was the ninth Doctor that stepped out of the TARDIS with two girls at his side and one was, well, Sara couldn't help herself. "Rose?" She was stunned. The other brunette was not familiar to her from the show, but all three turned to look at them. _Well, that wasn't smart._

"Oh wow, that's the ninth regeneration!" Penny squealed as Sara started to pull her backwards. "I-I wrote about him! Aliens in London, Rose meeting the Dalek-"

"Yes, and somehow I don't think he's done any of those yet." Sara glanced behind her. "Maybe just got done blowing up his own planet with the moment device."

"You both time sensitive?" He addressed them accusingly. Penny looked fearful and Sara had to admit, he seemed pretty fierce but she had no idea what he was talking about. The brunette behind him was shaking her head frantically as an indicator.

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say!" Sara replied readily as she surreptitiously checked her arms and neck. "I'm not allergic to time!"

That term wasn't in the show at all and she glanced at Penny lifting her eyebrows who shook her head in confusion and worry. "Is-Is that a disease?"

"Beats me," Sara replied. To be certain, she took her sonic screwdriver out of her bag that her Doctor had given her to run a scan. "No, no such thing on here as time sensitivity."

"Mind saying where you got that?"

"Yes, actually I do," Sara refuted.

"Great," the strange girl at the ninth Doctor's side muttered. "Just what we need, two more time sensitives."

"Lilly," the ninth Doctor warned.

"So she has that disease?" Penny looked worried. "Is it contagious?"

"Need to have you two come inside," The ninth Doctor indicated.

"Oh, for what?" Sara demanded. "So you can lock us in your TARDIS again? I don't think so." The ninth Doctor started to advance on them as Sara rapidly adjusted the settings on her sonic screwdriver and then pointed in a random direction upwards. "Oh, my God, is that Gallifrey I see returning with the Horde of Travesties up there?"

Instantly the Doctor turned around and Sara seized Penny's arm, pressing a button.

They had to catch their breaths again in a darkened closet as Penny got to her feet. "W-Was he a …?"

"Probably a dimensional duplicate." Sara shrugged. "But my transmat now is out of power and he'll have his hands full fixing his TARDIS."

"But-But what about that d-disease he mentioned?" Penny asked.

"Probably something only related to his dimension. I scanned us." Sara looked at her sonic. "Nothing here about time sensitivity. My Doctor never mentioned it. Don't worry about it. He probably just got out of a war," she said thoughtfully. "Maybe it's a lingering PTSD thing." Sara could understand that having PTSD herself.

"Wh-Where are we now?" Penny asked.

"Massachusetts." Then Sara smiled. "Oh hey, Salem. Always wanted to see it." Both girls stepped out of the janitorial closet to find themselves in the lobby of a small hotel. Quietly they ventured outdoors. "Maybe we can get a room here. Buy some new clothes and take a tour." Sara observed the passing tour group and looked excitedly at the older church with the vintage clothing stores. "And then-"

"Penelope! Sara!"

They turned to see the Doctor approaching them looking down right furious.

"How-How did he find us?" Penny asked.

Sara shrugged although she thought transporting from New York to Salem likely didn't help. "I don't know, just run!"

"But-But you said it was a game and-and he-" Penny started to ask as the Doctor loomed closer.

Sara was already sprinting away. From the expression on his face, she could tell the Doctor wasn't laughing. Well neither was she.

* * *

At first, I was excited, I mean, my favorite Doctor, right in front of me! "Oh, wow, it's the ninth regeneration! I-I wrote about him, did you know? Aliens in London, and Rose meeting the Dalek, and-"

"Yes, and somehow I don't think he's done any of those yet," She warned as she looked him over speculatively. "Maybe just got done blowing up his own planet with the moment device."

I opened my mouth to argue that it wouldn't be likely since Rose was with him along with another companion, but the Doctor spoke up first. "You both time sensitive?" I looked at him and froze, scared. His eyes, they might not have been like Sara's Doctor's used to be, but they weren't like my Doctor's. They were stern, tough, unyielding, I felt like I had done something wrong. I shrunk in on myself, as if reprimanded.

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say!" Sara scolded him. "I'm not allergic to time!"

Sara looked at me, probably wondering I had any clue to what it might be, but I didn't have the foggiest. "Is-Is that a disease?" I asked this new Doctor, trying not to flinch when he looked at me directly.

"Beats me," Sara replied, taking out her sonic screwdriver, looking through the information on it. "No, no such thing on here as time sensitivity."

Puzzled, I looked back at the Doctor hoping for him to shed some light on what he meant by 'Time Sensitivity.' Instead, he was eying Sara's sonic with great interest. Movement caught my eyes and I looked into the hazel eyes of Rose Tyler, who was looking at the both of us in confusion.

She noticed me looking at her, so I smiled and gave a small wave. Hesitantly, she waved back and I grinned. The girl beside her had a tired expression, muttering, "Great, just what we need, two more Time Sensitives."

"Lilly," the Doctor warned.

Wait, the way she said it made it seem as if she was a Time Sensitive too. "So, sh-she has that disease? Is it c-contagious?" My Doctor wouldn't be pleased if both Sara and I got sick from playing a game with him.

"Need to have you two come inside," was all he said.

_'__Oh no,' _I thought. _'It's probably too late, if he's asking us to get into the TARDIS.' _I moved to obey but was stopped by Sara who was glaring at the Doctor spitefully.

"Oh, for what? So you can lock us in your TARDIS again? I don't think so!" The Doctor approached us, expression flashing dangerously, and for a moment, I saw Ten looming over me, a predatory look in his eyes, hands reaching. I let out a whimper and stepped back fearfully.

Suddenly, the Doctor disappeared and, once again, Sara and I were lying on the floor in a random closet. "W-was he…?" I couldn't finish my question, too shaken.

"Probably a dimension duplicate." Sara was quick to reassure. "But my transmat is going to need time to recharge and he'll have his hands full fixing his TARDIS."

"But-But what about that d-disease he mentioned?" I fretted. Surely we could've let him help us before explaining that we already were the wards of one Doctor who was probably looking for us.

"Probably something only related to his dimension, I scanned us and we're perfectly healthy. My Doctor never said anything about it and going by your confusion, neither did yours. Don't worry about it, he just got out of a war, he's probably just paranoid."

Nodding, I accepted her answer. "Okay," I said. "So wh-where are we now?"

"Hmm, Massachusetts… Oh, hey, Salem!" Sara grinned, "Always wanted to see it." I beamed back at her, I went there once before with my grandparents when I was fifteen, had wonderful time, so much history! "Maybe we can get a room here, buy some new clothes, take a tour, and then-"

A familiar voice called out our names, a very _angry_ voice.

I turned around to see the Doctor, only to shrink back. I've never seen him look so angry when there wasn't any actual danger. "How-How did he find us?" I asked, surprised and a bit scared.

"I don't know, just run!" Sara cried, whirling around.

"But-But you said it was only a game and-and he-" she ran off "-wouldn't be angry…" I watched speechlessly as she bolted. Was the game still on? Did it not end until there was literally nowhere else to go?

Uncertain, I made to follow her into the crowd but lost her as she weaved expertly through the masses. "Excuse me, sorry, excuse me," I murmured as I pushed through the crowd, and, looking ahead, I saw her hurriedly beckon to me before she abruptly disappeared, her face looking as surprised and as panicked as mine.

"Sara!" I cried out, racing to where she had stood moments ago. I circled it anxiously, looking for a trap door or a teleportation device but saw nothing of the sort. My blood pounded through my head as I desperately looked around.

This wasn't a game that I wanted to continue playing.

"Doctor!" I screamed, voice shrill with fear. "Doctor!" People turned to look at me, but I didn't care. "Doctor!" A hand gripped my shoulder and I whirled around. "She's gone, she was right here, but she's gone!"

"She transmatted away," the Doctor answered coldly. "Now, Penelope Elaine Carter, you are in very big trouble. I am _extremely _cross with you. You are going to come with me back to the TARDIS, we'll pick up Sara, and then we are leaving." He started to drag me back the way we came, furious, muttering, "Never thought I'd say this to anyone, but you are grounded until future notice."

"Grounded?" I repeated, stunned.

"Er, yes, grounded. That means you can't leave the TARDIS or you can't leave my sight when we go on our trips… Sara's grounded too and just to make sure neither of you will give into temptation, we're sticking to alien planets only."

"But, Doctor-"

"No but's! That's final," the Doctor snapped.

"No, I wasn't-"

"Penny…" He warned.

"Sara's-transmat-doesn't-have-power!" I said quickly, words running together.

He stopped. "What?"

"It-It needed to recharge after we left N-New York City when we ran into Nine. He said we had T-Time Sensitivity. Sara said we weren't sick and-and we can time travel just fine! We-We weren't allergic to time, so-"

"Wait, 'Nine?'" The Doctor interrupted.

"Y-Yes, your ninth regeneration, but-but he's a dim-dimension duplicate...I think."

"And he identified you both as Time Sensitives?!"

"Yes…?"

"Oh, that's not good, that is _very _not good. That's a cab, a bus, and a very long walk away from good."

"So we _do _have the disease?" I asked, panicking. "Is it deadly?"

"What? No! It's…it's…you know how I call you a Precog sometimes?"

"Yeah," I answered, standing next to him as he unlocked the door of the TARDIS.

"Calling someone a Time Sensitive is another way of calling them a Precog. Now, if I track the leftover energy from the transmat given off by Sara's sonic and reroute the trail's signature into my TARDIS, we should be able to-" The TARDIS rumbled, taking off, and I sat on the jump-seat, watching the Doctor hop around the console.

_'__Don't worry, Sara,' _I thought. _'We're coming.'_

* * *

Sara glanced backwards, feeling panic at having lost sight of Penny in the crowd. _Should've grabbed her hand. _She was worried. Her transmat device was down and the crowds of tourists were thick. Expertly, she navigated through them, until suddenly she was disoriented, as she stumbled around finding herself back in New York City again.

"How the hell-?" She started. "You!" She cried out recognizing the Ninth Doctor who loomed right in front of her. "But your TARDIS…" _He tracked my signal? _She had to wonder if he was really concerned about this apparent disease.

"TARDIS can wait. Where's the other one?" He was referring to Penny.

"Gone," Sara spat out. "Back to her dimension. Go back to yours and leave me alone."

"Not going to happen. Can't have another time sensitive on the loose."

Oh, this was getting ridiculous. "You transported me back here for your PTSD issues? You see, that's why I got therapy after my-" She cut herself off. "I'm out of here." She started to run only to feel his arms wrap around her, yanking her backwards and for the life of her, she couldn't budge out of his grip. He started dragging her back towards his TARDIS. "Look, I promise you, I don't have that disease. I checked. I'm not infected! You don't have to do this!"

"'S not a disease." He told her as she saw the other two girls emerge. Rose and Lilly, she remembered.

"I tried to warn you," Lilly told her sorrowfully.

"Warn me?" Sara asked. "So you transported me here for a fake condition? I was right, the War, you _are_ paranoid!"

"It's not a condition," Lilly told her glancing at the Doctor in front of her uncertainly. "He thinks your psychic."

"Psychic?" Sara repeated. Her Doctor once asked her the same thing but it never really got resolved and after all the trouble she went through, she didn't care to address it. "Oh, that's silly." She took a deep breath. Maybe this Doctor would listen to her if the other one wouldn't. "You see, my dimension got obliterated due to-" She paused, trying to be careful. He hadn't gone through those episodes yet. "A lot of bad daleks and so forth, and I was tossed into a dimension where it all became real. I mean, you see, in my dimension, it was all a TV show called Doctor Who, and I've seen all the seasons so-"

Lilly was shaking her head again, pressing her hand to her face, and Sara pondered if she had said something wrong. "You and Lilly both have the same way of perceiving time," this Doctor replied and Sara glanced at Lilly raising her eyebrows. _You too?_

Lilly nodded. This was so much worse then Sara could of fathomed. She couldn't go back to the very beginning to repeat all that again. "And I thought it was bad enough being stuck in the dimension where Twilight was real!"

"What?" Lilly exclaimed. "Twilight is real here?" Both Rose and Lilly looked around in disgust.

"Let go of me," she protested to Nine. "Let go right now!"

"Will do, once you're in the TARDIS."

"No, I won't repeat those episodes again! Please, not Doomsday, can't see David Tennant again. Can't hear him say again 'No second chances, I'm that kind of man.' You know how traumatizing that is? I just can't do it!"

"Sara!" It was Penny with Eleven by her side.

"Oh, Penny, thank God. Tell this creep with his made up condition to let me go," she pleaded. "Apparently, he likes to make up fake diseases."

"Sara, do be quiet for once," Eleven reprimanded her before turning to Nine. "I'm sorry. She is my ward, under my jurisdiction. I'll take her back now."

"You let them out of your sight?" Nine demanded. "They're both time sensitive and she transported. You give it to her?"

"Of course not," Eleven said. "Dimensional duplicate did before leaving her in my dimension without a word for a year."

"And as the regenerations turn so do the dimensions of our lives," Sara said thinking of the old soap opera, Days of our Lives.

"You know he grounded me," Penny said.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault," Sara sighed. "He kidnapped me. Did you think I would just lie down and take it? …And this one, beamed me back in the middle of broad daylight in front of a bunch of witnesses. Way to go!"

"That's sneaky," Penny agreed.

"Yeah, and they weren't forced to endure the presence of the Cullens."

"You really can't mean they're actually real," Lilly exclaimed.

"'S not right." Rose said. "S not right at all. Sparkling vampires, how can they..." Her voice trailed off.

"Just-Just don't go to Forks, or-or a mile down the st-street," Penny advised. "The Volturi are there, or Italy." Penny seemed to be reflecting on something that made her look queasy. "B-Best yet, just-just go back in your TARDIS and-and wait until you get fully powered. It's not, it's not worth it."

Nine glanced at both Sara and Penny. He finally relaxed his hold on Sara. "You can't let Time Sensitives wander off," he lectured to Eleven. "Damage they can do-"

"And yours has never run off at all?" Eleven asked, looking at Lilly. Lilly flushed and looked away. _Hmm, has potential. _Sara thought.

"Can you take Lilly as your ward too?" Sara asked.

"No!" Both Doctor's exclaimed. Nine finally released her and Sara stepped away rubbing her arms.

"Gee, it was just a question. I would be bored too having to go through all the episodes from the beginning, and right now we are on season five. You're on season one, so I can only imagine how poor Lilly is-" Eleven grabbed her arm pulling her back to his TARDIS. "Sorry about the Gallifrey thing," Sara called out to Nine referencing her false alarm before the transport. "Nothing personal."

Taking both Penny and Sara's arms, he quickly walked back to the TARDIS as Sara stumbled along. "You are both grounded. What were you thinking?"

"That you kidnapped me!" Sara exclaimed. "So now what? Going to lock me in my room? That's what he did you know, for weeks. Almost died from dehydration, just a day off." The Doctor looked shocked. "Oh, but then he put me under a stasis field so I couldn't even move for three days." Sara told him. "That's what he called grounding, that's what he meant by no second chances...But he did give me one more thing."

The Doctor looked at her skeptically while Sara's hand quickly flew to her mouth as she crunched a tablet between her teeth. "Cyanaide," She said swallowing and she met Penny's horrified expression. "I'm sorry, Penny. I can't be imprisoned again. I can't take the shadows on the walls. Forgive me, please." She collapsed in his arms.

The Doctor cursed. "Of all the-" He noticed Penny starting to shake. "Don't worry. I can take care of this easily on board." He lifted Sara upwards, flying straight into the infirmary and set about administering Hydroxocobalamin through a direct gaseous inhaled infusion through a mask that dispersed throughout her entire body. In the meantime, he did a thorough inspection of her pockets while handing her jacket containing her various instruments to Penny. "Secure that in your room." He ordered trusting that Penny would do the right thing.

"Will she-?"

"Despite her best efforts, she'll be fine," Eleven said. "Apparently, I have to find another word than grounded."

"Yes, you do." Penny agreed. "The-The Other Doctor used it on her and-and he was horrible!"

"Do you have any idea what it was like chasing you two around the country for you to nearly end up in the hands of a duplicate? Do you know how bad that could have been?" The Doctor asked.

"He-He did seemed rather..." Penny paused to come up with the word. "...intense."

"Well, yes, he would be and let me tell you, there are far worst things then losing a few memories that he might have done," the Time Lord expressed.

"But what you did to-to Bella…."

"I went back and fixed it, although in her case, it was hardly an improvement. I was forced to render her unconscious so I could leave the house." He shook his head. "A thousand-year-old vampire that doesn't sparkle from outer space..." He muttered.

Penny started to laugh and then repressed it as he looked at her sternly. "I'm-I'm sure she meant it as a c-complement?"

The Doctor went to the console as Penny followed, and he set to work navigating them out of this nightmarish version of a dimension. Suddenly, the TARDIS started to shake again as both Penny and the Doctor fell to the floor. The lights went out. Sara ran out into the console room grabbing her jacket off the floor next to Penny. "Now just why am I still alive?" She demanded angrily. Inwardly, Sara was smiling, seeing another opportunity for Penny and herself to regain their freedom.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Story to be continued with our Sherlock crossover for anyone that is interested. Thank you to LovelyAmberLight for lending her version of Nine, Lilly and Rose to us for this story and Sherlock. Be warned, Sherlock is not exactly a parody. (Okay, it's not a parody at all...)

Anyway, the chapter will be put up tomorrow.


	6. Nothing Ever Goes According to Plan

**All translations, explanations, advertisements, and thought processes are at the end of the chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: All shows/ books/ video games/ songs that are mentioned in this chapter are all © to their respective owners, we don't own them.**_

* * *

She looked out the door, which had come open. They were in London, but the TARDIS was dark, which indicated they were in another dimension. She grinned devilishly. "Penny, come on." Grabbing the girl's hand, who was too stunned by the fall, she seized the Doctor's screwdriver and ran outside the TARDIS, this time slamming the door behind her and choosing a setting, aiming it at the lock.

"Wh-What did you d-do?" Penny asked.

"Bought us two hours." Sara started laughing. "Can't believe he fell for all that."

"All what?"

"Cyanide…"

"You-You mean...?" Penny asked.

"Sugar pills."

"Sara, you scared me!" Penny gave her a small smack before folding her arms.

"Well, it wouldn't have worked if you didn't believe it." Sara felt a bit of regret and frowned. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Penny looked only relieved that Sara hadn't tried to take her own life. "So wh-which dimension is this?"

"Not sure, but..." Right in front of them, Sara noticed a familiar figure walking down the street as two men approached him, one swiftly stabbing him in the neck with a needle as he struggled but eventually collapsed. "Oh my God! Oh my God, it's like Christmas! This is the best thing ever!" Sara started to clap excitedly.

"Is that-"

"Yes, that is Watson." Sara grinned. "Martin Freeman Watson." She turned to Penny. "We have to get to St. James Park."

"But-But Sherlock will just go and-and save his life any-anyway." Penny said.

"Well, there's no real reason if you remember episode three. Has nothing to do with episode one, although it's rather stupid that it took him so long to figure out that today was November the fifth, don't you think?"

"Y-Yeah, even some Am-Americans know what h-happens then." Penny agreed. "But-But why are we saving Wa-Watson instead of Sh-Sherlock?"

Sara winked. "Introductions." The two girls ran and Sara hailed a cab, heading in the direction of the park.

* * *

I was a bit regretful that I didn't get talk with Nine a bit more, he was my favorite Doctor other than Four, but then again, he was still the Doctor, not matter what regeneration he was in. The TARDIS had to take a while to locate where exactly the other TARDIS was, even with my helpful directions of "somewhere in New York near the airport." He was going to leave me in the TARDIS to wait, but I convinced him that Sara would be more likely to struggle, thinking that he did something dastardly.

_"__Dastardly?" He repeated, incredulous at my word choice. "_Dastardly?_ Since when do I ever do anything _dastardly?_"_

_"__Since Ame-Amelia Pond's house when you k-kidnapped her," I reminded him helpfully. "Are we, are we ever going to p-pick her up? I liked her, sh-she'd be a great c-companion and-and she's ginger, she could join m-m-my Gingers United group."_

_"__Not helping, Penelope."_

_"__Please? You-You could be an honorary ginger, p-providing if I find some hair-dye and if you let m-me go with!" I pleaded._

_"__I will not lower myself to being an-an-an _artificial_ ginger!" He scoffed. "But…I suppose you could come with, providing that _you_ don't wander off with her."_

_"__I won't," I promised._

I didn't mean to break it, my promise, I mean, but Sara surprised me with her appearance. I thought that she was still being cured from swallowing those pills! I tripped after her as she dragged me outside the TARDIS, slammed the doors behind us, and used the slightly broken sonic my Doctor's tenth regeneration owned to do something to the handle. It let out sparks after it was done accomplishing whatever task Sara had given it, appearing nearly broken. Knowing that it likely wouldn't be of any use to this Doctor, just like in the show, she tossed it in the trash.

"Wh-what did you do?" I asked, surprised. Maybe that medicine the Doctor used was fast acting.

"Bought us two hours. Can't believe he _fell_ for all that," Sara snickered, amused.

"All what?" I asked, clueless.

"The cyanide…" Sara prompted.

I still didn't understand. "Meaning?"

"Sugar pills."

Comprehension hit me just as hard as I cuffed my friend in the arm. "Sara, you scared me!" Feeling cross, I folded my arms like a disapproving mother scolding her child.

"Well, it wouldn't have worked if you didn't believe it," Sara said, guiltily. "I'm sorry, I really am."

My anger melted away and left as quick as it came. She was sorry and meant it. On to more important things. I unfolded my arms, asking, "So wh-which dimension is this?"

"Not sure, but..." She abruptly trailed off, looking at something behind us. "Oh my God, oh my God, it's like _Christmas_! This is the best thing ever," Sara exclaimed, clapping excitedly and looking almost as if she wanted to hop up and down in place.

Turning around I saw a familiar face of a man being hauled to a truck by two larger men. "Is that-"_A kidnapping, in broad daylight?_

"Yes, that is Watson, Martin Freeman Watson," Sara said, grinning broadly, answering the question that I wasn't originally asking but had nonetheless. "We have to get to St. James Park."

"But-But Sherlock will just go and-and save his life any-anyway," I protested, not wanting to interfere with an established timeline.

"Well, there's no real reason if you remember episode three, has nothing to do with episode one. Although, it's rather stupid that it took him so long to figure out that today was November the fifth, don't you think?"

"Y-Yeah, even a some Am-Americans know what h-happens then," I agreed, thinking of bonfire night, something that I knew existed because my birthday was the next day on the sixth. I blinked, tomorrow was my birthday. It took a herculean effort to return to the subject matter at hand. "But-But why are we saving Wa-Watson instead of Sh-Sherlock?"

Sara winked, "Introductions." It didn't explain much of anything, because I worried that we might accidently redirect Sherlock's wrath upon us, since he didn't believe in coincidences. Us saving John would be very suspicious, especially since we knew both of them and they never met us.

Then again, Sara must have a plan, she was usually so clever concerning these types of things, but if not, I would do my best to try to cover our trail. Sara hailed a cab and directed it to St. James Park. I eyed the taxi driver suspiciously, since in both the Doctor's universe and this one, taxi drivers had the possibility of being killers or robots.

Neither one of those option proved to be an exciting prospect.

"But-But, Sara," I said, "Doesn't the b-bonfire happen later at n-night? It's-It's still light out."

"Hmm, yeah, it does, but we can get a good spot and shop while we wait."

"Shop?" I asked, clueless as to why she'd want to go shopping of all things at a time like this.

"Yes, shopping. The 'car accident' you had hours ago in Forks certainly didn't help your outfit, it's all ruined now," Sara pointed out, not unkindly, as her eyes slid over to the taxi driver who was pretending to not be eavesdropping. "I'm taking you shopping for some new ones, besides, I could do with a change of clothes too, it wouldn't hurt."

My mouth formed an 'o' of understanding, seeing her logic. "M-Maybe I should get a haircut too…my ends a-aren't just sp-split, they're singed."

Sara let out a small snort of laughter. "Men, can't do it near as gracefully as women."

I nodded at her reference. "Y-Yeah, maybe Ro-Romana should've given the Doctor l-lessons on re-regeneration, since she d-did it c-constantly whenever she got b-bored with the c-current one she was in."

"So wasteful," Sara tsked.

"M-More than just a little," I agreed.

"That'll be £11.33, Ladies," the driver announced, coming to a stop at the park. Sara handed him her card, which ran through without any trouble. We stepped out of the cab and watched it drive away only for Sara to hail another one.

"It'll take us a half an hour to walk there and some taxi drivers get testy if you change destinations on them," she explained.

"Re-Really?" I asked. "You'd th-think that they wouldn't m-mind since they st-still get paid and-and all."

"You'd think," Sara echoed as she got into the second cab and directed it to Harrods. This ride didn't take nearly as long as the previous one and we bailed out as soon as we got to the mall. Sara directed me to a store that I didn't recognize and told me to choose whatever I wanted before she wandered off in search of clothes of her own.

I could feel the eyes of the store workers on me and had a feeling that they disapproved of my presence. I felt my face burn red in embarrassment as I tried to continue my searching for clothes. I glanced up to see one stare at me unabashedly in distaste, biting me lip, I quickly averted my eyes and picked out a light-colored top before scurrying over to the jeans section.

I quickly selected a pair there and fled to the changing room. The top was too big but I couldn't bring myself to go back to the section to choose another, so I changed back into my clothes and sought out Sara. She glanced down at me and smiled before asking, "Which one do you like better?" She held up a navy-blue colored shirt and a green and brown one.

I pointed at the latter, saying, "Brings out y-your eyes."

"Right, let's go check out," she remarked and went to the till with me close behind.

The women there looked surprised to see me there with Sara, but didn't mention it as one of them rang up the clothes. "That'll be £40.97," she drawled, eyes flicking between Sara and me.

Cool as a cucumber, she handed over her card, staring down the lady until she looked away, swiping the card and returning it with the clothes in their plastic bags. Sara handed the one with my clothes and I thanked her. "No problem," she said, a mischievous look in her eyes, "The least I can do when someone's house burns down."

We heard gasps behind us and didn't have to look to know it was from the store workers. We shared a grin before leaving the store behind and heading towards the women's room to change. "Priceless," Sara smirked.

"C-Can't blame them though, c-coming in, looking like I d-did," I said. "Unkempt and-and all."

"Didn't have to be so obvious or rude about it, we're customers, treat us as such."

"I-I guess, but if-if the Doctor came with us, it m-might've been too m-much. We'd h-have a harder time than the r-restaurant."

"Maybe," Sara allowed.

We changed and I dumped my burnt and ruined clothes into the garbage. I mournfully tossed my mostly destroyed scarf in with them. "I'll have to g-get another one s-soon, I rather liked the b-brown one," I mused. "At least I wa-wasn't wearing my f-favorite red one that d-day."

"Didn't take you for a scarf wearer."

"Th-They keep my n-neck warm and-and less likely to get b-bitten by sparkly v-vampires," I answered dryly, grinning when Sara snorted. "S-So, are we t-taking another c-cab?"

"No, let's kill some time, we're still early by a bit, besides, with the blockades put up, it'll probably take us longer." Sara pointed out the barrier the police put up in preparation for the celebration.

"Right."

* * *

The Doctor sulked in his TARDIS. Try as he might, he could not get the doors to open. They were deadlocked from the outside and the console controls were scrambled from the settings Sara used on his sonic. It would take him over two hours to fix them.

He had already turned on the examination program to investigate the exact area that needed repairing, but getting the diagnostics back would take a while. The Doctor huffed, he hated waiting, and he was a man of action, not one who sat around twiddling his thumbs. Who even did that anymore, twiddling thumbs? Certainly not him. He immediately leapt to his feet and started to pace.

He needed something to do, now.

His hands fluttered around, as if they were looking for something to alight on and fiddle with. He felt confined, trapped, and, worst of all, _bored_. How could anyone stand to just go through time the linear way, the _longer_ way? It was driving him absolutely mad. He sympathized with Sara now and was amazed that she was still sane.

Worst part of all, it had only been nine minutes.

He adjusted his tie for the seventeenth time, only to rip it off. He found he didn't like it because it dangled too much and it got caught all too easily if he didn't wear his suit jacket or a vest over it. Speaking of his suit, what was left of it was absolutely ruined. He needed to change into something else.

The Doctor checked the monitor, it was still scanning.

He scowled, knowing he had no other choice, since he couldn't start repairs without being aware of what was wrong with the TARDIS. Muttering darkly, he stalked into the wardrobe, looking for something new to wear, when something caught his eye. There was a large, florescent-green sticky note on the mirror next to the fitting rooms. Curious, he walked over and read it.

_Doctor,_

_Found you an outfit that will go with this newer you quite nicely._

_~Penny_

_P.S. – Try the bow ties instead._

_P.P.S. – And yes, I think you look very cool. The only thing that could possibly top it off would be a Stetson or a fez._

Bemused, he looked at the neat pile of clothes on the table beside the mirror. Penny must've done this earlier, before everything went as chaotic as it did. Feeling marginally better about the whole situation, he changed into the outfit that was provided._ 'Having a ward who's a Precog can have its benefits at times,_' the Doctor thought, admiring himself in front of the mirror.

He made to go hunt down the suggested Stetson or fez, but was interrupted by the sudden lurch the TARDIS gave. Forgoing his search, the Doctor instead raced to the console room and changed the monitor to view the outside of the TARDIS. The time machine continued to sway and tilt side to side the whole time, as if it was a ship at sea.

The monitor refused to function and reveal what was taking place outside and the Doctor realized with frustration on his part that Sara had also managed to knock out the visual sensors. He was blind as to what was happening to his TARDIS and was currently at the mercy of whatever was moving it.

* * *

After visiting a health spa, where they had their hair done in styles that Sara found very flattering, they decided to waste no further time and head to the park. Hailing a cab outside, Sara noticed it was dusk. They arrived at the location in time where so much in the way of celebrations had occurred. Sherlock appeared to be nowhere in sight. The sky was very nearly dark and the two girls ran to the bonfire and waited as Sara grinned at the scene before her. There was the child who was protesting to her father that she didn't think that the mannequin would like being burned. Understandable. She didn't think the historical figure enjoyed being hanged for blowing up Parliament, but that was beside the point. The man had turned to find a bigger flame.

"Are you, are you sure this is a good i-idea?" Penny asked.

Sara looked at her in confusion. "You don't like the show?"

"It's not that but-but... remember how Sh-Sherlock interrogated M-Mary's friend that was g-going to be an usher at her w-wedding?" Penny frowned. "He-He outright threatened hi-him."

"He likely didn't mean it." Sara remembered the episode but found the entire exchange humorous but still, she had no intention in getting on Sherlock's bad side, giving merit to Penny's argument.

Penny sighed. "W-Well, as long as we're c-careful." She examined the area. "Now?"

Sara shrugged. "Why not?" There was a bit of smoke coming from the bonfire from the man's previous attempt to light it, but immediately both girls yanked the kindling apart and successfully managed to drag Watson out while everyone's eyes widened.

"Just a prank." Sara explained. "Funny, huh?" The crowd was grumbling since they thought it in bad taste.

Watson was still only half conscious and coughing furiously.

"A p-prank?" Penny asked. "But-But Magnuson, if I remember, has p-people here so-"

"All they do is observe, don't worry about it, but he obviously needs to be healed." She assessed. "Can't leave him like this." Sara took note of John's condition. She focused her empathy towards John, remembering how much she didn't like being put to sleep, feeling a keen resemblance to how often the Doctor had rendered her unconscious in similarity to how John Watson was recently doped up on sedatives.

"He-He might see this," Penny advised warningly.

"Oh, right," Sara said, deciding to play the situation off as a magic trick. "And for everyone's enjoyment a special effects light show." She turned to Penny. "This should only weaken me a little."

"What?" Watson muttered. "You saved my life. Who are you two?"

"Just some good Samaritans," Sara told him. "Right Penny?"

"We-We saw that you were tr-trapped in that thing," Penny agreed, gesturing to the bonfire. In a moment, Sara set forth a golden light that sank into John, instantly healing him. At the same time, she and Penny felt a sting at the back of their neck. Penny immediately located the source, her eyes widened. "S-Sara, it's a tranquilizer d-dart." There was a smattering of applause in the background, in recognition of Sara's effort.

"What!?" Sara exclaimed. "Crap." Penny's system allowed for drugs to be not as readily absorbed, but after healing Watson, Sara energy had decreased leaving her more susceptible. She wouldn't have long before the effects became pronounced. She searched for the dart and clutched it in one hand, but she was already beginning to feel drowsy. _Who would do this? Why?_

"Penny, it must be Magnuson, help get me out of here." Suddenly, she realized the strength of Penny's arguments and considering the circumstances, now was not the best time to meet the famous detective. Immediately, the other girl started to propel her up and away, but Sara was becoming dead weight as she felt the drug exert ready control over her limbs.

"Who are you talking about?" John inquired. His head was clear and he vaguely remembered the two girls pulling him out of the bonfire as the older one performed an action, which seemed to clear away his drugged confusion and smoke inhalation instantly. He, in fact, felt better then he had prior to his sedation and abduction.

"No one," Sara called out as Penny helped assist in navigating her away from the scene.

"John, are you all right?" Sherlock and Mary had approached as the two girls ventured away. "John!" Sherlock was quickly assessing the situation and John's condition as Mary bent down next to her fiancé. "John, thank God." Mary's relief was prominent as she embraced him. "I didn't think we would get to you in time."

"We didn't," Sherlock said flatly. "John was given assistance by someone unrelated to myself or his abduction."

"Must be tremendously uncomfortable for you," John said dryly as he got to his feet. "But, it was those two," He nodded towards Penny and Sara. "Pulled me out and one of them..." He shook his head, feeling as though he lost his mind. "She-"

"Emitted a light particle wavelength, possibly due to an internal energy source?" Sherlock finished. He looked at the two girls suspiciously. They hadn't gotten very far, and he was determined they would not leave his sight until his questions were answered. He headed towards them as Mary and John followed. "You two, stop right this moment." He approached them, knowing that one girl was in danger of slipping into unconsciousness, while the other merely gasped in surprise at his sudden approach. "I feel I must inquire as to why you were on the premises, seems too convenient." He examined both girls in front of him.

"Saw him taken...Made an educated guess," Sara managed to say. This was not what she had intended by 'introductions'.

"Yet you had time to purchase new attire, have your hair styled before you made the decision to rescue my associate." He noted, calculating their appearance swiftly, noticing the too-new fabric and freshly cut hair.

"S-Sounds like the D-Doctor," Penny muttered.

"Doctor who?" Sherlock demanded. "Seems more of a scientist judging by your recent performance." He glanced at Sara. "I saw exactly what you did."

"Special effects," Sara claimed, her mind becoming more of a haze as she started to speak with far less inhibition than she usually had. "Don't you have a missing carriage to catch or maybe realize what holiday this is? Honestly, anyone who has seen V for Vendetta could figure out this case faster then you." Her tone was mocking and she gave herself a swift mental kick. _Stop it._

Penny choked back a gasp in alarm. "Sh-She's just rambling, sm-smoke inhalation, I-I think," Penny assured them as she bent down to Sara.

Mary attempted to intercede. "Just let it go, they saved him and you're turning this into the Spanish Inquisition."

"They had foreknowledge of his whereabouts hours in advance and I intend to find out how they came across it."

"Sherlock, I like you, but you're treating this like a crime-" Mary attempted.

"The motorcycle needs to be returned to its rightful owner," Sherlock interrupted her and Mary frowned.

"Right now?" She asked. "But-"

"Otherwise, I estimate a 78.5 percent likelihood that the police will come to arrest the person or persons responsible." He looked at her. "You don't wish either of us to spend a night in prison, do you?"

Mary gritted her teeth and shook her head, turning back to John. "Make sure he behaves himself," she whispered. "You're still his best friend, right?"

"As much as it pains me," John replied. "I'll see you later tonight." Mary left the park, returning to the spot where the motorcycle had been left. At her departure, Sherlock and John returned their focus to the girls that had strayed across their path, who were attempting to distance themselves from the pair.

"I believe I asked you both to stop." Sherlock demanded, advancing on the two.

"Nothing more to say," Sara manage, her mind growing murkier by the moment. She turned to Penny. "We need to get out of here, this is embarrassing," Sara murmured. She couldn't stand that her first meeting was taking place while she was so physically and mentally compromised. It would be best to lay low for a couple days and attempt a meeting later when she was privy to all her faculties.

"I'm-I'm going to g-get a cab and-and have her ta-taken to the hospital," Penny told them, hoping it was enough for them to drop their pursuit as she clung onto Sara while approaching the street.

"Unnecessary, my friend is a doctor, and it would seem we have clients."

"Clients?" Penny asked, not liking the direction this was heading nor the implications behind that word, but, suddenly, her friend had completely collapsed on the ground. "Sara!" She looked down at her friend in panic as Sara gazed at her, a frantic look in her eyes.

"Can't move…" Sara said as she struggled to regain control of her own body. Sherlock was approaching her, and she shook her head in refusal. Her own instincts told her that there was something definitively wrong and not to trust him. "Penny, don't let him take me. We can't…No!" Sara cried out as Sherlock bent down, lifting her off the ground. "Stop, let go!" Sara protested as she pushed against him weakly. He only reasserted his hold, pushing Penny's arm away as she attempted to intervene. "N-No, really, I can, I can take care of her. W-We'll be o-okay and-"

He interrupted her, glancing down at Sara with a sense of satisfaction. "By all means, you can leave your friend to our care or you can join us." His tone was cold, clinical, the very same when he was on a case and he was sorting through details in his mind. Sara could hardly move in his arms, feeling her very strength being drained from her with each passing second. "Please, put me down," Sara managed. "Don't want…" She paused, trying to breathe. "Don't want to go…."

"That is unavoidable. It is for your own safety that this has been made necessary," he told her as he turned, carrying her towards the taxis, only giving a slight smile when Penny started to follow himself and John. Sara's grasp on awareness started to fade, and, despite her struggle to stay awake, she quietly slipped away into unconsciousness, becoming entirely limp in Sherlock's hold.

"Sh-she's going to b-be so angry. You-You have no idea wh-what happens when she l-loses her temper."

"As a high functioning sociopath, I believe can endure it. In the meantime, you can tell me why you have two heartbeats and how your friend is able to heal."

Penny shook her head as Sara gave a slight moan in protest as she unconsciously struggled to move. Sherlock seemed unperturbed, merely tightening his hold on her and Penny bit her lip. The Doctor wouldn't be pleased, not in the slightest. She joined the two men in the taxi. They were riding along in silence. "S-So is it true that you ha-have a mind p-palace?" Penny asked possibly thinking of her own guardian and inner thoughts, but was most likely trying to change the subject onto safer territory. Sherlock froze before staring at Watson, remembering briefly how Mycroft referred to everyone else as goldfish. These two girls definitely weren't.

* * *

"S-So, is it true that you ha-have a mind p-palace?" I asked, already knowing the answer, having seen part of it when Sherlock got shot by Mary, but wondered if he would be honest. He didn't give me an answer, so I continued, "M-Mine isn't so much a p-palace as a large r-room with many, many doors."

"How," was all he said.

"P-Pardon?"

"How was she able to do what she did and how do you have two hearts," he prompted a bit impatiently.

"I-I shouldn't tell you, the D-Doctor wouldn't like it, and-and I'm already g-grounded as it is..."

"So he's your guardian, your caretaker, something along those lines, which must make the two of you experiments or specimens of some kind, illegal human-"

"N-No!" I interrupted, feeling ill at the suggestion. "It's-It's nothing like that, the Doctor isn't...he's not... W-We're just his wards, he-he just makes sure we're s-safe from others, th-that's all!"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. "Doubtful that it's as simple as that. Just by looking at you, I can tell that you've been heavily medicated over a long period of time, most likely by a strong anti-psychotic that made you easier to contain and control. This could possibly be the cause of your in ability to formulate complete and uninterrupted sentences or might be a consequence of you previous lifestyle. This would account for your simple-minded point of view and inability to read people correctly. You have likely been brainwashed into believing lies that your friend, Sara, had so readily caught on to. She's convinced you to come with her and now you are both on the run..."

I stiffened, astounded at his deduction, equal parts amazed and afraid.

He smiled, "Ah, I hit a nerve."

"Sherlock," John warned, turning around in his seat to frown at the detective. "Be nice, she's just a kid."

"Oh, but she's not, how old are you?"

"...Twenty-five."

"And looks not a day over nineteen, with her regressed mentality, younger still." He studied Sara, "I'm guessing she's quite the same way. How old is she?"

"I-I think she's...twenty-five, now too."

"See, John, neither of them are children."

"That's not what I meant, Sherlock, and you know it."

Sherlock made a noncommittal sound. They turned to look at me when I spoke up. "...Y-You're just as im-impressive as you were on the te-television," I breathed.

The man in question merely inclined his head and stepped out of the cab as it came to a stop, carrying Sara with him. I stumbled out of the taxi behind them, hurrying to catch up with the pair. A door next to the stairs opened and a kindly looking elderly lady stuck her head out. "Sherlock," she exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"N-Nothing, Mrs. Hudson," I was quick to reassure. "Just...I-I'm apparently a client now."

"Oh, and who are you, dear?"

"I'm Penelope Elaine Carter, ma'am."

"And a foreigner too!" She said, sounding delighted. "I'll bring up some tea and biscuits, or would you rather have coffee?"

"T-Tea's fine, really, th-thank you," I said, hopping up the stairs. Sara was lying on the couch, minus her coat and purse, which lay on the table. I briefly reflected on how considerate it was of Sherlock to do that. Speaking of the detective, he was in the kitchen searching for something. John had passed me on the stairs and was talking to his flat mate in low tones.

I looked around the room and immediately noticed the skull. Unable to help myself, I picked it up, examining it. Memories of a Language Arts class came back, of having to act out the play 'Hamlet' to gain a better understanding of the archaic work. Closing my eyes briefly, the first few lines of a monologue came back to me. "A-Alas, poor Y-Yorick. I knew him, Horatio, a f-fellow of in-infinite jest, of most exc-excellent fancy. He hath borne me on his b-back a thousand times, and-and now, how ab-abhorred in my im-imagination it is..."

I smiled faintly and set the skull back down. I wondered if the Doctor would be willing to take me to see Shakespeare, it would be fun to meet the old playwright. I frowned, Sara wouldn't want to go back to the Doctor and I wouldn't go without her. I might not see the Doctor again. The thought brought a twinge of sadness with it.

_'But wasn't this what I wanted all along? A chance of a normal life, one without the Doctor?'_ I thought before thinking of the saying, _'Be careful what you wish for, it might just come true.'_

Uneasy, I made to go sit next to Sara at the couch, but Sherlock was quick to take away that option. He set a wooden chair in the middle of the floor facing his and John's chairs. He gestured to it with the command of "Sit."

"But Sara-" I made to protest that I should try to reawaken her, but he interrupted.

"_Sit_," he ordered more firmly. I was quick to obey and he wasted no time in asking the first question. "Names?" He turned away from me facing the table and considered Sara's belongings that laid on it.

"I'm-I'm Penelope Elaine Carter and-and she's Sara Thomas. I-I really should-"

"Sit," he said without looking and I sat back down on the chair. "Now, tell me what you and Sara are exactly and who you're running from."

"I-I _really_ sh-shouldn't though, the Doctor would be c-cross with us if I did that." _Not that it would matter, since I won't be seeing him again. _

He lifted up Sara's purse and coat, taking them with him over to his chair where he promptly dumped the contents of Sara's purse onto the nearby coffee table and starting digging through her coat pockets. "_Please_," he scoffed. "Going by what you've already said, he_ is_ cross with you... Also, either he, the people he works for, or someone else entirely tried to abduct the two of you at the park less than a quarter of an hour ago. John and I saved your lives, most likely, you owe us a debt of gratitude...a _favor_."

I was unable to look at him and fiddled with the hem of my shirt. I watched his hands as he expertly found all the hidden pockets and obvious pockets in Sara's coat and put everything on the table. He set everything on the surface and started to sort it out into piles of an organized mess. I wanted to protest, but knew that I wasn't in any position to. "...A-Alright," I conceded reluctantly. "Wh-What do you want, M-Mr. Holmes?"

His hands stopped and I could feel him studying me coolly. "Information."

I squirmed under the weight of his stare. He could kick us out of the protection of the flat any time he felt like it and leave us to the mercy, or lack thereof, of Magnuson's men. I wasn't willing to put Sara in danger, my hands were tied, and we both knew it. "I-I'll tell you wh-what I can, b-but I c-can't guarantee that it'll s-satisfy you or that it'll m-make any sense."

"Good," he purred. "Now then, what was that light that Sara gave out?" His hands continued to sort out the objects on the table.

"Artron, Huon, and-and...some other energy. The D-Doctor didn't really kn-know what it was be-before either."

He was silent for a bit, even going so far as to momentarily stop what he was doing to lightly press his hands together, looking almost as if he was praying, and retreated into his mind palace. After a moment or two, Sherlock muttered, almost too lowly for me to hear, "Artron BioResearch Laboratories and Huron Consulting Group, likely a connection." I went to correct him, but he plowed over me, asking, "Main purpose or ability of this energies inside of her?"

"They help heal. S-Sara usually doesn't f-faint from using them or, at least, n-not anymore. It-It takes a bit out of her, though. I-I don't know m-much else, you'll have to a-ask her."

"And you?"

"...I'm not human," I mumbled. Sherlock's body tensed and slowed turned to face me. "N-Not really, I'm-I'm a bit of a hybrid, p-part Skaian. Only bit of difference is, is most of my b-body organs are t-twice that of humans, m-my DNA is different, a tr-triple helix...and-and my blood is purple."

"You've got to be joking," John said flatly, standing by the kitchen.

"I-I have both he-hemoglobin and hemocyanin in my b-blood. The-The iron and c-copper in my blood m-make it look purple. S-Sara's blood i-isn't a regular red c-color either. Hers is a bit more orange-y in color, l-like the Doctor's, 'cause of all the Artron energy in her s-system." In the blink of an eye, Sherlock was standing in front of me.

"Show me," he ordered.

"Wh-What?" I asked.

"Give me a sample of your blood."

"I-I don't like n-needles all that much, Mr. Holmes, and-and I _really_ don't think that the D-Doctor would appro-"

"You owe us, remember? And John is a doctor, you won't feel a thing."

"I-I really don't-"

"Penelope." I froze, staring haplessly at Sherlock as he continued calmly without missing a beat. "Do as you're told."

I squirmed a bit more before consenting, "Al-Alright, but-but only a l-little bit and-and only mine! S-Sara needs to be, to be asked for hers."

With a triumphant smirk that clearly said 'Got you,' Sherlock said to John, "Do it."

"Sherlock, you can't just bully her into doing what you want!" John protested.

"It's not bullying if she consents." Sherlock dismissed, casting an expectant glance at me.

"I-It's fine, M-Mr. Watson, j-just do it qu-quickly before I p-p-pass out," I stuttered, trying to breathe through my nose and not panic. John sighed, taking out the syringe, and I fearfully closed my eyes, feeling my hearts pounding frantically in my chest. I felt the needle as it sank smoothly into my skin and resisted the urge to shudder.

I heard John quietly gasp but didn't open my eyes until I felt the needle leave. The moment it did, I clutched my arm close to my chest, accepting the Band-Aid John offered me soon after. "_Fascinating_," Sherlock murmured as he held up the vial containing my blood. Feeling sick, I looked away, hoping I didn't just do something incredibly stupid.

* * *

Sara swam to consciousness, and she couldn't help but wonder whether the Doctor had taken it upon himself to render her to sleep once more. But then, her body didn't react the same way, given such an occurrence, and she felt the distant remains of lethargy. _What happened? _Carefully, she peeked through her eyelashes, distinguishing a table and two chairs with a window to her right. Suddenly, the events came back to her, and she cursed herself for being this careless. She could hear voices outside the room she was in.

"Give me a sample of your blood."

Sara's heart sank into her chest. Maybe this wasn't as fun as she fathomed it would be from watching it on TV. _It has to beat Twilight. _But judging by the voice, it sounded like Sherlock, and the tone of his voice was reminiscent of the very Doctor who imprisoned her for weeks after kidnapping her off a bridge. _But how did we get here, unless he…_She suddenly realized that Penny had been right about her warnings, and now, instead of pursuing the terrorist threat, he was pursuing them.

"I-I don't like n-needles very much Mr. Holmes, and-and I _really_ don't think that the D-Doctor would appro-" Penny was trying to delay him, but Sara knew it wouldn't work. _Like a dog with a bone._

"You owe us, remember? And John is a doctor, you won't feel a thing," Sherlock told her.

"I-I really don't-" Penny was in protest.

"Penelope," He commanded, his tone even. "Do as you're told."

She heard her friend sigh. "Al-Alright, but-but only a l-little bit and only mine! S-Sara needs to be asked for hers."

Sara swallowed. They could not be allowed to keep their blood. Oh, this was a disaster. She heard Sherlock bullying John into extracting the blood in a similar manner as he just bullied Penny. Well, Sara had spent weeks imprisoned by a nine-hundred-plus-year-old genius and she wasn't about to let someone only thirteen years her senior rattle her or her friend.

Quietly, she pushed herself off the couch, coming up from behind Sherlock and Watson. Without giving it a second thought, she seized the vial directly out of Sherlock's hand, promptly smashing it within her own, not caring about the glass cutting into her skin. It would undoubtedly heal. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She seethed. "Since when does Penny owe you anything?"

If she had startled him in her display, he had recovered to his previously smooth exterior. "Merely a suggestion given that we are affording you protection and-"

"Thank you, offer declined." Sara glanced at the table, seeing that he had taken the liberty to empty out her entire purse and coat. Her heart sank visibly in her chest when she recognized the psychic paper and her sonic screwdriver among them. She moved to sweep all items back into her purse as his fingers encircled her wrist. In panic, she tried to pull away, but his grip was unrelenting. A flashback went through her mind of the Doctor suddenly taking hold of her in the hotel, yanking her outside. Inwardly, she dismissed it and swallowed, allowing her anger to cover up her fear. "Let me go. We don't want or need your protection."

"Your wants or needs are of little concern to me, Sara Thomas." The manner in which he spoke her name was almost as compelling as when the tenth Doctor used hypnotism to obtain his will... But it wasn't nearly enough to let him override her own independence.

"You think you scare me?" Sara retaliated. "You think I have no experience with sociopaths? Then-"

"Judging by your reactions, you were diagnosed with post traumatic stress disorder, which would imply a series of shocking events, likely even imprisonment, from the very same sociopath you refer to in your experience. Your elevated pulse rate denotes a flashback and-" He managed to force her palm open, witnessing her already healing skin. "This is why he kept you confined, very interesting." He beckoned John over who gasped. "Energy particles within her own cells, she managed to redirect them on you."

"How is that possible?" Watson asked.

"S-Sara, I told you this wa-was a bad idea," Penny said, already visibly shaking.

"I'm sorry," Sara muttered and she was. As entertaining as this show was on TV, the real Sherlock reminded her too much of the Time Lord Victorious, and Sara had to keep reminding herself that this man was not a Time Lord, not alien, and could not go into her mind. She attempted to pull her hand away, but he held firm. "This is kidnapping!" She declared.

"Certainly not a foreign concept to you," Sherlock told her and Sara turned to look at him, dumbfounded.

"But still illegal," Sara protested, having enough. "Penny, find a phone and call 999."

Penny moved to obey.

"Penelope," he said coldly. "While I certainly commend her on her determination, the whole of Scotland Yard comes to me for assistance. My brother can easily invoke the two of you needing to reside here under protective custody within my purview."

"Sherlock, isn't that a bit excessive?" Watson asked. "They didn't do us any harm and-"

"She-She helped save his life!" Penny insisted.

"I would have been there momentarily. Their help was not required, convenient but unnecessary, and now we seem to be looking for a new rat." He looked at both Sara and Penny. "Who is it?"

Sara gave a shrug. "Beats me." She exchanged eye contact with Penny. They couldn't spoil the timeline in such a way to give Magnuson's name too early and one thing she learned from the Doctor was to say as little as possible.

"Penelope," he demanded as she watched her friend shrink back.

"If you have to resort to threats on her, you're not half the person I thought you were," Sara told him icily. _Maybe he's not any of the person I thought he  
was._

"Wh-why are you be-behaving this way?" Penny cried out despairingly. Now her suspicions were being proven correct and Sherlock's wrath had indeed turned against them.

"We shouldn't hold people against their will, Sherlock, that's not what we do," John lectured him.

"Protective custody," Sherlock corrected.

_If I could get them to argue… _"You know Dr. Watson, that is what my captor used to call it," Sara replied looking at John straight in the eye. "I was in his custody for my 'protection.' Want to know what else he did during that time, since you're both so curious on the subject?"

"Sara, don't-" Penny started.

"He imprisoned me in solitary confinement for weeks, made me watch as a close friend of mine died, and strapped me to a table in his lab where I couldn't move for three days." John looked stunned while Sherlock merely seemed perplexed. Carefully thinking how to phrase the next subject, she continued, "He even managed to get inside my head, which was an agonizing process. He nearly took Penny as well, and it was only by sheer chance that we managed to escape, but that was him. He tormented me for weeks, all in the name of protective custody, and here, I see you, a supposedly good man allowing your best friend to manipulate you into experimenting on Penny? After all she's been through, you and I both know she's regressed. Does it make the both of you feel good to take it out on someone who is brainwashed, mimicking what he did?" She challenged. "I thought you were better than that."

Watson shook his head and looked back at Sherlock. "She's right, this has gone far enough."

"John, she's manipulating you."

"Really?" He returned. "Everything you said about her being imprisoned was made up too?"

"No, she-" He finally released his grip on Sara's wrist as the argument continued. Instantly, Sara seized her psychic paper and screwdriver from the table. Everything else was disposable.

"Since when have we been in the business of taking prisoners?" John demanded. "Just came back from the dead and you really haven't changed-"

"We are _protecting_ them," Sherlock replied in his straightforward tone. "Someone has targeted them, and they both know who."

Sara seized her credit card off the table and grabbed Penny's arm, tossing them a wave. "Can't say this was as fun as I thought it would be," she exclaimed, pressing the button on her sonic.

"Wait, where-"

Penny and Sara didn't hear what Sherlock was about to say as they both disappeared directly in front of their eyes.

Sherlock swore, glaring irritably at John. "She baited you and now we have to find them."

John was shocked. "How did they-"

"One of the many questions I'll ask once I locate them. I have to resort to plan B."

"Which is?" John inquired.

"I put a GPS locater on Sara." Sherlock looked intensely at a map on his computer. "Where ever they went, I'll find them." Glancing at John. "You can start tracking her credit card activity."

* * *

Sara and Penny found themselves in yet another dark closet, both finding themselves too rattled to speak for a moment.

"My...My blood," Penny whimpered. "Are you...are you sure you de-destroyed it?"

"Smashed it in my own hand," Sara informed the younger girl, shaking her head as she pushed herself to her feet, giving Penny a hand.

"Wh-What about M-Magnuson? What if, what if Sherlock was right?" Sara gave it some consideration but Magnuson was planned, coordinated in his strikes.

"I think the tranquilizers were just a warning to not get in his way. We spoiled a test that he was giving. Honestly, two geniuses and their mind palaces…" Her voice trailed off. "I'm sorry, not much like Christmas is it?"

"N-No, not really," Penny agreed.

They found themselves in a hotel and to Sara's bemusement, it was the same one the Doctor found her in as he tried to drag her to the TARDIS. "What are the chances?" She asked.

"Wh-What is it?" Penny asked.

"Just where I met my version of the Doctor." Sara shrugged. "It's fine, just kind of strange. We need to rest. Let's just get a room here for the night and then we'll take the train. I always wanted to see Gloucestershire Abbey and Stonehenge." She easily managed to obtain a room for the night's stay while. Sara, then, procured train tickets for the next afternoon.

"Y-You're disappointed, a-aren't you?" Penny asked astutely. "About Sherlock...I-I am too."

Sara grimaced and offered Penny a wry smile. "Nothing is ever fun as seeing it on TV, same can be said for 'Doctor Who.' I just didn't listen. You warned me."

Penny sighed, "I was h-hoping it would be f-fun. I...I didn't want to be right. The way he g-gets inside people's heads…" Her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault," Sara told her. "Why I ever thought…" She paused. "But I'll get us out of here."

They eventually went to bed and both fell asleep. Sara awoke sometime later to hearing Penny call out her name.

"Thank you, Mycroft." She heard the Sherlock's same clinical, tone impart as she scrambled out of bed to Penny's side who was huddled near the window.

"How did he...?" Sara muttered to herself. "Penny," She whispered. "Take my hand, the transmat..." Just as she started to reach for the other girl, her wrist was seized and the device torn from her hand.

"Very clever," he observed.

"Look, Penny and I have nothing to do with you," Sara protested. She watched John head straight to Penny.

"I tend to think to the contrary and my brother shares that opinion." Sara looked at him horrified. _What is wrong with him? He's supposed to be good. _

"Wa-Wait," Penny protested. "The train. Y-You have to st-stop the bomb."

"The bomb?" Watson asked.

"Yes," Sara said frantically as she tried to free herself from Sherlock's grasp. "Set to go off tomorrow night. They took one train carriage with that missing passenger you were looking for, one of your rats. He made the whole train a bomb to blow up Parliament on a set of abandoned railroad tracks that were built but never used."

"Th-There's an off sw-switch," Penny offered. "The p-police will find the person responsible by j-just locating the s-signal of the b-bomb and its re-remote."

Sara had hoped to rag on him about this issue, but things have gone so extremely awry, that she started to ponder whether being a ward of the Doctor was preferable then incurring the wrath of this stranger she only partially knew from TV. _The same writer writes for both shows. _How could she have wished for themselves to come to this dimension? _Maybe Phantom of the Opera is better? _Knowing their luck, they might end up on the wrong end of a noose.

At least in Twilight she would be able to point in a random direction and distract all the wannabe vampires in one fell swoop.

"You see, you have what you need," Sara insisted. "Just go away and leave us alone."

"I need the two of you to return with me," Sherlock stated coldly. "We haven't finished our-"

Remembering a move from before, she used all her force in a back kick on his knee. As Sherlock grunted in pain, thereby releasing her, she seized Penny's hand, who had eased closer to her direction, and they both started to run through the corridor, down the stairs, and onto the street.

"He-He has your s-sonic," Penny gasped.

"I know, but I didn't think he would act like a blood hound and-"

"Whoa!" Sara found herself crashing into someone on the street and Penny seemed to immediately freeze. "Don't I know you?" Sara let slide a curse as they stared at the Ninth Doctor. The very same version that had used her transmat against her. _Fell into the same crack? _Penny and Sara started to carefully back away. _What do we do? _

"Sara, Penelope." Sherlock was advancing in their direction as Sara looked around frantically before glancing at Penny, seeing if she had an idea of where to run.

* * *

I tried to fall asleep, I really did. I hadn't had a proper rest since we were in Twilight, and even then, it was only for a few moments, but now that I could, I couldn't. I sat up in bed, too wired to attempt to sleep.

My blood, it bothered me.

Sara was positive that she smashed the blood in her hand, thereby getting rid of it, that none of it survived, but there were sure to be drops that splattered... Just one drop of blood would be disastrous in the wrong hands. How could I have been so stupid?

I paced quietly by the window.

We would have to go back, whenever Sherlock and Watson were out. We would have to go back, just to be sure.

A noise caught my attention. Someone was at the door and unlocking it.

Scared, I called out to my sleeping friend, "Sara." The door opened and in stepped the aforementioned duo. "Sara!" I hissed again, hearts pounding in fear.

I saw her sit up in bed as Sherlock ended his call, "Thank you, Mycroft."

Sara scrambled out of bed, grabbing her sonic and whispered to me urgently, "Penny, take my hand, the transmat-"

Sherlock seized her arm and snatched the sonic out of her grasp. "Very clever," he uttered silkily, examining the sonic screwdriver with a great interest now.

"Look, Penny and I have nothing to do with you," Sara protested. I made to get closer to her and Sherlock, considering the idea of doing the same to the detective as I had done to Sara's Doctor a year ago. However, John got in the way, slowly shepherding me further away from Sara, effectively separating us.

"I tend to think to the contrary and my brother shares that opinion," Sherlock dismissed. I was horrified, they really were going to kidnap us, take us back to their apartment, most likely with force. I had to distract them, a bigger catch, something more important than the two of us.

"Wa-Wait," I piped up, gathering their attention. "Th-The train, you have to st-stop the bomb."

"The bomb?" John asked, looking concerned.

"Yes!" Sara said, joining in frantically. "It's set to go off tomorrow night. They took one train carriage with that missing passenger you were looking for, one of your rats. He made the whole train a bomb to blow up the Parliament that's above a set of abandoned railroad tracks that were built but never used."

"Th-There's an off sw-switch," I hurried to add. "The p-police will find the person responsible by j-just locating the s-signal of the b-bomb and its re-remote, but-but that won't work un-unless you two do s-something about it!"

"You see?" Sara declared. "You have what you need, just leave us." She glanced at me desperately and I understand that she was going to pull something. I continued to edge away from the three of them and John followed me, still thinking he was the one leading me.

"I need the two of you to return with me, we haven't finished our-" Sherlock suddenly let out a pained grunt. John whirled around to see what had happened and I took this as my chance to bolt. I met Sara partway to the door and she grabbed my hand. Together, we fled out the door, through the corridors, down the stairs, and onto the street.

"He-He's got your sonic," I reminded her.

"I know," she growled. "I didn't think he would act like a total blood hound and-" We turned a corner, running into someone.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, backing off. I froze, staring at the dark form that could only belong to the ninth Doctor. "Don't I know you?" Sara started to back away with her arm out to the side, herding me back as well.

"Sara! Penelope!" Sherlock called out, not too far behind us with John by his side. Sara looked to me for directions, at a loss of what to do. I hurriedly considered our options. We could run off and arouse Nine's interest in chasing us so that we have both him and Sherlock on our tails, we could stay put and be caught by Sherlock, or... we could just ask for help.

We could do that, asking for help, that is, playing the victim.

"P-Please," I begged Nine. "D-Don't let him take us a-again. We got separated from our f-friend and-and he took us. We-We've only just escaped. I-I don't want to be k-Kidnapped by him again, _please_." I let out a small sob, one that wasn't completely fake.

"Whoa, calm down, 's alright, won't let him take you," he said reassuringly.

"Doctor, do you know where..." The brown-haired companion of his from before spoke up, but he ignored her.

"Get behind us and call for help," he urged, gesturing for us to get to the back of the group, behind Rose and the other girl. Straightening to his full height, he greeted Sherlock and Watson who came to a stop a few yards away, "Hello, you two lookin' for somethin'?"

"Yes, the girls," Sherlock informed him shortly. "Hand them over."

"Rather not, don't approve of kidnapping, me," the Doctor responded, smiling tightly.

"You don't understand," John spoke up. "They're under our protection. There are some dangerous people after them, they need to come with us." Sara gripped my hand, slowly leading the two of us away, rounding the corner completely before quietly making our escape.

We didn't speak until we were at least a block away, but continued to run. "That's was a dangerous move, he could've recognized us," Sara scolded lightly. "But not bad how you played it."

"It-It was the only thing I could th-think of without getting c-caught or making them b-both chase after us," I admitted. Either way he would still be distracted by our kidnappers and since we didn't teleport, he can't beam us back. Speaking of teleporting, "Wh-What are we g-going to do about the s-sonic?"

"I have an idea, but we're going to need to get that other sonic first."

"But-But the Doctor's TARDIS is right th-there, what if he-"

"He's looking for us right now and probably doesn't have a sonic yet, not enough power in the TARDIS. So he's doing it the old fashioned way, the TARDIS will be empty. We'll get it and leave."

"Then what?" I asked.

Sara didn't answer.

* * *

Sara actually admired Penny's quick thinking when it came to handling Nine. Although it was risky, he was still the Doctor and therefore abided by his instinct to help. At that point, they didn't have many options and she paused to consider Nine. Even with his possible left over paranoia, which was understandable, he seemed like a decent person. Lilly, the girl she recognized from before, seemed like she was well treated. Sara didn't want to go back to 2005, regardless of her viewpoint, but maybe she had been too critical on that version of the Doctor. He had used her transmat against her, and she didn't take kindly to surprises in that nature, which might have made her hasty in her judgment of him.

When they reached the spot the TARDIS should have been, she was stunned to find that it had disappeared. "It was here," Sara said to Penny. "Just kitty corner to Baker Street."

"I-I know," Penny confirmed worriedly. For the first time, Sara was concerned about the fate of that Doctor. Someone must have taken him. She had to find out who.

Instantly, she went to the trashcan, sifting through it, earning was stares from passerby. "Mugger might have dumped my passport here," She said quickly and other strangers nodded in concern, offering her good luck. "Oh, thank God." She retrieved the Doctor's sonic. It wasn't too much different from her own, and she remembered how Nine was able to transport her back with a simple adjustment. Well, the same could work for her. Adjusting the frequency quickly and hitting a button, she was rewarded with having her sonic materialize back in her palm.

"My blood…what if, what if there is a drop left in his apart-apartment?" Penny asked frantically. Sara gave it some consideration. Penny had a point. There might be evidence of such and Sherlock and Watson were not in their flat. She could tell that much but if they went inside and were caught with all her equipment on her person…No, she had to take precautions. _Maybe a transport. _Two sonics working together. _Maybe a message. _

Doing a quick set of programming, she rounded the corner, carefully moving loose dirt aside and buried the Doctor's sonic with her psychic paper so it would remain concealed. The two sonics would work to convey a message, namely one of help to the Doctor. If he was in his TARDIS, he might be able to send a reply.

"Wh-What were you doing?" Penny asked.

"Using the two sonics to send a text message for help to the Doctor." Sara shook her head. "With his TARDIS gone, this lets him know we're in trouble." She took a deep breath. "If he gets it, he can tell us what to do. Never thought I'd be asking for help from him rather then trying to run, but desperate times..." Sara shivered. "Sherlock reminds me of the Time Lord Victorious. I can't get the image out of my head."

"But he-he's not a sociopath, r-right?" Penny verified. "You said, you said that he m-most likely has Asp-Aspergers, n-not Sociopathy."

"He just frightens me. The resemblance between him and the Time Lord Victorious..." Sara released a shudder. "All the things that my Doctor did to me…"

"I'm-I'm sorry." Penny looked at her. "And m-my Doctor d-didn't help things, did he?"

"It's just…I felt like I was trapped in my room again when I was starving myself and then the shadows seemed to come off the walls directly for me." Sara swallowed.

"I'm sorry, you-you must have been de-desperate or-"

"I shouldn't have done it. I mean, I know suicide isn't the answer but…" Sara grimaced, "I don't think I was really in my right mind."

"Be-Being trapped in a room alone f-for weeks…" Penny shook her head, hugging herself. "It's hard n-not to go insane." She was hard pressed to keep memory of her time in the intensive care out of her mind.

"We should check for traces of your blood," Sara changed the subject, doing a scan of the premises. So far, it appeared as though Sherlock and Watson were outside the building, and, Sara deduced, they would be unlikely to expect them to return to the premises so shortly after escaping them. Sara and Penny swiftly went to his flat and she carefully unlocked the door with her screwdriver, shoving the equipment into the bottom of her shoe. They were quiet as they made their way upstairs and began their search around the chair where Sara had smashed the vial. True enough, there were two purple drops on the floor. Grabbing a paper towel, she scrubbed them away. Penny went to dumping all the items on the table back into Sara's purse. It was critical they didn't leave a trace of their presence.

Upon completion, Sara stood up to walk out the door, jamming the paper towel in her pocket, when she slammed into someone who had just ventured inside.

"Quite an obvious move, wouldn't you agree Sara Thomas?" Sherlock intoned.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Explanations:**_

_*_ November 5th is Bonfire Night/Fireworks Night in Britain. It's kind of like their version of the Fourth of July with having anything to do with independence. It's also known as Guy Fawkes night, celebrating the failure of the aforementioned Guy Fawkes's actions. Apparently, he was a part of some plot to assassinate King James the First with lots of gunpowder and explosives.

* Romana was a Time Lady and a companion of the fourth Doctor...she had a tendency to go through regenerations like crazy. Changing her appearance when she was bored of the old one.

* Seriously, though, shop people can be so judgmental. I don't know if people in London as the same, but some of the shop workers over here can be rude. I personally think that people are people everywhere (some can be nice and some can be mean) and considering Penny's state of attire and appearance, they're likely to be less than welcoming on principle.

* Hemocyanin is a respiratory protein, much like Hemoglobin. However, Hemocyanin contains copper instead of iron, which gives the blood of animals with Hemocyanin blue instead of red. Hemocyanin is possible to have in a human blood stream without any adverse effects. Keyhole limpet hemocyanin is being used as a possible treatment of cancer. And red + blue = purple, so...

* Artron BioResearch Laboratories and Huron Consulting Group are real places! Artron in Burnaby, Canada is a testing facility that specializes in the production of high quality rapid lateral flow tests. One of the categories that they specialize with a tumor markers and they also operate in the field of Antibody Development. It would be feasible that they would be working with new medicines and testing them since they are a research facility. Huron Consulting Group is a global management consulting company in Toronto, Canada offering services in the Healthcare and Life Sciences. Also feasible that they would be offering Artron professional advice an that they would be working together. These all conclusions that Sherlock had jumped to and went about assuming things, and we all know how that goes...

_**Thought Processes:**_

Hello, everyone! Yet another lovely chapter for you written by Emptyvoices and I. We also had another guest appearance from Nine, Lily, and Rose, characters we have borrowed from Lovelyamberlight with her kind permission.

Besides this update, there will be an update for 'When the Stars Burn Out' later today, so look forward to it!

Besides that, school has finally started for me! :D

I'm in college and am super excited for my year there! Are any of you also in college beside me and Emptyvoices?

Happy Thursday,

Emptyvoices

FFA, the Fan Fictional Authoress

_Date Submitted: Thursday, August 28, 2014._


End file.
